


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by TheClingtons



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClingtons/pseuds/TheClingtons
Summary: She was a senator, and he was a literature professor. She was a force to be reckoned with every time she takes the floor in the Senate, while he was a starry-eyed literature professor who recites sonnets to his class. She delivered speeches that immediately gets published on the front page of broadsheet papers, while he writes unpublished love letters. She did not believe in love, while he was romantic. They met at the most inconvenient place but it was unforgettable. Will they give love a chance in spite of their differences?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my typos. I have no beta to correct my flaws.

**University of New York | Morning**

Bill laid on the lawn in the University where students usually take a rest with their blanket spread on. Bill didn’t have a blanket, nor he would even wish he had. Bill was always economical. Instead, and as usual, he used his coat to lie on to keep his shirt from getting stained.

A small smile appeared on his lips feeling the warmth of the morning sun against his face. He moved his hand and placed it atop of the book that he left resting on his chest. He was waiting for the perfect time like a conductor of an orchestra. He listened first to his surrounding, the soft chirping of the birds, the quiet hum of the wind. He imagined himself on the stage, like a conductor. He closed his eyes, wetted his lips in preparation just as how a conductor would tap his baton first. He took a deep breath and spoke in his baritone voice the words of Lord Byron’s poem.

_She walks in beauty, like the night_  
_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

Just as how a conductor swings his hands to the beat of rhythm, Bill stretched his arm to the side feeling the earth underneath. If he had a choice, he would have preferred a warm and soft body of a lover. He turned his palm down and slowly moved them feeling the grass graze his skin almost tickling him.

_And all that’s best of dark and bright_  
_Meet in her aspect and her eyes:_  
_Thus mellow’d to that tender light_  
_Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

A sigh escaped his lips imagining that it was the skin of his beloved. He saw behind his lids that he was caressing her, reciting Lord Byron’s words while his fingers feathered on her skin.

Oh, of course, where his fingers touch, she would burn. She would lay on her side, and he would be behind her in a spoon position. He would recite the poem just behind the shell of her ear, and she would sigh and moan seduced by the moment. He would tease her, make her want and need him just as a desert would do for a water.

_One shade the more, one ray the less,_  
_Had half impair’d the nameless grace_

“What on earth are you doing?”

Bill stopped mid-sentence. In his mind, a pianist suddenly hitting the wrong key. The fuse blew off shutting the lights in the entire hall. The concerto just ended. Just as his beloved dissipated into thin smoke.

He opened one eye, and then the other and looked at the man standing against the light. Bill squinted and saw his good friend George Stephanopoulos glaring at him.

“What on the duck are you doing?” George asked again, annoyed this time.

“I was reciting Lord Byron’s.”

“Reciting one of your dead friend’s poem again?” George remarked sarcastically.

Bill chuckled and sat up. He lazily reached for his discarded coat on the ground, then stretched his hand for George to take.

“Haul me up, will ya?” He asked.

George rolled his eyes but reluctantly relented. He grabbed Bill’s hand and pulled him up.

“Are you fantasizing about your nonexisting girlfriend?” George asked when Bill straightened.

Bill dusted the back of his slacks and wore his coat before answering, “No, I’m practicing.” 

“Practicing what?” George asked.

“Poetry,” Bill said as he walked back to get his bike that was leaning against the nearby tree.

“What you need is a woman,” George commented, his hands on his hips while watching Bill take his bike.

Bill gave him a boyish grin. “Ah, George, you know me, I won’t settle for anythin’ less.”

“Still hoping for Juliet, old man?”

Bill laughed. “Just so you wait. You’ll see, Cupid is taking his time to find the perfect one.”

“You’ve been waiting for forty damn years,” George goaded.

George shook his head walking beside his friend, he reached for his pocket then handed Bill a ticket. “Anyway, here’s the ticket that you were asking for.”

Bill took the stub and inserted it in the pocket inside his coat. George then asked after watching Bill pocket the ticket, “Why do you like attending Plays? It’s so boring.”

Bill looked at him sideways, “George, you know me. Midsummer Night’s Dream, Phantom of the Opera, theater, poetry, plays, and opera are my thing.”

George was supposed to say something but then was interrupted when the sound of the bell rang in the nearby building in the University.

George shrugged, “by the by, the ticket is forty bucks.”

Bill scrunched his face at the price, but he was no longer listening as he started mounting his bike. “I’ve to go, Georgie. My class is about to start.”

George raised his arm as if to stop Bill from biking away, “Hey, Slick Willy, it ain’t free!”

“I’ll pay you, Georgie, I Swear!” Bill hollered back.

***

_Let -- Let this conference be our -- and the world’s -- call to action. Let us heed that call so we can create a world in which every woman is treated with respect and dignity, every boy and girl is loved and cared for equally, and every family has the hope of a strong and stable future. That is the work before you. That is the work before all of us who have a vision of the world we want to see -- for our children and our grandchildren._

_The time is now. We must move beyond rhetoric. We must move beyond recognition of problems to working together, to have the comment efforts to build that common ground we hope to see._

_God's blessing on you, your work, and all who will benefit from it._

_Godspeed and thank you very much._

Senator Rodham recited her litany from the podium, many delegates applauded, some cheered and others pounded the tables.

The US Delegates team in the room, however, tensed when they listened to Senator Hillary Rodham gave her speech at the U.N. 4th World Conference on Women Plenary Session in Beijing. Hillary, on her part, couldn’t care less. She had prepared for this speech for ages.

While she understood that making that speech in Beijing would cause some tension, but she knew that someone had to do the job in speaking out the abuses of women in China. It was all over the news. Everyone knew about it but did not dare to speak about it. So when the Washington sent Senator Hillary Rodham to the U.N World Conference on Women, she took the opportunity to deliver her speech.

The impact of her speech reverberated through the hall making waves globally. People cheered for her gutsy move. The Washington applauded her courage. The conservative wagged their finger at her. _Oh, no, you didn't, Senator Rodham!_

However, instead of enjoying her new found glory as the modern Joan of Arc, or answering the questions of media, Hillary was busy under the sheet with her boy toy, Johnny Gates.

“God you were so hot delivering that speech,” John grunted tugging her hair making Hillary throw her head back as John took her from behind.

_She was close. She could feel it._

John is a thirty-two-year-old lawyer she met at a conference for lawyers a few months ago. Initially, she ignored John but then he sat next to her in another conference that they coincidentally attended. When the lights had dimmed, John made his move by flirting with her and making innocent touch.

Hillary glanced his way, and John looked at her bold enough to let her know that he wants her.

They never finished the conference, instead, she found herself in his apartment on her back with John fucking her brains out.

To say, Hillary likes John because he was young and good looking. Second, he had a very great body and he was a great partner on bed. Third, and most important of all, he was a non-commitment type of guy.

  
Those were the kind of arrangement that Hillary preferred, besides, she did not want any emotional complication. She was too busy for romance, she just wanted a guy who was great on the bed. End of story.

“It’s only five o’clock,” John groaned when Hillary rolled out of the bed. Her hair tousled and in disarray.

“I know, but I have to go, sweetheart,” Hillary said searching for her underwear.

“Where on earth will you go?” John asked.

“I have a play to watch.”

“Again?” John complained.

“It’s RSVP, John.” She said firmly. “Now, where’s my underwear?” She asked leaning down.

John rolled from the bed and kissed the skin on her nape, his hands cupping her stomach making her muscles leap from the touch. “Just one more time, Rodham.”

Hillary then stood up dislodging John’s hand. Her eyes lit up when she saw her underwear just near the chair facing the bed. She grabbed and wore it, then she took her other discarded garments and started wearing them one by one.

John was forced to watch her.

“Well, you know our agreement, John,” Hillary said buttoning her coat without taking her eyes off the task. “No overstaying,” She ended and straightened up meeting his gaze. Hillary’s eyes traveled on John’s chiseled chest and the flat plane of his stomach. Her insides quivered. He was sexy as hell. John knew where her thoughts traveled and purposefully, he stood up showing his full package; his penis half erect.

Michaelangelo’s David would be jealous.

But now is not the time, she thought.

“Well, see you again, John,” She said, then turned around.

***

Bill stood on the line reading the playbill of the Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber. He had seen this many times but it was such a treat. He was filled with excitement and anticipation because he knew that it would be worth it. Forty fucking bucks. He would be eating apples for the next few days. Nevermind. It was fine. He pressed the freshly printed playbill against his nose. His eyes closed.

 _The redolent smell of paper and ink_ , he thought dreamily. He was in the middle of his thought when he was pushed back by a guard.

“Move back, move back,” the guard with a bulky physique barked.

Bill turned his head to the commotion, but couldn’t see. He tipped his head and just saw in the midst of huge bodyguards was a blonde hair. Voluminous rich blonde hair. A woman’s hair, but he hardly saw her because of the bulky giant guards that were surrounding her.

He squinted. A celebrity? But someone yelled, “Senator, look here!”

A politician.

“Hey move it, man,” someone yelled, Bill turned his head to look at the man who was standing behind him.

“I’m sorry,” Bill said raising his hands up to show that he meant no harm. He turned his head back to the politician, but she was no longer within eyeshot. He shrugged, nevermind, he has no time for phony politicians anyway.

***

Bill bit the insides of his mouth.

He’s going to kill George, he thought furiously.

George was such an asshole to get him a seat for losers. Bill was practically sitting eight rows away from the stage and on the side where people pass by. Bill was so annoyed that he couldn’t enjoy it properly. He had to endure the comings and goings of the people. The excuse me’s and soft chuckles as people try to find their fucking seat.

That kind of play should be watched in the middle. The third row was the most decent position, perfect seating position. Getting him the eighth row was a punishment. Bill turned his head to the side, he knew he could sneak around and watch the play from the backstage.

But that would get him in trouble.

Seek hazardous adventures, he thought thinking about Alexander Dumas’ quote. He took a deep breath, thinking if he was crazy because he would be kicked out from the theater if he was caught.

Bill looked around feeling the adrenaline coursing through his blood. He turned his head checking out the area when he felt that the area was clear, he got up from the seat and headed backstage.

***

Bill told himself that he would only take a peek from the backstage, but he swore to himself that after the All I Ask Of You performance, he would return to his seat.

Bill could hear the music vibrate through the darkened hallway. A part of him wanted to scurry. Although there was very few staff passing through, they did not mind Bill. They probably thought that he was part of the crew. Along with sound blasting through the speakers, Bill could hear the loud thump-thump of his heart. Out of nervousness—because he knew he was breaking a rule—a cold sweat broke out on his forehead. He felt his hands go numb. He proceeded further, he was about to take a turn when he saw a lanky security guard passing by. Bill suddenly took a step back and pressed himself against the wall hiding in the shadow between tall boxes.

Bill held his breath waiting for the guard to pass by. He closed his eyes.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

When the guard passed through and was no longer anywhere near him, Bill exhaled. He peered over the boxes and turned his head sideways ensuring that the hallway was clear first. Bill followed the sound, and saw some of the crew standing at the backstage reading something on the paper that they were holding, the actors and actresses were passing through where Bill was standing. There was so much activity in here, he thought. If he stayed here, eventually, someone would know that he was not part of the production.

Bill took a step back and glanced up and noticed a ladder leading up … of course! The catwalk!

The lighting catwalk was an elevated walkway above the auditorium where some lights were fastened. He moved further back to check where the walkway was leading to, but before he could finish assessing where the walkway was connected, he heard few steps approaching and before they could find him, he climbed up.

When he reached the elevated platform, there, he heard the haunting intro of All I Ask of You.

Dammit. He needs to move faster.

He turned his head around trying to find a perfect spot. His eyes adjusting to the darkness. Bill clutched the railings on the side partly feeling his knees wobble.

Thank you, George, he thought furiously. He wouldn’t be in this position if he wasn’t at all desperate. Hang it, it was also his fault. He should have dismissed the idea of being adventurous. He’s forty goddammit!

He had crossed another platform when he finally arrived on the perfect spot. The catwalk was facing the stage, he could watch the play here in an unobstructed view.

He approached it, then stopped when he realized that he was not alone watching. On the middle of the platform, someone else stood.

Bill narrowed his eyes, forcing himself to adjust to the darkness. But he could not mistake it, it was a woman. He could not see her face because her back was turned to him. She wore a brown coat, an expensive one. Her hair a rich butter blonde. Even at dark, it looked soft and shiny. He suddenly felt his fingers itched.

_Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime_  
_Say the word and I will follow you_  
_Share each day with me, each night, each morning…_

What could she be doing here alone? He thought. He should leave considering that the place was no longer isolated just as he thought. However, there was something beckoning him to come closer. Maybe because the song was beautifully playing in the background that reverberated through the concert hall humming even through his veins. He found himself approaching her. He approached her so slowly, so slowly, in fact, he was afraid that he might scare her away.

_Closer …_

_Closer …_

Hillary just heard the last stanza, she reached for her pocket and was about to dab her eyes with her handkerchief when she took a step back and the moment that she did, her back bumped into a large frame … of a man.

She gasped and spun around surprised to know that she was no longer alone. She took a step to separate herself from the stranger, but just as she immediately distance herself, she was hauled back by hands gripping her arms.

The man pulled her so hard she ended up pressing herself against him, his arms wrapped around her holding her close to him.

Hillary tipped her head to look at the face of the intruder. But the moment that her eyes connected with his pale blue ones, it was there when Hillary felt as if the time collapsed into a tiny speck of dust and exploded at light speed right before her eyes. She wasn’t exactly sure what it was but her heart took a somersault making her stomach flutter.

She opened her mouth to say something, to tell him to keep his hands off her, but a sigh only escaped her lips.

“Easy,” he whispered, his gaze boring into her, “You might fall.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bill tipped his chin down looking at the woman’s face. He squinted at her as she looked at him in wonder. Her aquamarine blue eyes were wide as saucers, probably from the shock that she was being held by a stranger. Her hair, he realized was exactly as he thought, smooth and silky. There was something about her with how she fit perfectly in his arms. It was as if she was meant to be there.  
  
But more than that, she looks incredibly familiar, he thought.  
  
Bill slightly tilted his head and wondered where he had seen her.  
  
“Are you okay?” He whispered. His face inches away from her.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Bill smiled gently at her and he reached with his free hand to trace that track of her tears on her cheek.  
  
“Why the tears, Love?” He asked his eyes gentle and soft, but then they heard a feedback noise of a radio. Their head snapped at the far end of the corner of the catwalk. Bill knew that it could be the guards, so he straightened and loosened his hold around her.  
  
A smile hiked up at the corner of his mouth, “I guess I have to go.”  
  
Hillary watched in trance as the man who held her retreated from where he came from until he was gone.  
  
She wanted to ask his name and how was he able to get passed through her guards, but she got her tongue tied up. She couldn't speak and was too overwhelmed by what happened.  
  
“Ma’am, are you okay?” Her personal guard asked.  
  
She didn’t respond, still looking at where the stranger had gone.  
  
She dragged her head when she felt her personal guard come closer. “We’ve heard some noise, ma'am…”  
  
Hillary nodded. “Yes, I’m fine.”

***

Bill zipped up his sports jacket and rubbed his hands trying to warm himself. He just left the Opera house. He could still feel the adrenaline working in his blood. He slightly chuckled thinking about his adventure earlier. It was crazy, but he enjoyed it. The drumbeat of his heart, the shortness of his breathing, the tip-toeing was exhilarating. It made him feel like he was young again. Then, of course, there was that woman.  
  
He turned his head towards the darkened sky and sighed. He tried to rack his brain where he had seen her because she looked awfully familiar. Well, he thought, he wouldn’t be seeing her again anyway. He might as well forget all about it.  
  
Hillary looked at the view outside as her service car passed through the streets of New York. She still can’t get over about what happened earlier. Worst, she couldn’t get off the face of the man inside her head.  
  
“Why the tears, Love?” He asked as if he was truly concern about her. He also touched her with such familiarity that made the hair on her nape stood up. He held her like as if he had every right to do so.  
  
She pressed her hand on her forehead. This is silly, she chided herself. She was so overly taken by Phantom of the Opera that she was imagining the stranger as her version of the Phantom. It was crazy, seriously.  
  
She sighed as she listened to the siren of her escort car. Oh, well, she thought, It’s best to forget about the man.  
  
Bill’s thoughts interrupted when he turned his head towards the passing service car looking at the shiny black SUV with red and blue light blinking. His eyes followed the car for a while then turned his head down again on the pavement. He exhaled and a cloud of smoke escape his lips. He inserted his hands inside the pocket of his jeans trying to keep them from freezing. As he walked back to his apartment, a smile broke on his face thinking about his home. It was small alright, but for him, it was perfect.  
  
Hillary carefully placed her keys in a ceramic bowl on top of her table next to the door of her apartment. Her apartment was located in the Upper East Side Manhattan. It was one of the most expensive Apartments. She had decorated the interior to match her posh minimalist style. The walls were egg white. It was clean and spacious. The rooms were positioned strategically for her to move easily. Her furniture was meticulously selected. Each of them had a meaning. Although, minimalist in style, she ensured that her apartment speaks strongly about her: Concise, strong, and efficient.  
  
She brushed her hair with her fingers and her head turned towards the kitchen when she heard her cat, Socks, meowing.  
  
“Hey, baby,” she cooed picking her cat. She pressed her lips on her cat’s head. “Did you miss me?” She asked, and Socks purred.  
  
She smiled proudly when she found out that her cat did not leave a mess. “Good job, Socks.” She said kissing her again.  
  
She reached her phone with her free hand to listen to her voicemail. On the first click, her good friend, Betsy called asking how she was. Second, it was Larry King’s Secretary asking if she can be their guest to talk about her speech in Beijing. Third, it was Anthony Pearce. Hillary tilted her head to the side as she reached for a bowl and prepared some snack.  
  
“Hello, Ms. Rodham, the University of New York would like to invite you to our upcoming Women Leaders Conference. We hope you can grace our event and accept our invitation to be one of our keynote speakers.”  
  
Hillary smiled. Well, of course, she would love to attend the event. To be able to deliver a speech and inspire the young generation was always on top of her mission.  
  
Bill opened the door to his apartment. He threw his keys on a steel bowl placed on top of his wooden table. He looked around, proud of his quaint small apartment. It was mostly wooden to show off his Southern roots. He took off his boots and jacket and placed it inside his wardrobe beside the door where all of his shoes, coats, and jackets were neatly placed. He went back to the table near the door and reached for a match to light the scented candles. Then he took the apple in the fruit bowl. Bill rubbed the fruit on his shirt and took a bite as he slowly made his way inside his bedroom.  
  
Bill loved his home. It was quaint and homey. It was small, but it was neat. It also housed the 2000 books that he owned. They were all on his shelves. His bookshelves were just everywhere. He had a bookshelf in the receiving room, inside his bedroom, his kitchen, his study. The smell of old Books, paper, ink and scented candles mostly surrounded his room… except for that night. His head snapped to the kitchen when he inhaled a strong smell of pee.  
  
“Buddy!” He groaned.  
  
Buddy appeared from his bedroom his tail wagging low, he went to Bill barking.  
  
“You nasty man!” Bill reprimanded. “I told you to pee in the bathroom.” Buddy just howled as if in pain knowing full well that Bill was chiding him.  
  
Bill reached for the mop and started mopping Buddy’s pee. He opened the cupboard and took the disinfectant spray. “You’re not sleeping on the bed tonight. You’ll sleep on your bed.”  
  
When Bill finished cleaning and took his shower, he crawled on top of his bed wearing nothing but boxers, he suddenly felt bone tired. He reached for the book on his bedside table and started reading Love Letters of Great Men.  
  
Bill took his glasses on top of the table and wore it. He opened on the page where he left off the other night, then he pressed his nose on the crevice of the book inhaling the smell of old paper before proceeding to read Edgar Allan Poe’s letter to Sarah Helene Whitman.  
  
_“All thoughts – all passions seem now merged in that one consuming desire – the mere wish to make you comprehend – to make you see that for which there is no human voice – the unutterable fervor of my love for you.”_  
  
Bill smiled.

Who would have thought the master of macabre is also a master of romance? But that is the greatest thing about love, he thought. It makes people—even the most cynical and unbelieving—become the most romantic kind. It makes them gentle and utter words spoken by poets.  
  
Bill took a deep breath and heaved a sigh, then he gently placed back the book on the bedside table as well as his eyeglass. He tucked his arms behind his head looking at the ceiling.  
  
“I wonder where you are, my love?” He asked before he slowly closed his eyes as sleep took him over.  
  
Miles away from his apartment, Hillary stood on the balcony of her bedroom. She toyed the wine in her glass, swirling, bringing the smell of grapes to waft to her nose. During that kind of quiet time, she allowed her mind to wander, to ponder on things that really matter to her. She thought about her pending bills, issues that matter to the people of New York, but that night, and for some reason, she wondered about her life alone.  
  
It wasn’t because she was lonely. In fact, she was so used to living alone, and she was fine. But sometimes she wondered if it was time for her to look for a partner. A lifetime partner. She was not getting younger anyway. She groaned, loathing what comes being in a relationship. She just couldn’t find anyone that suited her. Who could be her match?  
  
John? No of course not. While John was good in bed, John was too impulsive and obviously enjoying his bachelor status.  
  
Nicholas? Too narcissistic for her.  
  
Brett? No, no fucking way. He is too conservative and believes that women should stay at home.  
  
Hillary heaved another sigh of frustration. Nevermind. Besides, as skeptic as she was about love and all that jazz, she believes in fate. If it was meant for her to be alone, then that was her fate. He would arrive for sure. If not, then that was okay too. She would be fine.  
  
Hillary tipped her head up. “Will you ever arrive?” She thought.

***

  
“What the hell happened to you?” George asked.  
  
Bill grunted. “I got mugged on my way here.” He touched the adhesive bandage just on top of his brow, then he winced in pain.  
  
“Gee, man, you look like hell. Did they take your bike?” George asked concerned looking at a rugged Bill Clinton with a faint bluish bruise just below his eye, and a busted lower lip with dried blood.  
  
“Yeah, they took my bike. Little idiots. The bike did not even cost that much.”  
  
“Well, that’s too fucking bad. What else did they take?” He asked as they made their way to the faculty office.  
  
“Er, nothing more. Just my bike. I’m glad they did not take my bag though.” Bill responded evenly.  
  
“Aren’t you going to cover that up?” George asked pertaining to his bruise.  
  
He shrugged. “Apparently, I don’t have sunglasses to cover up my bruise.”  
  
George pursued his lips as if thinking, “Well, we have an important guest today. Anthony Pearce wanted us to meet a Senator.”  
  
Bill reached to scratch the side of his nose. “Hmm… I have to pass then, besides, I’m not crazy about Politicians. I’m also sure that the Senator can live without meeting me.”  
  
“Whatever you say, Slick Willy.”  
  
Bill chuckled.  
  
Hillary’s service car rounded a corner in the University. She looked up from her paper and glanced outside to look at the media loitering the grounds of the school. They were already positioned exactly where Hillary will be dropped off.  
  
“Are we ready, Senator?” She heard her lead guard, Thomas, asked from the front seat.  
  
“Ready since I was born,” Hillary joked.  
  
“Copy that,” Thomas responded and Hillary heard a feedback in the radio as Thomas gave his instruction.  
  
The moment that Hillary alighted the car, she waved at the people gathering outside. She was greeted with cheers and chants. She beamed at the people and waved at them. The media also took the cue to rush to Hillary for an ambush interview.  
  
“Senator, Senator aren’t you at least bit worried that your strong criticism about China’s regard to women might put a tension between our relationship with them?”  
  
“What can you say that Senator Finn said that your comment was a political strategy on your part because you are going to run for re-election?”  
  
Hillary smiled at them feeling her jaw tightened in annoyance. This is what is wrong in this world. What do they want? To be quiet while there is blatant abuse happening? She thought furiously.  
  
She was tempted to respond to their questions but bit the insides of her mouth instead. This is not the venue to answer such questions, she thought.  
  
She followed the escorts towards the conference hall as the event was about to start.  
  
Bill leafed through the book that he was reading while waiting for the event to end. He was jotting down notes when the Dean of Arts and Letters, Jacques Du’mont arrived.  
  
“We’ve been searching for you, Jefferson!”  
  
Bill leaned back and looked at the face of the Dean. His face was red from exertion and his chest heaved as if he ran.  
  
Bill furrowed his eyebrows, “Er… why are you looking for me?”  
  
“Senator Rodham will be meeting the faculty. I don’t want my professors to be absent!” He barked.  
  
Oh, the perfect attendance Dean, Bill thought in glum. He was not surprised that Du’mont demanded his attendance because Du’mont always wanted to be an example of a good Dean.  
  
Bill did not move and instead pointed at his bruised eye. “Seriously, you want me to meet the Senator with a bruised face?”  
  
Du’mont gave him a dead stare and, instead, he turned around and said, “I want to see your face in the hall, Jefferson.”  
  
It took a while for Bill to follow, but he already saw his colleague lined up to greet the Senator. He hurried up and stood at the last line.  
  
“Thank God you arrived,” George said without turning his head to Bill.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Du’mont had been ranting and raving about you.”  
  
Bill chuckled. “You know, we are his babies. I’m his favorite one.”  
  
Everyone quieted and, soon enough, the security entered and cleared the way as the Senator arrived to greet the faculty members.  
  
“Bill, dammit, what are you doing?” George hissed under his breath.  
  
Bill was fidgeting on his stand, feeling his heart thunder against his chest. He was not feeling alright, okay. He felt dizzy. For some reason, he felt uncomfortable. Maybe because he did not actually want to meet the Senator in that state. It's really embarrassing, he thought dreadfully.  
  
Hillary shook the hands of the professors, smiling at them and asking few questions about themselves. She was so focused on the person she was talking to that she did not realize that she was about to reach the last person in line.  
  
She took a sidestep to meet the last one, but the moment that she tipped her head up to meet the man, she took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
_“Why the tears, Love?”_  
  
She could not mistake it, that smile, that eyes … but with a bruise.  
  
He seemed to have heard her thought. He caught his lower lip between his teeth before he sheepishly smiled down at her.  
  
“Hello,” he whispered in greeting.  
  
Hillary couldn’t take her eyes off him. In spite of his bruised and rough state, there was something about him that she found interesting. It was weird as hell. She couldn’t understand it, but she knew attraction like the beat of her heart.  
  
The world seemed to have faded in the background. It felt like it was just them in the room without the blinding lights of the camera or the people buzzing beside them.  
  
Her eyes roamed at his face, “What happened to you?” She asked in the same hushed tone, concerned about what happened to him.  
  
“Mugged.” He simply replied.  
  
They were not even introduced to each other yet, nor had even exchanged names but it was as if they knew each other very well.  
  
She was about to say something, but got interrupted when Anthony Pearce touched her arm and said, “Shall we, Senator?” He asked leading the Senator outside the hall.  
  
Hillary turned her head to Anthony, and she nodded. She walked beside him but a part of her wanted to stay and to talk to the guy again. She wanted to ask about his bruise, what did he mean about being mugged? Did he report it to the police?  
  
The guy reeked of mystery, and her curious self couldn’t help but be drawn to him. She told herself that she just wanted to know about him and that was all. Besides, she cannot be attracted to such man, right? She likes them young, hot, and sexy.  
  
_No._  
  
Of course, she was attracted to him. She gritted her teeth in disbelief no longer listening what Pearce’ was saying. He might not be the kind of guy that she preferred but she was fascinated. Before they could reach the end of the hall and exit a nagging thought crossed her mind.  
  
Chanting…  
  
Whispering to her to take a last look.  
  
_No._  
  
But the part of her who was telling that she was attracted to the guy won. She turned her head, but her heart plummet when the guy was already casually talking to someone.  
  
Who is she trying to kid anyway? She thought annoyed with herself.  
  
She turned her head and attention back to Pearce, the guy already forgotten.  
  
Bill fought the urge not to look her way, but he couldn’t help it. He did not want to though. He did not even want to entertain the thought that maybe she felt something magical between them; that for some damn reason a thread so thin seem to bind them together.  
  
He was about to turn his head but his colleague suddenly asked about his bruise. He answered him briefly, then he turned his head to look where the Senator was, But it was too late, he was only able to catch her profile before she took a step out of the hall.  
  
Who is he trying to fool? He thought miserably.  
  
The daydreaming was over, he might as well douse the hope that maybe there was something between them, because frankly, why would a high profile Senator notice a nobody like him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Saturday Morning | Upper East Side**

“Aren’t you supposed to be in your own apartment?” Hillary asked writing notes in her journal

John stretched like a satisfied cat on her bed. The blanket spread on his torso covering his lower half. Hillary found it amusing for John to be covering himself because he was so proud of his body that he hardly cover himself.

As if he heard her thought, he rolled out from the bed not bothering to cover and went to Hillary naked.

“Come to bed, Rodham,” he whispered behind her. He kissed the skin under her ear giving her goosebumps.

“We had enough, John.”

John could be a little persuasive sometimes, annoying even, but he was sweet.

He wrapped his arms around her, his arms resting below her breast. He leaned to nuzzle the column of her neck.

“Why don’t you go out with me this lunch for a change?”

Hillary looked over her shoulder. Did she hear it right? Did John ask her for a date? Wasn’t that what she was waiting for? Maybe she should give him a chance.

“What do you say, Rodham?”

He misunderstood her silence, so he continued. “I know we’ve made a deal not to take our relationship to another level, and I understand that. But, I’ve been thinking—”

“Yes, I’ll have lunch with you,” Hillary said cutting his words, not ready to hear the rest of what he had to say.

She likes John, alright. She finds him funny. But there was something lacking, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. She felt that she was still waiting for something to feel right.

“In the meantime, let me hear you say my name again,” he added pulling her out from the settee, covering her lips with his.

***

Bill took a bite off his apple as he sat on the bench under a tree in Central Park. He watched the children play with their mothers. A child looked at him grinning showing two tiny front teeth. Bill waved at the child making the kid giggle. Then he turned his head back to the letter that he was writing.

Bill had the habit of writing of love letters to nameless people. He would write letters to nameless lovers, to his future son and daughter. He would write to his mother that had already departed. He would even write to people he met in the park or sometimes to his colleagues. He never sent them but instead placed them in a box in his apartment.

That time, however, he had written to his future wife.

_Dear Love,_

_I’m writing my first ever letter to you. It’s nine in the morning, 25th of June. At this time of writing, I’ve been wondering about you. Have I ever met you? Have we ever exchanged conversation? It’s been 40 years and you’re not here yet. But I am mostly, ever patiently, waiting for you. I know that in the right time, you’ll come. You might find this letter silly. Maybe even crazy. But I want you to know what my thoughts are, and how I long to be with you. I cannot for that time to come and when it does, I will look back at this moment how I have sat here in the park thinking about you. Just so you know, that while I haven’t met you yet, I already love you._

_Devotedly,_

_Bill_

Bill looked at his letter and smiled. He was not even sure if he would even meet her. But a part of him was hopeful. His train of thoughts got interrupted when Buddy came back barking seeking for his attention.

“Did you have a great time?” Bill asked patting Buddy's head. “You better enjoy your time, mister.”

He was still patting Buddy when he felt his phone buzzed. He took it out from his pocket and read the message from Dr. Stephanie Pearce.

_Hey, Billy. Ok. Meet you at the Grapevine. 12PM._

***

**The Grapevine | Lunch**

 

“I was thinking about it. I mean go to Seattle!” John said in disbelief. He was discussing that his father wanted him to go to Seattle to become a partner in Gates and Garrett Law Firm. It was one of the successful law firms in Chicago. John’s father, Gregory, would be retiring and he wanted John to go back to Chicago so he could be a partner too.

“But it’s not that easy. I have to prove myself that I deserve to be a partner.” John said reaching for his wine-filled-goblet and drinking it straight up.

Hillary was listening to him. For the past few minutes that she spent it with John, she realized that he was actually an easy going person. And there was so much she could learn from him. Too bad that she wasn’t able to do so because there was no time for _talking_.

She reached for her own goblet when her eyes reverted at the far end of the restaurant. She could not mistake it, it was the professor in the University! She felt her pulse doubled; Her adrenaline pumping. She was immediately filled with excitement.

“Are you okay?” John asked a little worried.

Hillary turned her head back to John and smiled weakly.

“I’m sorry. I got distracted.”

John turned his head behind him looking at where Hillary was looking at. “What is it?” He asked.

Hillary shook her head and let out a nervous laugh. “It was nothing, I thought I saw an acquaintance. What are you saying?”

“Well…” but the rest of his words passed through Hillary’s ears. While she tried to maintain an eye contact with John, but she couldn’t help but let her eyes wander casually towards the guy that she met in the Opera house, and in the University.

_“Why the tears, Love?”_

Hillary wanted to groan. She couldn’t understand why she seem to see the guy everywhere. Now, he was there in an exclusive restaurant wearing a brown tweed coat with a white crisp shirt. He didn’t bother with a necktie and instead left the few buttons popped open revealing the V of his throat. His hair, she realized, was rich combination of salt and pepper, almost grayish. He looks … What? Someone in their 40’s. But he looks incredibly charming, warm, and… handsome.

Hillary crushed the french bread that she was holding. John stopped talking and looked at her suspiciously.

She smiled at him, so John continued. “So you know dad was persuasive. I am seriously having a hard time—”

Hillary’s eyes wandered again and this time to the guy’s date. She was not able to catch what she actually looks like and only the lady’s profile when the guy pulled the seat for her. There were few things that she noticed about the woman, voluminous wavy red hair, her coat expensive, and she was finely dressed.

… Is she his girlfriend? She thought.

Hillary felt her breath caught, and her heart clenched.

The guy sat in her line of sight, so she was able to watch him. She could see the guy smiling and laughing, his eyes crinkling on the side, and Hillary felt her heart flipped.

Then the guy stood. Immediately, Hillary thought what to do. Calculating... Thinking... Because it was her chance to speak to him. Then she saw him head to the restroom.

“Hillary—” John said rather roughly, snapping her attention back to him.

“Wh-what?” She stammered. She needed to hurry. For some unfathomable reason, she needed to reach the guy.

“I was saying that I need a reason to stay here…”

Hillary looked at him, then her eyes quickly darted as the guy went to the men’s room.

“I’m sorry, John, I have to go to use the ladies’ room.”

Hillary felt John grit his teeth, but she did not mind. She stood up and headed to the restroom.

Bill finished taking a leak and washing his hands. He smiled looking at his reflection on the glass before he got out from the men’s room. He was about to go back to his seat when he felt someone tugged the back of his coat making him turn.

Bill found himself standing face to face with the Senator. He felt his heart leaped as sudden elation came over him.

Bill couldn’t believe his luck to see her again. He thought that he would never personally see her again or even have the chance to speak to her. But there she was standing before him looking at him as if she, herself, couldn’t believe that they would be seeing each other too.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” She stammered reaching to rub her temple as if unnerved by something.

Hillary didn’t know what on earth had gotten into her to follow him to the restroom and reach him. She only knew that she had to. But now that he stood there in front of her, she did not know what to say. She stared at him like an idiot. But he did something that made her heart flipped, he gave her a kind smile like as if he understood why she came to him.

“I…” She started but something caught in her throat making her swallow, then shook her head and tried again. “I... um...”

She looked down, he must be thinking that she was an idiot. She, the Senator, who was so brave to speak about gender inequality in China but couldn’t find the words what to say to the man standing in front of her. Before she could berate herself further, she saw the tops of his shiny brown leather shoes in her line of vision as he moved closer. Hillary tipped her head up to look at him. He slowly raised his hand as if he was about to touch her cheek, but then decided not to, so he dropped his hand instead.

“It’s okay,” he encouraged, his eyes soft.

“I… I realized that I haven’t gotten your name.” She whispered.

Bill looked at her amusedly. She went her way to approach him without any prepared excuses, not that she had to, but it amused him that she had gotten into all that trouble to ask his name.

“It’s Bill Clinton.”

He said it with a cute Southern twang that he pronounced his last name as Clint’n. She nodded, letting his name sink down on her before she said: “Hillary.”

Of course, he knew her by name. Everyone knew her. She was the Senator in New York, but they were never introduced.

A smile hiked up at the corner of his lips, and it looked like he was struggling not to grin at her because he pursed his lips before he responded.

“I know, Senator Rodham.”

Hillary nodded, then they both turned their head when someone passed through prompting Bill to touch her arm sending sparks shooting all throughout her body. Bill felt it too that they ended up looking at each other. They stood there just staring as if they were about to say something more, but just couldn’t seem to find the right words what to say.

Hillary shook her head and it was as if she was back to being a legislator for she straightened up and said with firm tone, “Alright, nice meeting you, Bill.”

“Nice meeting you, Senator.”

Hillary nodded then she turned around and went back to her seat leaving Bill watching her walk away.

Bill watched her until she reached her table. It was there he saw that she was with a date. He looked at the back of her date. The custom tailored suit, thick jet black hair, and … well, the way the suit fitted the unnamed guy, he must not have an ounce of fat on his body.

Of course, she’s with a date, he thought in dismay.

Bill took a deep breath. Why the hell he cares?

Bill went back to his seat but before he could do so, he stilled knowing that where he was sitting, he was facing Senator Rodham; that he could see her in his line of sight in spite of the fact that they were few tables away from each other.

“Hey, are you okay?” Stephanie, or Steph, as Bill would fondly call her asked.

Bill turned his head towards Steph. “Yeah, I am.” Then he pulled the chair and sat.

“Are you sure that your father already know that I will be there in L.A?” He asked.

Stephanie grinned. “Yes, of course. He wanted to talk to you, by the way.”

Bill rolled his eyes, “I’m sure he heard about Du’mont’s complain.”

Steph looked at him. “No, it wasn’t that, he’s actually concerned about you.”

“Why is he concerned about me?”

“You know that he likes you very much,” Stephanie said avoiding his gaze. She stared down at her utensils feeling her cheeks burn. It wasn’t only that but her father likes Bill for her.

Stephanie and Bill had been friends since college. They were inseparable but while Bill sees her as his friend, Stephanie had been in love with him ever since. She thought she was over with her feelings for him when she got married. But when she got divorced, and Bill was the first one to visit her to ask how she had been, her feelings for him resurfaced.

Anthony Pearce, her father, knew about their friendship ever since. He also had gotten attached to Bill to the point that he wanted Bill for her. But Bill had been firm that they were only friends. Stephanie knew it and she had come to accept that.

Bill crinkled his nose at Stephanie’s statement thinking about Anthony Pearce. Out of curiosity, he let his eyes wander where Senator Rodham sat and the moment that he did, their eyes met.

_Shit._

Hillary thought. Bill caught her looking at him and it was too late, but there was no need for her to pretend. She held his stare for a while before she let her gaze drop to her plate.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to pressure you. It’s just that I really enjoy your company, Hill.” John said.

Hillary returned her gaze back to John who was asking her if she wanted them to be exclusively together. She did not respond. John knew her position with regards to relationship.

He sighed and relented. Instead of pushing the issue to her, he reached across the table to place his hand atop hers.

“Alright, alright, I won’t push the issue.” He said, then he gave her a lopsided smile that made him look so boyish. “But I’ll be staying over tonight.”

Bill gritted his teeth slightly annoyed with himself.

Why the fuck does he care that the man across Senator Rodham is holding her hand? Why? Why suddenly the feeling of wanting to have her seem to drive him crazy? Why does the insane idea of marching towards their table and demand the man to stop holding her hand sounds like a good idea?

Jesus.

Regardless, he needs to get hold of his irrational jealousy.

Wait, what?

Bill snapped his eyes closed as if in pain, realizing that he was _actually_ jealous.

But why?

Bill had been always meticulous in finding partner. He likes them low-profile, in fact, he had a notion that he would be marrying a professor too. But for some insane reason, he was attracted to a high-profile Senator.

Senator Rodham no less!

The Senator was actually controversial. She was not even ashamed to parade her young lovers. She was exactly the kind of woman that he avoids.

But that was not enough to make him like her less.

Bill wanted to smack his head on the table. Every fiber of his being told him that she was off limits and a heartbreak was already a foregone conclusion if he pursues her.

“Bill, are you even listening?” Stephanie asked looking at him.

Bill smiled at her apologetically. “I’m sorry, Steph, I was just thinking of something.”

Stephanie smiled and pushed her eyeglass back. Steph had mistaken that what was worrying Bill was his journey to L.A. She reached out and grasped his hand.

Bill looked at Stephanie and smiled, then he gripped her hand back.

Hillary felt her heart plummet seeing how Bill affectionately gripped the hand of the woman.

She couldn't understand her reaction to Bill. She was not normally attracted to guys like him, neither was she a jealous sort. As much as she tried to ignore her reaction, she couldn’t.

She had to get over it, and being in the same venue with him made it all hard for her to ignore him. John was still talking when she cut him and said.

“Can we already pay the bill?” She asked a little too sharply.

John looked at her, surprised. “Alright.”

Bill was halfway from drinking his water when he saw Senator Rodham and her date stood up and started heading towards the exit. He watched them as they go hoping to get some hint, a sign or anything.

But there was none.

The pang of disappointment that he felt was too overwhelming. He turned back to his food to continue eating even without tasting it.

Stop, Bill. Stop, he told himself.

***

That night Hillary stood on the balcony of her bedroom feeling disoriented, out of sync. It was as if she wasn’t in control of her mind and body. She took a sip of her wine thinking of what happened earlier.

After her lunch with John, she went back to her office working. Although she was able to focus, a small part of her, that small little voice that seem to be so obsessed with the Professor, kept on distracting her.

She didn’t know anything about him yet, so while she was staring blankly at her laptop screen her fingers itched to search about him.

She tried to fight it, and frankly, she won, but only for a while because after a few minutes the urge to find out about him won.

She got a little information about him. Forty-years-old. A literature professor at the University of New York. Graduated from Yale. Played in a band as a Saxophone player.

She told herself that she would read about him for few minutes until she realized that she had spent an hour. Then she tried again by telling herself that after reading about him, she would stop thinking about him.

But the thoughts about him didn’t stop even after an hour, nor did it stop when she was already with John. What made it worst was while she and John were in the middle of screwing each other, and she was close to reaching her orgasm, she moaned Bill’s name.

And it did not escape John’s ears.

“Who the fuck is Bill?” He asked, too furious after. Hillary tried to console him but to no avail.

There was no excuse for it. She was even mortified and angry for being unable to control herself.

Bill, whoever he was, seem to be an itch on her back. It was either she would do something about it or it would pester her until she scratched it off.

She heaved a sigh, she might as well include visiting University of New York in her appointments so she can get it done and over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, I am glad that you like the story so far. I just want to ask how do you guys feel about slow burn? haha.  
> I hope you will not be impatient. Anyway, hope to read your thoughts. 
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	4. Chapter 4

Hillary watched from Anthony Pearce’ office the students walking on the grounds.  
  
“Did I get it right, Senator? You went here to talk to Bill?”  
  
Hillary did not turn around to hide her reaction but she was able to keep her voice straight when she responded. “There is something that I want to discuss with him.”  
  
Anthony was about to say more when Hillary interrupted him.  
  
“I hope you can bring him here the soonest.” She said, “I don’t really have time.”

***

Bill was in the middle of his class discussing Romanticism when someone knocked on his door telling him to go to Pearce’ office immediately. He asked why but the messenger just shrugged.  
  
Bill was preparing for the worst. He was already thinking that maybe it was about his eccentric style in teaching that Du’mont kept on disparaging about and Pearce would reprimand him for it.  
  
When he reached Pearce office, he instantly spewed excuses. “Okay, alright, I know I am…” He stopped.  
  
It wasn’t Pearce.  
  
It was a woman.  
  
“Is Pearce around?” He asked.  
  
Hillary’s heartbeat was beating so loud in her chest that she could practically hear it in her ears. When Pearce left to give them privacy she started thinking what to say to Bill this time, why she was there. However, she couldn’t get a decent excuse because, frankly, all she wanted was to get over her fascination with him.  
  
She was rehearsing what to say, but couldn't find one until she heard the door opened and heard his voice.  
  
Hillary wasn’t exactly sure what kind of reaction she was hoping from him when she turned around to face him. She saw a hint of a surprise but then he quickly covered it by keeping his face straight.  
  
“Hi,” she said quietly holding his gaze.  
  
Bill remained silent. Hillary moved to stand beside Pearce’ table.  
  
“I know you might be wondering why I am here…” she said looking at the papers and books that were on Pearce’ table trying to avoid from looking at Bill.  
  
Bill watched as Hillary struggled to explain why she was there. There were few things running in his mind. But before he ended up making an assumption, he would hear what she had to say.  
  
“To say, I am wondering about that too.” She admitted. She slowly reached to arrange the picture frame perched on the top of Pearce’ table. A habit that she had developed when she was nervous.  
  
“But I knew I had to.” Then she forced herself to look at him. She moved to stand beside Pearce’ chair as if to use it to protect herself from being scrutinized by his stare.  
  
“Why is that?” He asked softly that made the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She likes his Southern drawl. It was so far from her New York accent.  
  
Hillary swallowed trying to decide whether or not to say it, but then heck, she realized that it doesn’t really matter. “This may sound crazy, but have you ever felt the need to do something, even though it’s crazy or unimaginable because something deep within your soul tells you to do it?”  
  
Bill tilted his head to the side contemplating. He had that moment too. When his father had urged him to take a law, he knew that it wasn’t for him; that his heart would always be for literature. So while being a professor did not allow him to become a millionaire or buy luxury things, it was fulfilling. But he followed what spoke to his soul and it was the best decision. Just as what he felt when he saw her standing alone on the catwalk. Common sense told him to leave her, to abandon the idea of coming close, but he didn’t because something tells him to do it—to go and approach her.  
  
“Yes,” he responded. “I know what you mean.”  
  
Hillary heaved a sigh of relief. She didn’t realize that she was actually holding her breath while waiting for his answer.  
  
Hillary bit the bottom of her lip and slowly nodded. So there they were standing a few steps away from each other waiting for someone to break the silence, to say something more. The air in the room became thicker with each passing second of their silence.  
  
“So—” They both said at the same time. Hillary smiled.  
  
“Go ahead.” Bill encouraged.  
  
“I don’t normally do this, because we were not properly introduced,” she said, “but do you want to go out with me?”  
  
Then she remembered that the woman that Bill was with.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, you don’t have to, I might... I didn’t consider that your wife... er… or girlfriend—”  
  
“No,” Bill interrupted. Hillary looked at him. “I’m not in a relationship with anyone.”  
  
Hillary caught her lower lip between her teeth nodding.  
  
“I assume that the guy you were with is not your...?” Bill asked in return.  
  
“No, he’s not a boyfriend.”  
  
Bill nodded.  
  
“I guess that settles it,” Hillary said feeling a little awkward. “I’ll see you Mr. Clinton in the Bistro tonight at 7?”  
  
Bill shook his head while Hillary looked at him frowning.  
  
“Not at the Bistro. I’ll take you somewhere my choice. I’ll see you in your office by 7.”  
  
Bill dictated it instead of asking her which made Hillary pursued her lips. He was starting to become familiar with some of her idiosyncrasies and the thought made him smile. He took a step closer.

_Closer…_

_Closer..._  
  
Every step he took made Hillary gripped Pearce’ chair harder as if it was her lifeline. She kept her ground until Bill stood a step away from her. His eyes darted to her hand gripping the chair.  
  
“You should relax your hold, Hillary.”  
  
The way he said her name sent chills down her spine. It sounded so intimate like a sweet caress of the night.  
  
“Uhh…” Hillary faltered.  
  
Bill gave her a knowing smile. “Do I make you nervous, Hillary?” He asked almost whispering.  
  
No.  
  
Not nervous. He made her ache.  
  
Bill noticed a faint blush appeared on her cheek and he moved his hand intending to rub it with his thumb but before he could do so, they both heard a knock.  
  
Bill took a step back.  
  
And another knock.  
  
“Come… come in,” Hillary faltered.  
  
Anthony Pearce pushed the door open and looked at them.  
  
“Are you both okay now?” He asked.  
  
Hillary moved around the table and headed towards the door with unsteady legs. “Yes… yes, we are done here.”  
  
“Seven sharp, Senator,” Bill reminded, Hillary looked over her shoulder and nodded.

***

  
“You did what?” Stephanie exclaimed standing before Bill. Her white coat on.  
  
Bill chuckled at her outburst. “Why are you so surprised, Steph?” He asked.  
  
Stephanie just shrugged. She pushed back her eyeglass in place as she hooked her stethoscope into her ears.  
  
“You know, I’ve never said this—”  
  
Stephanie interrupted him by raising her finger at him in warning. She pressed the flat chestpiece of the stethoscope against his chest exactly where his heart beats, then moved it a little to the side trying to get a better sound of his heart, but couldn’t.  
  
“Confirmed. You don’t have a heart,” she said sarcastically as she unhooked the stethoscope to check the flat chestpiece.  
  
Bill laughed, then felt something clenched in his chest prompting him to place his hand against it.  
  
“Take off your sweater, Bill.” Stephanie asked. She turned around to go to her table to replace her stethoscope. She checked it again, then when she turned around to return to Bill, she stopped.  
  
Bill sat on the gurney bare-chested. She turned back again to her table feeling her ears burn. It wasn’t that she was being a prude but seeing Bill without his shirt made Stephanie feel uncomfortable. Maybe because it was actually the first time that she had seen him without his shirt, but maybe because she was seriously infatuated with him.  
  
She allowed her cheeks to cool before she turned back to him.  
  
She kept her gaze on the stethoscope pretending like as if she was testing it.  
  
Bill sat still waiting for her to do her prodding. He flinched at the coolness of the chestpiece while Steph focused.  
  
She turned her head to the side as if thinking about something then pulled back when she was done. “You’re fine, Billy. But I really think we need to go to L.A really soon.”  
  
She turned around giving Bill his privacy.  
  
Bill hopped from the gurney and started tucking in his shirt.  
  
“How’s Tyler?” He asked without looking up. Tyler was Stephanie’s five-year-old son.  
  
“He’s fine. He misses you already.”  
  
Bill grinned. “Tell him that unc’ Billy will see him soon.”  
  
Stephanie shook her head. “Nice change of topic.”  
  
Bill spread his arms to the side. “I wasn’t.”  
  
“Look, we all know about the Senator’s hordes of lovers. Why did you agree to go out with her?”  
  
But Bill knew that Stephanie or anyone would not understand what he and the Senator “shared”.  
  
Stephanie already knew that regardless of what she would say, Bill would not listen to her warning.  
  
“You know what you’re doing, just really be careful,” Stephanie relented. “I feel that you are her next conquest.”  
  
Bill smiled. He and Stephanie always got each other’s back. He was so grateful for her friendship.  
  
“Don’t worry. I got this, Stephie.” He said as he took his coat and prepared himself to leave her office.  
  
“Don’t call me that!”  
  
Bill just laughed on his way out of her office. Stephanie shook her head looking at the door that Bill had closed.  
  
“If only I don’t love you that much,” she sighed.

***

 **Senator Hillary Rodham Office | New York**  
6:45 PM  
  
Hillary glanced at her clock. He said that he would be arriving in her office at seven sharp. She chewed her bottom lip anxiously. She was so anxious about the date that she couldn't focus properly. She didn't know why. She had dated successful businessmen, well-known Senator, congressman, lawyer, and doctor but the professor… the professor that she would be going out within the next few minutes made her feel conscious. She wanted him to like her.  
  
She dropped her face into her hands.  
  
What on earth is happening to you, Rodham?! She thought in distress. Keep yourself together.  
  
“Ma’am Bill Clinton is already here. Shall I let him in?”  
  
Hillary immediately pushed back her seat.  
  
“Yes, let him in.”  
  
She was too nervous to sit so she stood and went to stand next to the window.  
  
“Sir, you may proceed. Senator Rodham’s room is at the far end corner in that hallway.” Senator Rodham’s secretary directed.  
  
Bill smiled and gripped the bouquet that he was holding. He saw the secretary eyed the bouquet and smiled at him kindly.  
  
This is it, we are going to meet destiny.  
  
Bill had few choices with what to wear, he could have worn a suit and tie just like those men in her industry but he did not do so. He wanted to be himself. Instead, he had worn plaids over a leather jacket.  
  
There were few things that he had to consider too like his choice of cologne, shoes, and of course, his gift. There was something else he planned for that night, something he hoped that she would like.  
  
Bill had quickly fixed his hair with his fingers sort of laughing to himself because it felt like a prom. It was silly, he thought.  
  
But honestly, he wanted to look good for the Senator. He wanted the date to be perfect.  
  
Bill clutched the bouquet in his hand as he made his way towards her office. Senator Rodham’s office by that time was already quiet. The desks were already empty. Even the lights were dimmed.  
  
Every step he took something tells him that it was right, that he was in the right place, at the right time. He felt at peace because something felt right.  
  
_Finally_  
  
_Finally_  
  
_Finally_  
  
The word kept chanting at the back of his head.  
  
_This is it_  
  
_This is it_  
  
_This is it_  
  
He stood right in front of the oak door. He knocked once, turned the handle, and gently pushed the door open.  
  
Is this really it? He thought.  
  
When Bill opened the door to Senator Rodham’s office, he allowed his eyes to adjust to the dimness of her room. He could see the skyscrapers and the city of New York at night beyond the floor to ceiling glass. It was astounding and breathtaking. Then his eyes darted to the figure at the corner.  
  
It was Senator Rodham.  
  
“Good evening, Mr. Clinton,” she greeted breathily.  
  
Bill smiled a little seeing the rise and fall of Senator Rodham’s chest. It looks like she was just as tense as he was about this date.  
  
Hillary bit her lip before she decided to approach him even with unsteady legs. They both looked at each other for a while before her eyes dropped to what his hand was holding.  
  
She blinked. Did she saw it right?  
  
Bill chuckled and handed the bouquet of sharpened pencils to her.  
  
Hillary laughed, not because she was laughing at his gift but because it was so unexpected.  
  
Her shoulders were still shaking when she took the pencils from him and clutched them as for how she would clutch a real bouquet.  
  
She smiled before she answered him. “I love pencils.”  
  
Bill smiled gently, “A part of me felt that you might like them.”  
  
Hillary turned to look at him, finally feeling at ease. “Thank you,” she said touching the tip.  
  
“You’re welcome,” he told her.  
  
Hillary turned back to her table. She leaned a little as she placed the pencils neatly in the center. When she straightened, she felt the heat of Bill’s body behind her.  
  
“I sharpened each one of them,” he whispered, the warmth of his breath touched the skin at the back of her ear making Hillary sigh.  
  
Hillary had the urge to squirm at the intimacy, but instead, she held her reaction down by turning to look over her shoulder. “I’ll remember that when I use them.”  
  
Bill gave her a lopsided smile before he stepped back and gave her some space.  
  
“Shall we, Senator?”  
  
Hillary smiled. “Sure, I’ll just get my coat.” She walked towards her coat holder before she could even reach it, she saw Bill reached out for it behind her.  
  
“Let me drape it for you,” he said, his tone huskier than he expected.  
  
He took the coat and the back of his fingers brushed the exposed skin on her shoulder sending a delicious chill down her spine.  
  
“Wh-Where are we heading?” Hillary asked to distract herself.  
  
“Somewhere,” Bill said vaguely making Hillary turn to look at him.  
  
Bill chuckled. “You’ll like it.”  
  
“Why do I feel worried?” Hillary joked.  
  
They made their way out of the building in silence. Hillary rubbed her hands while becoming increasingly aware of the man beside her. There was something calming in his quiet presence. It made her feel at ease, even protected.  
  
Bill had been itching to hold her, to touch her. Anything. Just to get closer to her. However, since they barely know each other, and he couldn’t gauge her mood, he kept his hands to himself.  
  
When they got outside the building, Hillary’s eyes darted to the motorcycle parked just outside.  
  
_Oh, no._  
  
“Shall we?” Bill asked.  
  
“You want me to ride a motorcycle?” Hillary asked in disbelief.  
  
“Is there something wrong with a motorcycle?” Bill asked smiling at her.  
  
_Oh, shit._  
  
“No, there’s nothing wrong with a motorcycle, but you can’t really expect me to ride a motorcycle.” She said panicking a little bit.  
  
It wasn’t that she did not want to ride it. She just found the idea outrageous. She! Riding a motorcycle! She knew that if she rode that one and the media found out about it, they would criticize her for it. Plus, it seems a little dangerous.  
  
Bill leaned against the motorcycle his arms crossed against his chest.  
  
Hillary took a deep breath because Bill in that leather jacket with his hair ruffled by the wind, and with that teasing smile on his face looks incredibly charming.  
  
“I… I can’t.” She said.  
  
“Why not?” He asked grinning.  
  
“Because…” she touched her head thinking of any reason, but couldn't find anything, “because, God damn it, I’m a Senator!”  
  
Bill chuckled. She was cute. She was like an infuriated bunny that he wanted to cuddle.  
  
“Are you laughing at me?” She asked glaring at him.  
  
Bill straightened up, and he took a step closer making Hillary swallow. She was tempted to take a step back but she held her ground.  
  
Bill stood close to her that Hillary was prompted to tilt her head up to meet his gaze.  
  
When she did, Bill realized how beautiful she was there with the wind gently blowing her hair. He didn’t know why but the urge to kiss her while she glared at him was astounding. But he didn’t. It was too soon to do it.  
  
“Live a little, Hillary,” Bill whispered reaching out to tuck her strayed hair behind her ear.

***

  
“If we fall, I swear to God,” Hillary warned a little later after losing the discussion with Bill.     
  
"Hold tight," He said, Hillary placed her hands on his waist gripping them.  
  
Bill smiled feeling triumphant. But he wasn't contented with her hold so he grasped her hands holding his waist and, instead, wrapped them tightly around him prompting Hillary to embrace him, her front pressing against the wall of his back. Hillary cocked her head to the side surprised by what he did.  
  
“Just making sure that you hold me tight so you won’t fall,” Bill clarified before he kicked the pedal starting the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I hope you enjoy the update. Second, it might take a while for me to update the next chapter. Lastly, I hope to hear your thoughtttssssssssssss. :*
> 
> Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy here you. I've released it earlier than expected LOL. Anyway, there's a clickable link there if you want to the song played. HAHAHAHA. omg. how cheesy can I get? Anyway, whatevs. enjoy.
> 
> As usual, I don't have a beta. Forgive me.

Riding a motorcycle was exhilarating, but with Hillary’s arms wrapped around Bill was breathtaking. She became acquainted feeling his body. She could feel the heat emanating from him, feel the flesh under her hands, and she even had the chance to smell his perfume. But if there was something that she also discovered it was how incredibly soft he was to hold.  
  
She wanted to laugh at the hilarity of it. While Bill was not the usual muscular guys that she usually go out with, he was soft and warm. Bill wasn’t at all too flabby but he was cuddly. The thought made her laugh because she couldn’t imagine that one day she would be attracted to someone like him.  
  
More than that, she thought that riding a motorcycle with her holding him made her feel that she was in those romantic movies that she had seen. It frankly made her smile.  
  
She pulled back a little to look at him, but instead, her eyes dropped to the shell of his ear, and she suddenly had the crazy idea about nipping them.  
  
She took a deep breath as a jolt of delicious pleasure shot through her core.  
  
She wondered, what kind of lover is he?  
  
Before she could think further about him being a lover, she noticed that they were slowing down until they stopped in front a restaurant. Bill alighted first then helped her.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asked reaching out to fix her hair.  
  
Hillary nodded then turned her gaze down hoping that he won’t catch the blush on her cheeks  
  
Bill smiled gently and led her towards the restaurant.  
  
Hillary looked at the name of the restaurant in a LED signage. “The Southern Grill,” she said.  
  
Bill chuckled. “I hope you don’t mind that I did not take you to one of the five-star restaurants.”  
  
Hillary smiled at his honesty, “No, it’s okay.”  
  
Hillary looked at the interiors, she turned to look at Bill who was walking beside her. “Now, I know why you brought me here.” She said grinning at him.  
  
The restaurant-bar was Southern-inspired. The interior was rustic. There were planks and woods everywhere.  
  
She hurriedly went to the jukebox and looked at the list of songs as [Unchained Melody started playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYj2hex99gY).  
  
“So why do you think I brought you here?” Bill asked huskily behind her as he placed his hands on her waist.  
  
Hillary turned to him grinning, “Because you want to remind me how old you are.”  
  
Bill laughed out loud making some of the people turn to them luckily there were only a few people inside.  
  
“Do I get to dance later?” Hillary teased whispering as she listened to the song playing.  
  
She did not mean for her question to be taken seriously, but Bill did. He reached for her hand and placed it on his waist as he held the other.  
  
_Oh, my love, my darling_  
_I've hungered, for your touch_  
_A long, lonely time_  
  
Hillary stared at him, not believing that he maneuvered her into slow dancing in the middle of the restaurant. But she relented eventually. She moved with him.  
  
_Time goes by so slowly_  
_And time can do so much_  
_Are you still mine?_  
  
She was not a romantic kind but being serenaded by Righteous Brothers’ Unchained Melody while slow dancing with Bill made her want to believe.  
  
Bill’s eyes gentled and held her gaze. He saw the emotions played on her face until her eyes turned glassy with unshed tears.  
  
_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea_  
_To the open arms of the sea_  
_Yes, lonely rivers sigh, "Wait for me, wait for me_  
_I'll be coming home, wait for me"_  
  
They were worlds apart and Bill did not want to hope that he and the wonderful woman who was slow dancing with him had any future. But he wanted to enjoy the moment and dream that he wasn’t with a Senator but with someone named _Hillary_.  
  
They stayed like that slowly swaying as if they were alone in the room.  
  
Bill’s hand on her back pressed her closer and he leaned until he pressed the side of his face against hers.  
  
Hillary could hear her heartbeat trip hammering against her chest, her muscles tensed. Maybe she thought that Bill felt how tensed she was for he soothed his hand on her back.  
  
“Relax,” he whispered running his hand slowly soothing her back until they reached the ending of the song.  
  
Bill pulled back and tipped his head down to look at her. “As much as I want to keep on dancing, but I do not want us to be late in the next place where I am planning to take you next.”  
  
Hillary smiled at him, “You are full of surprise, Bill.”  
  
“I intend to make this night unforgettable, Hillary.”

***

Hillary wasn’t exactly sure if she would squirm at her seat because Bill stared openly at her. She tried to avoid his eyes by looking at the surrounding. A part of her wasn’t really comfortable with eye contact with him because she was afraid that if she stared too long, he would only see the list of men that she had been with. While she did not regret her past, there was something so pure about him that makes her out of his league.  
  
Bill couldn’t keep his eyes off her. It was just too good to be true. Senator Rodham sitting across from him as his date. She was just as radiant, enchanting, and incredibly so magnificent. Although, a part of him was afraid to dream he couldn’t help himself. Can he really make her his? And he wondered, why was she interested with him when she had dated more sophisticated men?  
  
_“I feel that you are her next conquest,”_ Stephanie’s warning came across his mind.  
  
Does she want to try a different taste this time? He wondered.  
  
He would be careful. Bill wasn’t exactly sure what she wanted from him. Obviously, she was not after his money because she knows that he had nothing to offer. But if she wanted to sleep with him, she wouldn’t get it. He wasn’t that kind of a man who would sleep around for the sake of experience.  
  
But he would enjoy the moment.  
  
Didn’t he learn that from Horace? _Carpe diem_. If he was really just a conquest for her then he would make sure that she wouldn’t forget him.  
  
“Is there something wrong?” Hillary finally asked because she was becoming unnerved by his stare.  
  
Bill smiled slowly that made Hillary’s insides flipped. To make it worst, he reached across the table and gently touched the smooth skin at the back of her hand sending sparks shooting through her body.  
  
“There’s none,” Bill responded. He let his thumb rub her skin as he added. “You are just breathtaking.”  
  
Hillary was not able to hide it, but she felt her cheeks burn. Although she was called beautiful before, she never received a compliment as intense and sincere from anyone.  
  
They ate in silence. In fact, Bill was only waiting for her to finish her meal. They’ve asked a few question, but ost of the time they just enjoyed each other’s quiet company.  
  
Normally, at this point, men would start talking about themselves or try to be as talkative to impress her. However, Bill’s silence was oddly comforting.  
  
Then it seems like Bill was in a hurry because when they finished eating, he automatically asked for the bill.  
  
“I’m sorry, I know I’m being abrupt, however, I just want to be sure that we don’t miss the other place where we are heading next.”  
  
Hillary smiled. “It’s okay.”  
  
When they got out, Hillary thought that they’d be riding the motorcycle but they didn’t.  
  
“By the way, if you are wondering, I don’t own the motorcycle. I borrowed it. The owner of the Southern Grill is a friend and I asked if I can borrow his motorcycle.”  
  
Hillary giggled showing off that overbite smile. “I get it, you brought me there because you borrowed the owner’s motorcycle.”  
  
Bill laughed, “No! I know it looks like that but it’s not. I swear. Southern Grill is my favorite grill around the city. It reminds me of home.”  
  
Hillary turned his head to him. “And where is home?”  
  
Bill had the urge to hold her hand or wrap his arm around her shoulder, but again, he didn’t. So instead, he put his hands in his pocket as he looked down on the pavement. “Arkansas.”  
  
Hillary heard the sigh at the end of his answer, and she wondered if he misses his home and Southern Grill was a balm for his soul.  
  
“You, where is home for you?” She heard him asked.  
  
“Chicago.” She responded.  
  
“When was the last time you visited it?”  
  
“It was a long time ago.”  
  
Bill turned to her. He wanted to ask why, but he wondered if asking it would be too personal. So he kept quiet.  
  
“Anyway, where are we heading next?” Hillary asked.  
  
Bill smiled. “We are almost there.”  
  
Before they even stopped at the building, Hillary already knew where he was taking her.  
  
Of course, the Public Library. Why is she not surprised?  
  
“Isn’t this supposedly closed already?” She asked looking at the building in front of her.  
  
Bill turned to her grinning.  
  
“I know a way,” Bill responded mischievously. He grasped her wrist pulling her, but Hillary tugged back.  
  
“No—” she warned.  
  
Bill turned his head to look at her.  
  
“I don’t want us to get caught.” She told him.  
  
Bill smiled. “I know you are worried, but don’t worry, I asked a good friend who works at the library if we can access it tonight.”  
  
“What?!” She asked in disbelief.  
  
Bill took a step closer, “I’m not going to harm you, Hillary or even your name. I know you’ve met me under odd circumstances--at the catwalk of the Opera house which was breaking a rule. But we are not breaking a rule.”  
  
Hillary looked at his pleading eyes. How could she not when he look at her that way?  
  
“I’d like to meet your friend,” she relented.  
  
They approached the building and the security guard who was at the reception area greeted them halfway.  
  
“Oye, Billy! You really came here with a date!” The guard said laughing.  
  
Bill rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.  
  
“Told you, Jay. I’ll be bringing a date.”  
  
The bulky toffee colored guard looked at Bill’s date and Hillary saw Jay’s eyes turned wide.  
  
“Man, I thought you kiddin’ me! It’s really Senator Rodham!”  
  
“Hello, Jay.” Hillary greeted offering her hand to him.  
  
“Evenin’ ma’am!" Jay greeted shaking her hand. "Beggin’ my pardon, I thought my man Billy here is imaginin’ again!”  
  
Hillary chuckled turning to Bill. “Is he always imagining, Jay?”  
  
“Most of the time, ma’am!”  
  
“Hey, stop now. You’re embarrassing me to my date.” Bill said.  
  
Jay laughed.  
  
“Okay, you know the way inside, Billy. I trust you to keep the library neat, and the books back on the shelf!”  
  
“Aye, officer!” Bill said giving him a friendly salute.  
  
They walked in silence. New York Public Library at night was a little eerie because of the silence. It was also a little dim inside. Hillary didn’t really believe in ghosts —  
  
“Boo!” Bill yelled.  
  
“HOLY SH—” Hillary shrieked feeling her heart leaped to her throat.  
  
Bill guffawed while Hillary rolled her eyes at him.  
  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t help it. You look tense.” Bill said apologetically grasping her arms.  
  
“You need to relax a little.” He added.  
  
“But I am relaxed.”  
  
Bill sighed and he moved to place his hands on top of her shoulders prompting Hillary to stop. Bill moved closer as he pressed his thumbs at the tight muscle on her back.  
  
Hillary closed her eyes and allowed Bill to knead her muscles. She tipped her head enjoying the pleasure. She arched her back when Bill moved his hands a little lower.  
  
_Lower…_  
  
_Lower…_  
  
Hillary titled her head to the side imagining how it would feel to have those long and adept fingers massaging her body.  
  
Then he stopped.  
  
Hillary snapped her eyes open.  
  
“Good?” He asked looking at her.  
  
_No. Not enough._  
  
“Y...yeah,” she stammered.  
  
“Let’s go, we only have one hour to stay,” Bill said.  
  
Bill led her to the General Research section. There were few lights on enough for them to see each other, but not enough to see the whole room.  
  
“When was the last time you’ve been here?” Bill asked as they go through the shelves. He maintained a step behind her.  
  
Hillary glided her finger on the spine of the books as they walked along.  
  
“I seriously can’t remember,” she responded.  
  
Hillary always felt a sense of belongingness in the presence of books. But it had been so long since she had the luxury of time to spend it in a library. She was glad that Bill chose that place. It felt like she was visiting a long time friend.  
  
“Why did you chose the library?” She asked.  
  
She turned around to face him as Bill stood in front of her. Hillary took a deep breath realizing that he had trapped her between the shelf and his body.  
  
Bill allowed his eyes to roam her face. Her eyes, the arch of her brows, the tip of her nose, the soft plump of her lips, her apple cheeks. He nearly sighed in front of her. There was no inch of her that was not beautiful.  
  
“I chose the library because it’s my favorite place.”  
  
Hillary beamed at him, “Why am I not surprised?” She giggled, then added. “First, your favorite restaurant, then favorite place, what’s next?”  
  
Bill’s eyes dropped to her lips that made Hillary grip the spine of the book behind her.  
  
“I have to decide what’s next,” he whispered and then leaned. Hillary took a sharp intake of breath, but then he was only reaching for a book behind her.  
  
When he pulled back, he opened the book randomly, then pressed his nose on the crevice of the book. He brought the book down and said. “My favorite smell, perhaps.”  
  
He turned the book to her, and Hillary smiled a little. Not yet recovering from a short pang of disappointment. She pressed her nose against the page of the book and sniffed.  
  
“Isn’t that a wonderful smell?” He asked.  
  
“I love how the book smells too.”  
  
Bill placed the book back to the shelf, then he smiled sheepishly at her. “You might find me odd.”  
  
“No,” Hillary responded immediately. She reached out to frame his face with her hands and said with sincerity. “No, you are not odd. You… you are exquisite.”  
  
Bill smiled touched by her sincere compliment. He reached out to rub the back of his fingers against her cheeks. He was yearning to kiss her, and he deeply wanted to, but he was preventing himself. He didn’t like to be like the other men that she went out with, and he didn’t want her to classify him to be one of them.  
  
Hillary wondered what was keeping him from kissing her. She could see the urge in his eyes and the way he touched her. Although normally, she wouldn’t be shy to initiate the act, she didn’t want to. She wanted Bill to take the step.  
  
“Thank you,” his whispered then he let out a sigh.  
  
“How often do you visit this library?” Hillary asked as they started walking again.  
  
“Every day.” Then he seemed to think about his answer, then corrected them. “Nearly every day, I mean.”  
  
Hillary smiled. “Do you know where some of the books are located?”  
  
Bill raised his brow at her challenging tone. “Ask me. Anything. Literature.”  
  
“The Great Gatsby,” Hillary said.  
  
Bill smiled. “Easy.”  
  
He reached for her hand as he brought her to the shelf where the book was kept. He took out a small flashlight in his pocket and started lighting the spines of the books.  
  
“Fitzgerald. Good old sport, Fitzgerald.” Bill said in monologue searching for Fitzgerald’s name. He ran his long finger on the spine of the books.  
  
Hillary didn’t doubt he would find the book, and he did. He pulled it and handed it to her.  
  
“Good old sport, Gatsby.”  
  
Hillary smiled cheekily, and opened the book randomly, then she pressed her nose to the crevice inhaling the scent.  
  
“Chapter six,” she heard Bill say.  
  
Hillary looked at him then leafed through the book looking for chapter six. Bill peeked at the page then he pointed somewhere and Hillary dragged her gaze to look at where he was pointing at.  
  
“Read it,” Bill whispered.  
  
Hillary nodded then wetted her lips before she read what was written: “His heart beat faster and faster as Daisy’s white face came up to his own. He knew that when he kissed this girl, and forever wed his unutterable visions to her perishable breath, his mind would never romp again like the mind of God. So he waited, listening for a moment longer to the tuning fork that had been struck upon a star. Then he kissed her. At his lips’ touch she blossomed like a flower and the incarnation was complete.”  
  
When Hillary ended the passage, she was breathing hard. Bill pulled the book from her and dropped it.  
  
He leaned until ever so slowly, he spoke against her lips. “At his lips’ touch she blossomed like a flower and the incarnation was complete—“  
  
“Yo, Billy! Are you here?”  
  
It was Joe.  
  
Bill turned his head and he pulled back away from her.  
  
“We’re in here!” Bill answered then he went down to pick up the book from the floor.  
  
Hillary’s chest was rising and falling like as if she ran. She felt her head spinning. She felt light-headed that she had to steady herself by propping her hand on the shelf.  
  
“I thought you got lost or somethin’, man.” Joe said reaching them, then he saw Senator Rodham standing. “Evenin’, Ma’am.”  
  
Hillary nodded.  
  
“Nah, it’s okay, we’re about to leave.”  
  
Bill turned back to her. “Let’s go?” He asked her.  
  
Hillary nodded.  
  
“Do you mind walking for a while?” Bill asked as they headed out of the building.  
  
Hillary nodded.  
  
They walked in silence, then Bill stopped to stare at the sky.  
  
“We have to hurry. It looks like the rain is going to pour soon.”  
  
“There’s no point to hurry, I live quite far.”  
  
Bill nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll look for a cab.”  
  
Hillary didn’t respond. She was still reeling from the experience earlier. The moment that Bill almost kissed her brought goosebumps through her skin. It was electrifying. And to think that they did not even kiss yet!  
  
Hillary turned to look at Bill who was looking out for a cab when the thunder boomed from a distance, then the rain suddenly poured.  
  
“Damnit!” Bill groaned.  
  
He turned to Hillary and took off his leather jacket and used it to cover her head.  
  
“I usually have a backout plan, but I didn’t check that it would rain,” Bill said dryly trying to be humorous.  
  
But Hillary was far from caring that she was getting soaked from the rain or she was starting to freeze because all she could think about was Bill.  
  
Bill tipped his head down worried that Hillary might be pissed off at him because she stood there soaked and freezing.  
  
“Hillary?” Bill whispered.  
  
Hillary tipped her head up to look at him. She watched the rain ran down his face. His hair plastered to his head squinting at her.  
  
And it was there, under the heavy rain where the thunder was roaring, that she finally admitted that she had fallen in love with him.  
  
It was clear to her just as her heart was beating steadily in her chest.  
  
Bill saw her opened her mouth as if to say something.  
  
“I…” she croaked, then she blinked.  
  
“Hillary?” He asked again, then added. “I’m sorry, darlin—“  
  
But the rest of his words were forgotten as Hillary threw herself at him and kissed him.  
  
Hillary no longer cared of the restraint that she was telling herself about, but when Bill looked down at her worried at their current situation, she no longer fought her feeling.  
  
She had to.  
  
Goddamnit, she had to do it.  
  
So she kissed him. She kissed him like as if it was all that mattered to her, like as if it was the answer to the hundred thousands of questions inside her head about love, life, and death.  
  
It was a kiss like no other.  
  
But when she kissed him, Hillary was starting to regret it because Bill was not responding to her kiss, that his lips were stiff.  
  
He did not want to kiss her.  
  
_Please._  
  
She wanted to cry out of mortification and frustration.  
  
But then she felt him moved against her, his arms wrapping around her back holding her against him as his lips opened against hers.  
  
Yes!  
  
_Finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyeeeed! If you missed the clickable, here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYj2hex99gY :p
> 
> Thank you to my good old sport, [Writingfromprosetopoetry](https://writingpoetrytoprose.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my flaws for I have no beta.

Bill was taken by surprise when Hillary threw herself at him. In fact, it took him a fraction of a second to realize what was happening.  
  
His initial response was to stop her, but Hillary was so warm and soft that he ended up giving the pleasure of returning her kisses. When he did, her kisses became gentle that sent a jolt of delicious pleasure right through his groin.  
  
Bill wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He fitted his lips perfectly against hers, familiarizing himself with the texture. The kiss was gentle and unhurried until he felt Hillary’s tongue tracing hotly against his demanding an entrance. The moment that Bill opened to her, it sent fireworks shooting through his body.  
  
He allowed himself to enjoy the caress of her tongue, the silky glide, and mating with his. She was an expert.  
  
Hillary found something sweet in kissing Bill that she felt her knees weak. She wanted to prolong it. She wanted to savor his kisses until she was heady with desire.  
  
It was amazing she thought, that in a span of few hours spending with Bill made her feel alive. It was something that she hadn't felt before.  
  
It felt right. It felt like finally finding what she had been looking for. She felt that he was something. She knew that he was different the moment that she had laid her eyes on him, and she was right.  
  
Bill pulled back to look at her, their arms still wrapped around each other.  
  
Hillary squinted against the rain as Bill leaned and brushed the tip of his nose against hers.  
  
“Aren’t you cold?” He asked.  
  
Hillary beamed at him. “I’m perfectly warm.”  
  
They didn’t mind the rain. They waited for a cab while Bill tried to shield them by using his leather jacket covering their heads. Hillary huddled closer to his chest for warmth.  
  
When they reached her apartment, Bill went to the laundry to dry his clothes. She handed him a towel while Hillary went to her bedroom.  
  
Bill sat in her kitchen thinking.  
  
Although they were a few rooms away, Bill could feel the sexual tension between them. It hung above them as thick as his current arousal.  
  
Bill stood and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
_You are in control of the situation, idiot._  
  
It took a while for him to go to Hillary’s room. When he reached her room, he allowed himself to be acquainted with the interiors. It was neat and he realized that she had also a good collection of books and magazine on her shelf, and he likes her collection very much. Her room also suited her because of its vibrant color. Then his gaze turned to the thick and wide bed.  
  
_Jesus. All the things that they could do in there._  
  
Bill gritted his teeth feeling himself grow harder. He almost laughed because it felt like it would be his first time to get laid when he was a very much experienced man. But thinking about it, sleeping with a senator was something he hadn't done before. So it was just the same, right?  
  
He shook his head and told himself to relax. He went to her shelf and pulled a book to occupy himself. He brought it with him and reclined on her bed.  
  
Hillary was tense as hell. She intended to sleep with Bill that night. She found him amazing, sweet, and romantic. Besides, they both like each other. The way he kissed her told her that. She would seduce him so she wore her sexy nighties and she dabbed a perfume behind her ear.  
  
This is it, she thought nervously.  
  
When Hillary left the bathroom her eyes darted to the sexy man reclining on her bed reading her book half naked. It was enough to bring a delicious ache to her core.  
  
_Damn_.  
  
A smile broke on Bill’s lips as he patted the space beside him. Hillary giggled and climbed the bed and scooted to recline next to him, her arms automatically wrapping around him.  
  
“What did you pick this time?” She asked trying to have a look at the book.  
  
“Vox by Nicholson Baker,” Bill responded.  
  
“Have you read it?” She asked huskily.  
  
Bill turned to her and said, “Of course.”  
  
Hillary smiled at his skin and started giving him biting kisses on his shoulder.  
  
Bill swallowed, then he heard her ask. “Can you read the third paragraph of chapter seven?”  
  
Hillary caught her plump bottom lips between her teeth waiting for him to read that steamy part.  
  
Bill nodded, he leafed through the pages first, then he took a deep breath and read in his Southern accent.

 

 

> _… I run my fingers just down the long place where the insides of your thighs touch, all the way to your knees, and then I’d let go of your legs, and they’d fall slightly apart, and as my hands started to move up inside them, with my fingers splayed wide, they’d move farther and farther apart, and then I’d lift your knees and hook them over the arms of the armchair, so that you were wide open for me, and in the darkness your bush would still be indistinct, and I'd look up at you, and I’d move on my knees so I'm closer, so I could slide my cock in you if I wanted, and I touch your shoulders with my hands, and pass my fingertips all the way down over your breasts and over your stomach and just lightly over your bush, just to feel the hair, and then say, ‘I’m going to lick you now,’ and I lick both your nipples once very briefly good-bye, and I breathe my way down, and I pass over your bush this time with my mouth, and I see where the tan stops, and where the hair begins, and I keep going, and your legs are spread wide, and so I kiss inside one knee, and then across to the other, and up, back and forth, and at the end of each kiss I give a little upward lick with my tongue, up lick, lick, lick, back and forth, moving closer and closer to where your thighs meet._

  
Hillary listened to him as he read that part of the book. Although it was a long time ago that she read it, she knew the steamy parts very well. She used to pleasure herself after reading each scene but hearing Bill read it made her more wet with wanting.  
  
Bill turned to look at her and Hillary couldn’t mistake the hunger in his eyes. In fact, when she dragged her gaze down towards his shaft, she could see his arousal tenting his towel. She unconsciously licked her lips before she slowly ran her hand over his chest heading towards south. But before she could even reach his shaft, he pressed his hands against hers preventing her from traveling further down.  
  
“Don’t,” Bill gasped as if in pain.  
  
She looked at him confused, “Don’t you want me?”  
  
Bill returned her gaze. She was a temptation incarnate, her lips red and wet, her eyes wide, her cheeks red. He took a deep breath, and said, “It’s too soon.”  
  
Hillary looked at him so Bill continued. “I don’t want us to do it so soon.”  
  
Hillary seems to look not pacified, so Bill brought her hand to his lips and kissed each of her fingers.  
  
“Not sleeping with you tonight might be something I’d probably think of as an opportunity lost, but making love is not a cheap commodity for me. It has to be earned.” He said with sincerity.  
  
Hillary blinked at him. He was so different from other men that she slept with. Was he practicing chastity?  
  
Bill sighed and explained as if he read her thought. “Maybe I’m really naive or foolish or hopelessly romantic, but making love is an expression of love…” Bill pursued his lips trying not to sound as cheesy and foolish, “It’s like you were both crazy about each other that you both want to merge your body into one. A merging of the soul." He held her gaze looking for any sign if she would break into a grin or laugh at him,  "I'm just not the kind of guy who sleeps around for the sake of sleeping.” He explained simply.  
  
Hillary looked at him, understanding that the literature professor in front of her had high regards in terms of sex. She was glad that he was different from other men that she had dated. She nodded and had settled in scooting closer. But it looks like she was not able to control herself because she brushed her hand on his chest, until she reached to grasp the back of his neck pulling him to her, then caught his lips with her own. She rolled them over with her body half lying on top of him making Bill feel her pebbled nipples against his.  
  
_This is not going to work, he thought_.  
  
He allowed Hillary to have her time to kiss him until she was moaning at the back of her throat. Her lips traveled on the column of his neck nipping his collarbone.  
  
Down…  
  
Down…  
  
Until she closed her lips on his nipple that sent sparks down his spine. Bill groaned but then he stopped her.  
  
“Darling.” He said pulling her up then preventing her from mounting him again by maneuvering her to lie on her side and spooned her.  
  
He propped his head on his hand and looked at the side of her face as Hillary chuckled. “Okay, fine, I’ll stop. I can’t help it.”  
  
Bill smiled, understanding what she meant. He leaned to press a kiss on her cheek then tightened his hold around her.  
  
Hillary could still feel his erection on her backside, she tried to feel more of him by jutting out her hips. “Does it hurt?” She asked.  
  
Bill chuckled, “Not really. Uncomfortable, yes. Speaking, do you mind if I borrow a robe later?”  
  
Hillary giggled, “Afraid that I might take advantage of you while you are asleep?”  
  
Bill laughed. “No, but I don’t want to end up having pneumonia.”  
  
Hillary smiled, “Okay. It’ll be too short for you though.”  
  
Bill brushed some of her strayed her away from her neck then dropped a lingering kiss there before he answered her. “I’ll manage.”  
  
Hillary laughed and turned to face him. She looked at his face and remembered how he looks like at that time, ruffled hair, red cheeks, red lips, gentle blue eyes.  
  
It struck her how she likes him, how pure, gentle, loving, and romantic he was, and she—a real cynic—was a no match.  
  
Bill leaned to press his lips on the space of her brows, then he heard her ask. “So what are we going to do now?”  
  
Bill chuckled, “Do you know Pablo Neruda’s Sonnets?”  
  
“I read about him and knew about his sonnets, but not really familiar with them.”  
  
Bill rubbed his lips against her forehead and said, “Do you want to hear them?”  
  
She nodded and said, “Okay.”  
  
Bill then closed his eyes, remembering the moment that he was alone in the yard reciting poems. He took a deep breath then whispered the sonnet, making the hair at the back of her neck stood up.  
  
Sonnet Sixteen by Pablo Neruda, he started.  
  
_I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,_  
_or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off._  
_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_  
_in secret, between the shadow and the soul._  
  
_I love you as the plant that never blooms_  
_but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;_  
_thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,_  
_risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body_  
  
Hillary wasn’t a fan of poetry. But listening to Pablo Neruda’s Sonnet at that hour made her in tune with her emotions. Poetry suddenly made sense to her. It was an unfamiliar experience but something she had welcomed.  
  
_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._  
_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_  
_so I love you because I know no other way_  
  
than _this: where I_ does not _exist, nor you,_  
_so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,_  
_so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep._  
  
Hillary smiled with her eyes closed. "Did you like it?" He asked.  
  
She nodded, "Tell me more," she whispered.  
  
Bill smiled, "Okay." He took a deep breath before he started again with John Keats' Bright Star.  When he finished, Hillary told him, "Tell me more." But she wasn’t able to hear the next sonnet as she finally succumbed to sleep.

  
***

  
Bill woke up past 3:30 in the morning. He carefully moved to reach for his watch and look at the time. He was about to get up from the bed but when he looked at Hillary, he decided to stay for awhile.  
  
Hillary in his arms was surreal, but there she was sleeping soundly. He contemplated about her and the past few hours that they spent together. He was partially afraid that when the morning comes, reality might hit her and realize how truly far beneath he was from her.  
  
He still didn’t understand what she saw in him but he somehow hoped that he wasn’t just another number on her list. He feathered his fingertips on her hair and his slight movement caused Hillary to flutter her eyelids.  
  
“It’s still early,” She said, her voice hoarse from sleep. She reached for his arm wrapping them around her.  
  
Bill smiled, his doubts vanished into thin air. He held her for a while showering the side of her face with small kisses.  
  
Hillary purred enjoying the attention that he was giving her. Then she rubbed her backside against his erection. She giggled, “Are you in that constant situation?”  
  
“What do you mean?” He asked nipping the flesh between her neck and shoulder.

Hillary moved her hand behind her reaching his erection through the robe prompting Bill to take a deep breath.  
  
Hillary giggled. Bill took her hand and intertwined their fingers.  
  
She looked over her shoulder and asked, “I am starting to be impressed in your self-restraint.”  
  
Bill chuckled. “I’ll probably have blue-balls later. I was in constant erection all throughout the night.”  
  
Hillary looked over her shoulder, shocked by what he said, “Really?”  
  
Bill laughed at her startled expression. “Somehow.”  
  
“What are you going to do about it?” She teased.  
  
Bill smiled, and said, “I’ll take care.”  
  
Hillary reached to caress his lower lips with her thumb. “I can help you with that.”  
  
“No,” Bill responded then chuckled at her playful frown. “I’ll take a shower now,” then he leaned to kiss her temple, and added. “I have to leave while it’s early.”  
  
Bill took a shower and wore his dried clothes, then he went back to Hillary’s bedroom. He found her standing next to the window wearing a silk robe. He approached her quietly.  
  
“What are you thinking?” He asked wrapping his arms around her from behind.  
  
Hillary had been thinking what it meant for them moving forward. _Are they exclusively dating?_  
  
But the thought of relationship was terrifying her. The reason why she never got into a relationship was that she did not like being emotionally tied up with anyone.  
  
She didn’t know that Bill was already finished not until he wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
  
“I’m not thinking of anything,” She responded.  
  
Bill chuckled quietly at her hair. “What a lousy liar you are.”  
  
Hillary smiled and turned around to face him. She looked up at his face and thought if he would be again the first one— _after so many years_ —to break her heart eventually.  
  
Bill didn’t want to point it out but he could see that something was troubling Hillary. He wished she would share them with him, but it seems that she didn’t want to.  
  
Hillary tipped her head up a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
_“I could feel that you are her next conquest.”_  
  
Bill blinked realizing that Stephanie’s message went straight up inside his head. Instead of allowing that warning to ruin the moment, he followed what his guts told him. Besides, it was too soon to doubt her.  
  
“I guess I won’t be staying then, I’ll see you?” He told her rubbing his hands on her arms.  
  
Hillary stared at him.  
  
How odd. She thought. She heard her say those words before too. She already used that statement after sleeping with her fuck buddies.  
  
Her trail of thoughts got interrupted when Bill leaned and spoke against her hair.  
  
“You are thinking of something again,” He said.  
  
Hillary smiled weakly, “Just don’t say something you don’t intend to keep.”  
  
Bill pulled back to look at her. He wanted to assure her that he would be there but he realized that the only way for her to trust him was through action.  
  
He smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I’ll see you soon.”

***

  
“So what happened to your date?” Stephanie asked as she took a slice of her pancakes. She and Bill met at the Early Bird restaurant to have a brunch. When they both took their seat, Bill did not bring up what happened to his date with the Senator. Stephanie did not want to care, but she got curious and ended up asking what happened.  
  
“It was fine,” Bill responded succinctly. He reached for his orange juice and drank.  
  
Steph tilted her head to the side frowning.  
  
Bill placed the glass back on the table and chuckled. “What’s the frown for?”  
  
Stephanie playfully rolled her eyes at him, “It was fine, really?”  
  
“What do you want me to say, Steph?”  
  
Stephanie stared at Bill, and she had to admit it she was partly jealous. But she had no right to prevent him from dating others because she was just his friend. So she shrugged instead.  
  
“But to say, the Senator and I had a great time."  
  
Stephanie snorted. “You know what you are doing, Billy. But don’t come to me when she breaks your heart.”  
  
Bill playfully pressed his hand on his chest as if touched and sarcastically responded with, “You are such a friend, Stephie.”  
  
Stephanie laughed and shook her head. “God, I hate your face.”

  
***

Hillary, her team, and some of the media were walking in the streets of New York when she had seen Bill crossing the road. He seemed not to see her because he was busy talking to the woman he was with.  
  
Hillary immediately felt her heart clenched.  
  
The woman that Bill was with was the same woman he was with when Hillary had seen him in the Grapevine before. She recognized the flaming red hair and the same eyeglass. She briefly wondered who she was, but then suddenly got worried realizing that if Bill and the woman turned left they would pass through each other.  
  
_Please don’t turn left. Please don’t turn left._ She chanted in her head.  
  
But Bill turned left prompting Hillary to stop in her tracks.  
  
“Is there something wrong, Senator?”  
  
Hillary turned her head to her assistant. "None."  
  
She had to decide fast if she would turn around to avoid Bill, but she realized that if she did that her team and the media might end up being suspicious. But she cannot acknowledge Bill to the public yet, most especially not in front of the media.  
  
_Shit._  
  
Stephanie was discussing her son’s game to Bill when he noticed a group of people a few meters away from them. Bill would have ignored them, but when the bulky guard walking in the front line moved to the side, his eyes widened in surprise to see Hillary with the group.  
  
His first reaction was an incredible joy.  
  
But then his heart sank because when Hillary’s group passed through them, she did not acknowledge him, nor greeted him. It was as if she did not know him. He knew that Hillary had seen him, but she chose to continue walking and talking to her team ignoring him.  
  
“Wow, that was awkward.” Stephanie observed when they were already far from the Senator’s team.  
  
Bill smiled at Stephanie trying to ignore the pang of hurt that he felt for being ignored. He was wounded and embarrassed by how Hillary snubbed him. But he played it lightly by telling Stephanie, “Naah, the media is around, she probably doesn’t want them to know about me.”  
  
Stephanie raised her eyebrow at his lame excuse but she did not want to embarrass Bill further, so she matched his tone and said rather jokingly. "You both had a great time, huh?"  
  
Bill laughed out loud, he laughed so loud it made Hillary turn her head around at them and she saw him sharing a laughter with the woman.

***

  
  
**Bill Clinton's Apartment | 8:30 PM**  
  
“Wait,” Bill shouted from his kitchen. He was making a dinner when he heard the doorbell buzzed.  
  
It buzzed again.  
  
“Wait, God damn it!” Bill exclaimed turning the dial of his stove to low. He thought of taking off his apron but decided against it when the doorbell buzzed again.  
  
“Damn, hold on!” He barked.  
  
He went to the door with angry stride annoyed being interrupted. When he reached the door, Buddy was already in front barking, his tail wagging in excitement waiting to see who could be their guest.  
  
“Get out of here, Buddy,” Bill said before he pulled the door open.  
  
Hillary had been wanting to get in touch with Bill after she snubbed him. She felt sick to her stomach that she did that, but she panicked. She did not know if she would acknowledge him or not. The reason why she ended up ignoring him was that she did not want the media to start being curious about him. Besides, what would she say to him? Obviously, she could not say anything more other than a simple ‘hello’ and she would still end up pretending that they did not know each other.  
  
So there she was knocking on his door because she wanted to make him understand.  
  
“Senator Rodham,” Bill greeted staring at her.  
  
Hillary felt a little hurt by the formality of his greeting. So she was back being “Senator Rodham”. It was as if they did not share anything last night.  
  
“Hi,” She greeted back.  
  
He partially closed the door and Hillary got his message. He didn't want to invite her in.  
  
“What are you doing here?” He asked.  
  
Bill felt his insides twisted. He thought that last night would be the last time he would see her, and he was so convinced of it. He almost got over it but seeing her there standing outside his apartment made Bill want to be hopeful again.  
  
But he had to be cautious.  
  
“I’m sorry… I know it’s late, but… can I come in?” She finally asked.  
  
“Are you sure…? Because someone might see you.”  
  
Hillary nodded.  
  
Bill opened the door for her and allowed her to come in. When she got inside she was immediately greeted by a black labrador.  
  
“Oh, you have a dog!” She said leaning to pet Buddy.  
  
Bill ignored her. Hillary knew that he was pissed. She straightened up following him to his kitchen.  
  
Hillary looked around familiarizing herself to his apartment. She likes it very much. It was small but it was rustic and homey. Plus the bookshelves were just amazing they were everywhere.  
  
“Did you already have a dinner?” Bill asked going back to the pasta sauce that he was making but Hillary didn’t respond. He turned the dial off and turned to her watching her observing his apartment.  
  
“What are you doing here?” He asked.  
  
Hillary looked at him for the first time. Bill was wearing a white crispy shirt over a black apron, it seems like he went to prepare his dinner without changing his clothes from work, his hair also slightly ruffled. But he still managed to look handsome as hell.  
  
“I haven’t had dinner yet.” She answered pertaining to his first question.  
  
Bill turned back to his stove checked the taste of the sauce and then said. “Get some plates. Apparently, I don’t have a servant with me to prepare them.”  
  
He stopped realizing that he just ordered Senator Rodham to prepare a plate for them. He wanted to retract his words but he saw Hillary started getting some plates.  
  
“Do you always cook?” He heard her ask.  
  
“I’m alone, I have to.”  
  
Hillary took the plates and started placing them on the table but didn’t know whether she would place the plates facing each other or beside each other.  
  
Bill moved to prepare their dinner, and Hillary watched his shirt stretched as he moved around. She suddenly had the urge to press her face on his back inhale his scent, kiss his skin.  
  
Bill was aware of Hillary while he moved around preparing their dinner. To be honest, he was confused between being aroused by her presence and being annoyed. She stood beside him as he finished portioning the pasta on their plates, then he turned to her.  
  
“Let’s have dinner,” he whispered touching her arm.  
  
Hillary’s eyes dropped to his hand, then back to his eyes as she turned her body to him. “Okay,” she said breathlessly, “Let’s have dinner.” She echoed as she reached to grasp the back of his neck pulling him down kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this yesterday but I had too many problems with the book and the sonnet. HAHA.  
> Anyway, I hope you like them regardless. Let me know what you think! Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my flaws for I have no beta.

The kiss was not like ones they shared. It was brief and sweet. It was a kiss someone would give when asking for forgiveness, or someone coming home. Bill returned it, latching his lips against hers, his hands holding her hips keeping her in place.  
  
When he pulled back, Hillary leaned her forehead against the wall of his chest. Bill moved his hand until he grasped her nape rubbing the tensed muscle there.  
  
Hillary slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.  
  
It was the first time that Hillary apologized to anyone. It also dawned on her but she had to say it, Bill didn’t deserve that kind of treatment. She tipped her head up to look at Bill as he smiled gently down at her. She crawled her hands up against his chest until she circled them around his neck.  
  
“It’s okay, Darling.” She heard him say, dropping a kiss on her forehead.  
  
“I panicked. I didn’t know what to do. I was afraid that they might wonder about you.”  
  
Bill nodded, rubbing his thumb on her cheek. “It’s okay,” he assured her, kissing her eyebrows.  
  
After they ate Hillary helped Bill cleaned up the dishes. It was so domestic but something she enjoyed. They both talked more about their day, Hillary tried to avoid asking about the redhead not wanting to appear as if that she was curious.  
  
After they cleaned up they went to Bill’s receiving room. His arms around her back. “Do you want to stay here?” Bill asked as they sat on his sofa, he automatically draped his arm on top of her shoulder.  
  
“Can I?” She asked, then she started rubbing her cheek on the side of his chest enjoying the faint smell of his perfume.  
  
Bill smiled. “Of course, I’d love to have you here.”  
  
“I don’t have any shirt with me.”  
  
Bill softky laughed, “You can wear mine.”  
  
They went to his bedroom, Bill picked a clean shirt and boxers for her then fixed his bed while waiting for Hillary to finish taking a shower. When she was done, she got out of his bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.  
  
Bill stilled.  
  
Hillary’s hair was wet, her cheeks flushed, her skin smooth and glowing. But more than that, he knew that she was naked under that towel. The very thought made him hard.  
  
He went to her with his fresh clothes, and Hillary met him halfway. She looked up at him as if she was about to say anything, but didn’t.  
  
“I’ll just take a shower,” Bill said handing her his clothes.  
  
Hillary nodded. She occupied herself by taking a look at Bill’s shelf. While she checked the titles and the nooks on his shelf, her eyes landed on a picture perched on the third level. It was Bill with the redhaired woman again, this time the woman was holding a young boy in her arms.  
  
It was as if they were family. She felt her heart dropped to her stomach.  
  
Who is she? She thought, starting to be bothered.  
  
Bill got out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He used another towel drying his hair. He smiled finding Hillary looking at his bookshelf. He approached her silently and embraced her from behind nuzzling her neck.  
  
“Is there something you found interesting?” He asked.  
  
Hillary didn’t really want to bring it up, didn’t want to sound jealous or curious but she could no longer keep it. She had to know.  
  
“Who are they?” She asked reaching Stephanie’s photo.  
  
Bill chuckled. “That’s Stephanie Pearce and her son Tyler.”  
  
Hillary kept quiet wanting him to go on. Bill turned her around his brows furrowed in concern. “What is it?” He asked confused.  
  
“I kept seeing you with her, is she your ex-wife or something?” She asked feeling her cheeks burn.  
  
A smile hiked up at the corner of his mouth, and he slid his hands under her jaw to cradled her face. “She’s my friend. We’ve been friends since college.”  
  
Hillary didn’t respond, Bill opted to tease her about it. “Are you jealous?”  
  
“No, of course not. I am just curious.”  
  
Bull smiled knowing that she was actually jealous, “You have nothing to be jealous about.”  
  
“I’m not jealous,” she said firmly.  
  
Bill leaned kissing her. “She’s just a friend.” He told her. Hillary arched her eyebrow, dodging him. She headed to his bed.  
  
Bill wore his boxers and went to the bed sitting next to her. He brushed her hair away from her face tucking them behind her ear.  
  
“What are you thinking?” He asked kissing her cheek then he reached for her hand holding it.  
  
Hillary wanted to tell him that “he is hers”, but she didn't want to. She did not want to come as possessive because they were not yet together. But she wanted Bill to be exclusively hers. The jealousy and possessiveness were getting into her because she felt that Stephanie plays a significant role in Bill’s life. It might be minuscule for her to focus on, but she couldn’t erase the fact that Stephanie knew a lot more about him, spent more time with him, than Hillary. And it made Hillary felt bereft because as it seems, Stephanie was more compatible with him.  
  
Bill could feel her mind working so he showered her face with small kisses.  
  
Hillary tried not to be bothered by it, tried to participate in kissing him but her emotion was playing havoc in her head.  
  
And she didn’t like feeling that way.  
  
She didn’t like feeling anything at all. She didn’t like what how Bill was getting into her system so suddenly and so deeply and it was not making her comfortable. She wasn’t just the kind of person who would allow her emotions to control her. And it was already happening.  
  
She placed her hands against Bill’s chest slightly stopping him, and he immediately understood her message. He pulled back looking at her.  
  
“What is it?” He asked, his brows furrowed in consternation.  
  
Hillary shook her head, “I have to go.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Hillary took a deep breath and stood up. “I can’t stay here.” She said wrapping her arms around herself protecting herself from something she couldn't point. The very thought of how Bill could hurt her was overwhelming her. She suddenly couldn’t breathe, felt anxious by the very thought of it.  
  
She knew she had to get away.  
  
Bill immediately went to her, “Darling—”  
  
“I’m sorry, I can’t.”  
  
Bill looked at her, “Was it the photo?”  
  
Hillary shook her head. “I’m sorry, I have to go.”  
  
Bill nodded feeling a little hurt by her rejection. He wanted to tell her to stay but he didn’t want to force her. She looked shaken and he was afraid that if he touched her, she might fall apart.  
  
Bill took his robe while waiting for Hillary to finish dressing up. He seriously didn’t know what to think, didn’t know what to feel, didn’t know what to do. He knew that whatever made Hillary leave was triggered by Stephanie’s photo. So he took Stephanie’s picture away.  
  
He turned around when he heard the door opened, and Hillary smiled at him awkwardly.  
  
“Let me walk you out,” Bill said gently.  
  
Hillary stilled for a second. Her thoughts racing. Her heart wanted her to stay, but she couldn’t. She felt like crawling out of her skin. She didn’t like being vulnerable or succumbing to any emotions.  
  
She wanted to stay, wanted to face her fear of commitment. But she wanted also to run away. She wasn’t ready yet.  
  
She nodded.  
  
They both walked in silence, Bill was itching to tell her to stay. It was on the tip of his tongue.  
  
_Please, please change your mind._  
  
She reached the door, and she turned to him. Bill looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
_Stay with me, please._  
  
“Thank you for the dinner.” She said succinctly.  
  
He nodded, and with that, she left.

  
***

  
Charles Dicken once said, “The broken heart. You think you will die, but you just keep living, day after day after terrible day."  
  
And Bill felt that way.  
  
He felt he was drifting. He didn’t get to see Hillary for the next few days after that night. It made him miserable, it made him feel like something was missing. He couldn't understand her, couldn’t figure out what was going on in her mind.  
  
He went to her office hoping that they could talk so they could fix whatever they need to fix. Unfortunately, he was told that she was in Atlanta.  
  
She was Atlanta with the same guy she was with in the Grapevine. It was in the Page Six. Senator Rodham with Young Beau. It was in the tabloids. Young lawyer stud with the Senator.  
  
His heart felt crushed. Maybe she was over him. But it was okay, he had been in this situation before. He had been heartbroken and he survived. He would do too in this episode.  
  
If only she didn’t allow him to hope. But seriously who he was trying to kid? What would a high profile senator see in him? He should have prepared for this. He told himself that he would be cautious, but he was so charmed by her warmth that he did not realize that he already got burned.  
  
“Billy! Oy, Billy!”  
  
Bill turned his head to look at George making his way towards where he sat. Bill leaned the back of his head against the trunk of the tree, feeling the rough texture against his scalp.  
  
“I’ve been looking for you, Billy.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“Are you going to Anthony Pearce birthday party?”  
  
Bill gave him a sideways look, “Of course.”  
  
“Damn. I hate formal events.”  
  
Bill chuckled. “Same, but I have to be there.”  
  
“Who are you bringing?”  
  
“You mean a date?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Myself.”  
  
George sat next to him looking at the students passing by. “Aren’t you going there with Stephanie?”  
  
Bill turned to look at him as if to ask him if he was serious, and George gave him a knowing look. “Seriously, Billy, why is it that you never noticed Stephanie?”  
  
He squinted at George. George continued. “You both had been good friends, you get along very well. Her son loves you. There you go. Complete family package. And Stephanie is really beautiful.”  
  
George said the last statement with a sigh.  
  
Bill tipped his head up looking at the leaves above them. “I don’t love her, George. At least not romantically. Stephanie doesn't deserve that.”  
  
George shrugged. “Whatever you say, Slick Willy. But I am telling you, she could be the one, and you just couldn’t see her.”  
  
Away from Bill, Stephanie was in her office when she received a text message from him.  
  
“Hey, Steph, do you want us to go together for your dad’s birthday?”  
  
She smiled and responded. “I would love to.”

 

***

  
It was past five in the afternoon when Hillary arrived in her office from Atlanta. She stayed there for two weeks attending a seminar and taking a break. She was supposed to stay for only a week but had decided to extend her vacation to try to flush Bill out of her system. She went there intending to find solace only to find out that John was also attending the seminar.  
  
Hillary thought she could do it, could go back to her promiscuous life but when she was having a dinner with John, the Righteous Brothers’ Unchained Melody started playing.  
  
She immediately remembered Bill and how they both slow danced on their first date together. She could remember that night, could vividly see in her mind what happened. She just missed him so much.  
  
She tried to shake it off too by trying to make out with John, and they almost slept together, she just couldn’t do it anymore. She could still think of Bill, could even see his face when she closed her eyes. She was so distraught about it that she ended up leaving John’s hotel prematurely.  
  
It was a puzzle to her how Bill managed to penetrate through her defenses so suddenly and deeply. They only dated twice but it was so unforgettable that there was always something to remind her of him. In fact, when she arrived in her office, her eyes immediately landed on the pencils that he had brought for her.  
  
_“I sharpened each one of them,” he told her._  
  
Hillary went to stand next to the floor to ceiling glass in her office looking at the buildings in front of her wondering how she could deal with it, and she realized there was none.  
  
When her Secretary told her that Anthony Pearce sent an invitation to her for his birthday, she had decided to take it and try again to win him back. This time for real.  


***

  
The thing about Stephanie was that she knew and accepted everything about Bill. So when Bill arrived at her apartment with a rented old Benz she laughed out loud.  
  
“Well, not a bad choice.” She said teasingly.  
  
“Where’s Tyler?” Bill asked.  
  
“He went with dad. You know that dad is very crazy about him.”  
  
Bill grinned at her. “I’m excited to see him. Anyway, I couldn't get a very decent car, hence I borrowed this one instead.”  
  
Stephanie smiled at him and reached to flatten his tie. “Believe me, I’ve been through worst. Tyler is also excited to see you.”  
  
Bill helped her into his car. While he drove, he glanced at Stephanie every now and then and tried to see her more than as a friend but still couldn’t see it. She would always be his friend, and he was glad for that.  
  
“Okay, spill it, why are you so quiet for the past few weeks? I hardly ever saw you.” She asked as Bill concentrated driving.  
  
Bill tried to be evasive because what he and Senator Rodham had was just between them.  
  
“I was really having a rough week. Exams and all that.”  
  
“It’s Senator Rodham isn’t it?”  
  
Bill didn’t respond. Again they drove in silence until they reached the venue.  
  
“I’ve seen the newspapers, Bill—”  
  
“Let’s not talk about her, Steph. Besides, we only went out twice. We were not exclusively dating, so she can do whatever she wants.” He snapped.  
  
Bill parked the car, and they both quieted when he killed the engine. He realized that he was actually angry at Hillary. He didn’t know that he was until Stephanie brought up her name.  
  
Bill looked straight ahead and he slightly flinched when Stephanie touched his arm. “It’s okay, Billy.” She said gently sliding her arm over his shoulder embracing him. They held each for a while, and Bill was glad of the comfort.  


***

  
“Good evening, Senator!”  
  
“Evenin’, Ma’am.”  
  
Hillary entered the Ritz wearing a black dress showing off her curves. The dress also showed off her shoulders, showing her creamy and smooth skin. Her signature short-cropped hair glinted under the light. She was a sight to behold and people didn't fail to notice her.  
  
Anthony Pearce immediately went to welcome her.  
  
“I’m glad that you have made it, Senator.” He greeted.  
  
“I’m also glad to be here, Mr. Pearce,” Hillary responded, stifling the urge to look around.  
  
Pearce introduced her to some of his guests and showed her around. They were still greeting his guests when a five-year-old boy with red copper hair ran to them.  
  
“Grampa!” He shrieked wrapping his small arms around Pearce's legs.  
  
“Tyler!” Anthony greeted, he scooped the boy into his arms carrying him.  
  
Hillary turned to the child smiling at him, and she immediately recognized that it was Stephanie’s son. Her assumption was validated when Anthony Pearce asked, “Where’s your mother?”  
  
“She’s there,” Tyler responded pointing at the dance floor.  


***

  
“I should introduce you to my friend, George.” Bill teased as he and Stephanie slow danced.  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes at him making Bill chuckle. “I’ve met him alright.” She told him.  
  
“And you don’t find him handsome?” He asked.  
  
Stephanie giggled circling her arms around his neck. “He’s fine.”  
  
“Hey, Stephanie and Bill, I was looking for you.”  
  
They both turned to Anthony Pearce’ voice.  
  
“What is it, dad?” Stephanie asked stepping away from Bill.  
  
Before Anthony could respond, Tyler went to Bill stretching his arms for Bill to carry him.  
  
“Unc!” He greeted.  
  
Bill scooped Tyler in his arms and Anthony told them. “I was with Senator Rodham and wanted to introduce you to her but she didn’t stay long. It’s unfortunate. I would have introduced you.”  
  
Stephanie turned to look at Bill, and she felt his jaw hardened.  
  
“Thanks, Dad. Maybe later.”  
  
When Anthony left them, Bill allowed Tyler to slide down from his arms. He turned his head looking for Hillary. He was about to take a step when Stephanie touched his sleeve. Bill looked at her.  
  
“Are you sure?” She asked, her eyes full of worry.  
  
Bill nodded. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
Bill jogged going out of the hotel trying to catch a glimpse of Hillary but it was too late. She had already left. He heaved a sigh. Why was he not surprised? When Anthony told her that he would introduce her to Stephanie, she had fled like a damned coward.  
  
Bill took a last look before he returned back to the party.  


***

  
Hillary swore not to cry again, nor not to let anyone come close to her. She thought she was strong enough. And it was ridiculous. When Tyler pointed where Stephanie was she saw Bill and the redhead dancing together. They looked happier and beautiful together.  
  
It crushed her to know that Bill had found someone else while she was away, and she told herself that it was fine; That she was happy for him.  
  
But she wasn't. She felt her throat closing, her eyes teary. Before she ended up shedding a tear, she excused herself by telling Anthony that she had an urgent matter to attend to.  
  
And there she was, back in her limousine angry with herself.  
  
_It’s okay_ , she convinced herself. _It’s okay, you’ll be happier eventually too._  
  
She looked at the view outside the window until it blurred. She took a deep breath, but the overwhelming fact that she had lost Bill because of her fear came crashing down on her.  
  
She sniffed until she ended up pressing her hands against her eyes, her shoulders racked with sobs.  


***

  
**Bill Clinton’s Apartment | 12:45 AM**  
  
Bill was ready to sleep. He was in his boxers reading his book when he heard a loud knock on his door. He wanted to ignore it, besides who the hell would come knocking on his door at that ungodly hour? A drunk perhaps.  
  
_Tap tap tap tap_  
  
But it had been persistent, but so was Bill. He ignored it again until the _tap tap tap_ became a _whack whack whack_.  
  
He rolled out of the bed. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” He groaned.  
  
He didn’t bother with a robe or anything, he even went to the door barefooted.  
  
Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!  
  
Bill pulled the door open.  
  
_You’ve got to be kidding me!_  
  
It was Senator Rodham.  
  
Knocking on his door.  
  
Drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOT! I hope you like the chapter! Hope to read your thoughts! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my flaws for I have no beta.

Bill looked at an infuriated Hillary, glaring at him. Her eyes a bit puffy (from tears?). Her face red from alcohol. She might had … what? More than three bottles? Probably five? Probably twelve? But regardless, she was there standing outside his apartment angry at him.  
  
“I… fuckin’... hate you,” she said, her words a little slurred.  
  
Bill stared at her in disbelief. She had gone for two weeks without a word. Left him without an apology, went to somewhere else fucking her young stud, then she would arrive in his doorstep past twelve in the midnight angry at him.  
  
If there was anyone who should be angry, it should be him.  
  
And he was angry at her. But there was that tiny ember in him that still yearns for her; that regardless of how she had left him, he still wants her.  
  
“I. Fuckin’. Hate. You. So much,” she repeated more firmly this time. She annunciated the words so he wouldn’t miss anything.  
  
That was all that Bill needed to make him snap.  
  
“Good, because I hate you too.”  
  
But then Bill suddenly caught her wrist pulling her inside, Hillary almost stumbled. He closed the door pushed her against it and he swooped down to kiss her.  
  
“Fuck you,” Hillary cried pushing him.  
  
Bill took a step back but then he advanced on her again catching her lips with his own. Hillary tried to fight him, tasted her tears on his lips. She pushed him unlatching her mouth from his.  
  
“Fuck you! I hate you!” She said but her words got drowned when Bill kissed her again. His lips soft against hers, and it was too much for her to bear. She didn’t want his kisses, she wanted to hurt him so she ended up biting his lips.  
  
“Fuck,” Bill groaned tasting the metallic taste of his blood.  
  
Bill gripped her arms, and he saw her eyes wild and stormy.  
  
Bill laid his hand on her cheek, “Ssh—” he cooed.  
  
She pushed yet again, “Take your hands off me. Fuck you!” When he didn’t budge, she slapped him.  
  
Bill’s head snapped to the left, but he remained emotionless as if the slap did not hurt him. He turned his head to look at her again, then he slid his hands under her jaw. “Stop,” Bill whispered, then he leaned, his lips just a few inches away from hers.  
  
“Fuck you,” she whispered this time, holding his gaze.  
  
Bill understood that the reason why she went there in his apartment was that she was hurting. Anthony said that when Tyler had pointed where Stephanie was, she had seen him and Stephanie dancing. Bill already knew why she had fled the venue. She was still jealous and insecure about Stephanie.  
  
How he hoped that he could make her understand that Stephanie was only his friend and that he... well, he had fallen in love with her already.  
  
Bill snapped from his thought when she had pushed him again, but he pushed her back.  
  
"Fuck you!" She said one more time, and Bill gripped her face to make her stop.  
  
“I love you, Hillary.” He responded before he gently kissed her.  
  
Hillary felt that she was spinning out of control. Before she went to Bill’s apartment, she tried to drown her emotion by drinking few glasses of liquor, but it only made her miserable. She hates herself, she hates that redhead. She hates Bill the most for making her feel.  
  
She dropped her head to her hands crying because it never hurt so bad. Then she went to Bill’s place so she could say how much she hates him.  
  
She tried to hurt him but he returned those with kisses.  
  
More than that, he told her he loves her.  
  
“Is it too late?” Hillary asked brokenly when Bill pulled back.  
  
Bill held her while he brushed his thumb against her cheek wiping her tears away. He looked at her face.  
  
“Please,” she whispered again.  
  
“It’s not too late,” he responded, “I’ve been waiting for you to come back to me.” He told her before he captured her lips with his own.  
  
Bill brought her to his bedroom intending to make her his that night. They stood next to his bed as he helped her take off of her dress.  
  
“Turn around,” he whispered against her skin as he unzipped her dress. Bill trailed his lips down as inch of her skin revealed to him. He stopped when he reached the end of her spine and Hillary’s dress separated at the center.  
  
He moved to sit on the edge of his bed and he maneuvered Hillary to stand in front of him. He tugged her dress down until she stood in front of him only in her underwear. Bill pressed his face on her stomach, inhaling her scent, then he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
He could still feel her muscle tensed, he kissed her stomach and felt her muscle leaped on the contact. He stood and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her to him. He felt hardened nipple against his. Felt the wetness of her cheeks against his chest. She softly sobbed. He moved his hand on her back soothing her whispering sonnets in her ear to make her calm.  
  
When Hillary quieted and Bill pulled back, he looked at her face when he framed it with his hands. His thumb rubbing against her parted lips and he followed the movement.  
  
He looked at her eyes and when she held his gaze, he told her. “I want to make love to you tonight.”  
  
Hillary closed her eyes and allowed the last of her tears to spill. Bill gently kissed her, fitting his lips against hers perfectly. His tongue prying her lips to open to him, and when it did, his tongue tangled with hers.  
  
Sparks spread through her body making Hillary alive. She caressed his tongue with hers, while she held him closer.  
  
She wanted this. Oh, how much she wanted him. She thought it was too late, but he was still hers and she couldn’t believe it.  
  
She was so grateful. She ran her hands to frame his face feeling a fresh tears collect in her eyes. She was too overwhelmed by the thought that she had not lost him yet, and it rendered her speechless.  
  
Her hands moved on their accord, she flattened her hands against his chest then slid them down on his stomach until she reached him through his boxers. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she rubbed her hands against his shaft.  
  
She just couldn’t wait to have him. Bill seemed to have heard her because he helped her get into the bed. Then he hovered over her as she cradled him in the V of her thighs. She felt him hard against her and Bill seem not to mind because he took his time kissing her. He let his tongue plunge in and out of her mouth, caressing her tongue that made Hillary hot with wanting. She started moving her hips trying to tease him.  
  
“Please, please,” she said incoherently.  
  
Bill moved down trailing his lips on the column of her throat, further down until he closed his mouth on her hardened nipple. Hillary arched her back feeling the warmth of his mouth. He moved further down until he reached her navel and teased it with his tongue.  
  
“I want you,” Hillary gasped pulling him, and Bill felt the slight tremors in her body from desire. He nodded, he moved to take off his boxers, guided his penis against her entrance and pushed forward.  
  
She warm and wet around him. Bill kept his gaze locked on hers as he started to thrust back and forth, finding the perfect pace. Hillary welcomed him stretching her legs to accommodate him deeper.  
  
But in the middle of their coupling, Bill felt Hillary tensed.  
  
“Do you want me to stop?” He asked worrying.  
  
“No, no, please, don’t.” She gasped while her tears were falling.  
  
Bill kissed the trail of her tears and moved his hands to rub her hips. “Relax,” he told her. He increased his pace, wanting them to find release. It was so good, but Bill couldn't understand what was going on with her because she would push him as if she wanted him to stop, then she would hold him wanting him to go deeper.  
  
“Relax,” he told her, and he felt her nodded.  
  
“Please,” she begged. Bill moved to look at her but she caught his lips with her own.  
  
Bill could feel her orgasm rising, and he gave few deep strokes that made Hillary gasped.  
  
“Please, yes!” She panted. It was so good that she scratched his back with her nails making Bill hiss from pain. But then he continued thrusting deeper and faster until after few more strokes he felt her gripped him as a wave of orgasm hit her. Bill didn’t stop moving his hips until he reached his own release. Hillary groaned, her arms wrapping around his neck feeling the warmth of his seed inside her. She rubbed her face against his neck.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered. She said it so softly, Bill almost missed it. When he pulled back from her, Hillary was already asleep.  
  
He carefully gathered her into his arms, holding her close to his chest.  
  
He watched Hillary while she was asleep. She was a very complicated woman. But Bill was so crazy about her that he would go to any lengths to make their relationship work. He reached to brush her hair away from her face and pressed a light kiss on her forehead. They would figure things out eventually.

  
  
***

  
Bill felt his head heavy. He did not sleep well. He only slept for two hours. He would have stayed asleep if he was alone but he had to wake up early to make breakfast. He turned to look beside him and he felt a certain feeling of protectiveness seeing Hillary sleeping next to him so soundly. She stirred when Bill rolled out of the bed.  
  
She said something incoherent, her eyes still closed.  
  
“Sleep,” Bill told her kissing her forehead. Then he pulled the blanket, keeping her warm then picked up his boxers, and wore them. Buddy was already inside his bedroom his tail wagging low.  
  
“Don’t make a noise, young man,” Bill told Buddy who was ready to start their morning.

  
***

  
When Hillary woke the first thing that had greeted her was a headache. Second, she turned around panicking thinking that what happened last night was just a dream. When she glanced around and noticed that she was in Bill’s apartment, she sighed in relief and laid back on the bed. She did not want to think about what lays ahead of them. It was too soon to think about that. She just intended to have a great Sunday morning with a gorgeous, sexy man.  
  
She laughed. Sexy man, indeed.  
  
Bill was still preparing their breakfast when he heard the shower started. When he brought the meal in his bedroom, Hillary just finished taking a shower. She took the liberty to use his clean shirt and she smiled at him but quickly avoided his gaze.  
  
Bill looked at her as if mesmerized. He felt that thump thump thump beating in his chest. She was just beautiful and amazing. He went to stand beside her. “Are you okay?”  
  
Hillary nodded and she finally turned to him and encircled her arms around his shoulders. “I missed you,” she whispered.  
  
Bill pulled back rubbing her jaw with his hand, “I missed you too”  
  
“I was so drunk—”  
  
“We’ll talk about it later, let’s have breakfast first.” He said interrupting her. They had unresolved issues but Bill didn't want to start their day discussing something heavy. He just wanted them to enjoy their morning.  
  
Hillary nodded. She kept her arms around his waist as Bill draped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
“What did you make?” She asked.  
  
“Omelette, bacon, and toasted some loafs.”  
  
She turned to him grinning. “It’s homey.”  
  
A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he responded, “because this is home.”  
  
Hillary smiled gently and she tip-toed to quickly kiss him. “Thank you for welcoming me back.”  
  
Bill chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose, “Of course.”

  
***

  
Bill kept his arm around her as they ate. Hillary casually fed him slices of toast while he read his book. She realized how much she enjoyed it, sitting next to him on his bed, feeding him slices of toast while he read his book.  
  
“What are you reading?” She asked.  
  
“Love letters of Great Men.”  
  
Hillary chuckled, and Bill playfully pulled her closer. “Wait until you’ve read their letters.”  
  
Hillary took a slice of toast and omelet. “Read to me something.” She said as she fed him the toast and omelet.  
  
Bill nodded as he chewed. “Okay, let me read this to you. This was written by Beethoven to his Immortal Beloved."  
  
Hillary smiled.  
  
“Good morning, on 7 July,” Bill started.  
  
_My thoughts go out to you, my Immortal Beloved I can live only wholly with you or not at all -_  
_Be calm my life, my all. Only by calm consideration of our existence can we achieve our purpose to live together._  
  
_Oh continue to love me, never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved._  
  
_Ever thine_  
_Ever mine_  
_Ever ours._

Bill turned to look at her, the book discarded on his lap. He smiled at her and said, “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”  
  
Hillary looked at him, and it was the second time she realized how much in love she was with him, and for some reason, she couldn’t say it.  
  
Hillary smiled at him and reached to intertwine their hands. “Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours. That’s really beautiful.”  
  
Bill reached to kiss her forehead. “Finish your breakfast so I can read some more.”  
  
When they were done eating and Bill went to clean the dishes, Hillary looked around at his bedroom expecting a pang of insecurity to resurface if she saw Stephanie’s picture. Surprisingly, Bill had taken off her picture.  
  
Hillary was glad that he had taken it off. She sat on his bed reading his book. When Bill entered, he joined her in his bed.  
  
“Are you normally always half naked?” She asked looking at him.  
  
Bill chuckled. “Pardon me, but before you started hanging out here, I enjoy my time half-naked in my apartment.”  
  
Hillary giggled and went to straddle him. She encircled her arms around his neck and leaned to brush the tip of her nose against his. “I was just asking if you are always like this, because, frankly, I don’t mind having my man half-naked.”  
  
Bill grasped her backside, “I’m your man, eh?”  
  
Hillary giggled. “Yes,” she responded before she captured his lips with her own.  
  
Hillary had desired men before, lusted after them. But there was something different about Bill that made him irresistible to her. Maybe because of how much he tried to restrain himself, or maybe because she was so in love with him.  
  
When Hillary pulled back, Bill smiled up at her. “What are you thinking?” He asked rubbing his palm on her folded thighs beside him.  
  
“Besides, fucking your brains out?” She asked smiling.  
  
Bill chuckled he pressed his thumb to her mouth. “My, my, my girl has a potty mouth.”  
  
Hillary giggled but then she stuck out her tongue and licked his thumb. Bill immediately felt the pleasure in his groin making him hard. He watched as his thumb went in and out of her mouth. When she let go, Hillary kissed him, then trailed her mouth south.  
  
Bill felt his heart trip-hammering in his chest. He arched his back when Hillary closed her mouth on his nipple encircling them with her tongue, and lightly nibbled when it hardened against her tongue. She enjoyed the responses that she got from him from groaning to gripping the bed sheet. Oh, the things that she would enjoy doing to him.  
  
She went down until she felt his stomach tightened when she arrived there. She grazed his skin with her teeth making Bill gasp. Bill’s breathing hitched when she started to fondle him through his boxers, then ultimately she inserted her hand inside his boxers and fondled him. Bill grasped the headboard as Hillary leaned to whisper in his ears.  
  
“Do you want me?”  
  
Bill just nodded.  
  
“Say it, baby.”  
  
“Yes, Darlin’.”  
  
Hillary giggled, seemingly enjoying torturing him. She helped him take off his boxers and when they got it off, she stroked him before she took him in her mouth.  
  
Bill groaned, feeling the warmth and wetness of her mouth surrounded him. Hillary used her hand in sync with her mouth and her other free hand to fondle his sac. She watched the expression on his face as she focused on giving him pleasure.  
  
Bill felt lightheaded as Hillary worked on him. She knew how to use her mouth on him and Bill could only lay on his back and give her the reins to do as she pleased. After few more strokes on him, Bill allowed himself to let go. Hillary watched as he came on her hands.  
  
Bill rolled out of the bed with unsteady legs getting his towel. “Stay there,” he said, he took a warm wet towel and cleaned himself and then brought a fresh one to wipe her hands. He sat facing her and brushed her hair away from her face. “How about you?” He asked.  
  
Hillary smiled, “I really just wanted to pleasure you.”  
  
Bill returned her smile, and said, “Let’s take a shower and let’s go for a walk.”  
  
Hillary groaned, “Baby if we do that people would find out.”  
  
Bill shrugged, “You can wear a cap, and a sunglass.”  
  
Hillary pressed her face into her hands. “It doesn’t work that way.”  
  
“We can't stay here making love all the time,” Bill joked.  
  
“We can watch some movies,” Hillary suggested.  
  
Bill nodded, "Okay, but I am planning that we go out tonight?"  
  
He waited for her to respond, when she didn't, Bill continued. "Please. I have promised Joe that I will be playing tonight.”  
  
“Playing?” Hillary asked.  
  
“I’m a Sax player. I promised Joe that I will be playing tonight with his band.”  
  
Hillary would have gone against it because she knew how media works, but she couldn’t resist Bill. He was just adorable.  
  
“Okay, okay.” Hillary relented.  
  
“Can I tell Joe that I will be bringing my girlfriend?” Bill asked a teasing smile playing on his lips.  
  
Hillary looked at him and couldn’t resist giggling. “Yes, yes, tell Joe that you’ll be bringing your girlfriend with you tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first heard the Immortal Beloved in Sex and the City and I really found it romantic, hence I used it as a reference. Thank you all for the support. Here's to hoping to hear your thoughts. <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my flaws for I have no beta.
> 
> Also, explicit.

**Hillary Rodham’s Apartment | 7:30 PM**  
  
_It’s Sunday night why can’t I see you? You’ve been acting really strange lately, Rodham._  
  
Hillary looked at John’s message and deleted it, then placed her mobile phone back on the table as she continued to brush her hair. John texted her earlier if they could see each other and she only responded with, “I can’t.” She knew she should have told him that she cannot see him anymore, but she did not want to end their agreement through text messages. She and John had shared good times together, he deserved a better farewell. She understood that he was getting frustrated with her because she was no longer as interested in sleeping with him as before.  
  
“I miss having you, Rodham.” He told her one time in one of his replies, but she did not respond.  
  
She had lost interest in sleeping with anyone when she met Bill. She just couldn’t do it anymore.  
  
She shook her head, then she smiled remembering that for the next few minutes Bill would be picking her up. He would be arriving at eight in the evening for their date. He told her that he would be playing with Joe’s band.  
  
Bill told her that Joe owns an old jazz-bar in downtown Manhattan called Midnight Joe Jazz Club. They play live jazz band there. Bill told Hillary that he frequented the bar when she had left him for two weeks.  
  
“You stayed there every night?” She asked as they cuddled on Bill’s narrow bathtub. He kneaded the muscles on her shoulder before he responded jokingly. “Yeah, I stayed there every night nursin’ my broken heart.”  
  
She turned to look at him, “I’m sorry.”  
  
Bill smiled and dropped a kiss on her nose, “It’s okay. I hanged out a lot with the guys. I didn’t know you would be back so soon, I promised Joe that I would be playin’ with them tonight.”  
  
Hillary reached to rub his hair with her hands. “I can’t wait to see you play.”  
  
Bill gave her a cocky smile, “Prepare yourself, you might fall in love with me.”  
  
Hillary smiled at the memory. _Oh, yes, she can't wait to see him play._  
  
Bill arrived at her apartment wearing a tan tweed blazer over a black shirt, dark jeans, and black suede shoes. He was initially greeted by her security, and he noticed that they know him. He found it amusing that her security could trail them behind without them noticing. They must have a great training for discretion, he thought.  
  
Bill nodded at them in acknowledgment, then stopped dead when Hillary got out of her apartment wearing a suit dress, and a big smile on her face. He loves it when she smiles like that, that big grin that shows her overbite that lightens up her face.  
  
“Hello,” she greeted.  
  
“Hi,” he greeted back, not taking his eyes off her.  
  
“No motorcycle this time?” She joked.  
  
Bill chuckled putting his hand on the small of her back as he walked her on the passenger seat, “No, but I bet you missed that one.”  
  
Hillary grinned and looked up at him as Bill opened the door for her. “Yes, I miss that one.”  
  
Bill’s eyes gentled as he responded, “I’ll take you again for a ride some time.”  
  
When they arrived at the Midnight Joe Jazz Club, Hillary couldn’t contain her excitement. First, the place made her feel like as if she had been thrown back during the Jazz Age. The sound of trumpets, saxophone could be heard outside the building. The interior also had the 1920’s vibe.  
  
The entered the building and they were greeted by an old guy holding a trumpet, and wearing a black sunglasses in spite of the night time. She thought that he had a resemblance to Stevie Wonder.  
  
“Good Ol’ William!” He greeted, his voice loud, his pronounced his words with heavy initial emphasis on consonants. Hillary immediately figured that he was from the Bronx. He grinned at them showing his gaped tooth in the middle.  
  
“I thought you had us forgettin’, Slick Willy!” He said clapping Bill's back.  
  
“Told you, Joe, I’m good with promises.”  
  
Joe turned to Hillary, “And who is this beauty, son?” He asked getting a good look at her.  
  
“Senator Hillary Rodham, sir.” She said extending her hand to him.  
  
He turned to Bill gaping in disbelief. “You got ‘em real good, my man!” He said laughing. He reached for Hillary’s hand shaking it. “Pleasure to meet you, Senator. A pleasure to meet you. I am Joe Cone, they call me Midnight Joe.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Joe.” She greeted.  
  
“I thought Jay was kiddin’ when he said that Slick Willy is datin’ some Senator!” He said still laughing turning to Jay who was sitting on the bar busy talking to someone.  
  
“Oye! Jay!" He called, "Yo! Bulldog, Jay! Slick Willy is here with his date!” Joe announced.  
  
Jay held up his glass as a greeting and went to them. "Evenin' Ma'am," Jay greeted shaking her hand.  
  
"Having a good time, Jay?" She asked, then turned to Bill as he stood beside her, his arms wrapped around her back.  
  
"Havin' a real great time, Senator."  
  
“You know, Senator," Joe said interrupting, "Slick Willy here promised to play with us. I hope you don’t mind, if we stole ‘im for a while.”  
  
Hillary grinned, “Oh, I don’t mind, in fact, I am excited to listen to him play.”  
  
Joe escorted Hillary as Bill and Jay had their own conversation.  Joe led her to her seat while he talked more about Bill. “You ain't askin’, ma'am, but real talk here, Slick Willy here is dumb good Saxophone player. Plays it real smooth Jazz.”  
  
Bill heard him and chuckled, “Joe, you are obviously trying to exaggerate. I am average.”  
  
Joe laughed and reached to ruffle his hair, “Stop humblin’, Son! I know ya!”  
  
“Just sayin’, ma'am, he has been here for the past few weeks jammin’ with us, said he was sad. You must’ve been away because look at ‘im smilin’ like a damn fool now.” Joe teased.  
  
Hillary grinned at Bill who was blushing.  
  
“He’s a real good man, ma’am! You got a real good man.” He observed as Bill made his way on the stage with the band already on the position.  
  
“I know, Joe. ” Hillary said as she watched Bill greeted each player by shaking their hands, nodding at them. He checked their instrument before he fixed the neck strap of his saxophone.  
  
“I’m beggin’ your pardon, ma’am. Imma leave you here for a while. I’ll join your beau on the stage.” Joe said.  
  
Hillary nodded then sat. A waiter approached her and handed her a glass of water.  
  
“What are you havin’, mam?” The waiter asked.  
  
“Just a glass of Chardonnay. I’ll order in a while.” Hillary said, then her attention was interrupted when Joe took the microphone and said, “Evenin’ fellas, welcome to Midnight Joe’s. I have a very special guest here, my good ol’ boy, William Jefferson Clint’n playin’ the sax! Let’s give the good old boy a round of applause!” Joe said as crowd whistled and cheered.  
  
Bill lightly raised his sax in greeting. Hillary giggled noticing his blush becoming more visible. They played Minnie the Moocher and Joe took the stage singing. It was fun as the crowd echoed the hi de hi de hi de hi part. Hillary even participated.  
  
They also played Duke Ellington’s It Don’t Mean a Thing, and his Don’t Do Anything Until You Hear From Me. Hillary enjoyed every moment of it. The crowd was fun and liquors were passed around. When they took a break, Bill hopped from the stage and went to her.  
  
“You are good,” Hillary said grinning at him. She reached for her handkerchief and wiped the sweat that trickled from his temple.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asked looking worried at her. “Watch your alcohol.”  
  
“I am fine, I only had three chardonnays,” she responded still beaming at him.  
  
“Did you like it?” He asked as he took a glass of water on her table and drank.  
  
She nodded. True to his words, it was magnificent to watch him. Bill knew how to play his sax.  
  
“I was worried that you might be getting bored sitting there,” He said sheepishly as he took off his coat. Hillary shook her head and placed her hand on his cheek. “Don’t worry about me. I am having a great time. I love... watching you.”  
  
Bill caught his lower lip between his teeth, pleased that she loves watching him. He was supposed to say something more but he heard the microphone feedback and knew he had to go back to the stage.  
  
He took his position and wiped his sweat again using the sleeve of his shirt. They played a few Miles Davis song starting with So What, then Bill and Joe played their version of Miles Davis and John Coltrane’s Kind of Blue. The music was intoxicating. It was smooth and sexy.  
  
Hillary found something seductive watching Bill play the sax. She enjoyed seeing the passion that he had for his instrument. She felt her heart took a few flips watching him play, and she was so proud of him.  
  
When they were done, Joe tapped the microphone. “Before I let Slick Willy join his date, he requested if he can play a solo.”  
  
Hillary clapped as some whistled.  
  
Bill took the center stage and checked his instrument again. He turned to the band as he played his version of Boots Randolph’s Unchained Melody. His version was so beautiful that it made Hillary emotional. Maybe because she knew that he played that song for her.  
  
When he was done Bill immediately went to her and dropped a kiss on her cheek. “Did you like it?”  
  
“You played it for me?” She asked, and Bill could see her eyes glassy with tears.  
  
“Played it for you, Darling.” He responded giving her a quick kiss.  
  
Bill draped his arm behind her chair as they listened to other players play. Hillary leaned her head on his shoulder, enjoying the songs. Bill talked to her about Jazz and each history of the songs being played.  
  
Hillary loved their time together. It took her mind away from her worries: from the problems in Senate and from her own personal issues. She was glad that she had pursued Bill because he was able to take her away from her world and bring her into his, and she found out how much she loves it.  
  
She loves the simplicity of his lifestyle; How homey it was, and in her years of living in lavish and chaotic lifestyle, she was thankful for the reprieve.  
  
They left the Midnight Joe Jazz Club past twelve in the morning. She slept on Bill’s car as he took her back to her apartment.  
  
When they reached her place, and Bill killed the engine, he turned and woke her up by whispering in her ear and kissing her temple. “We are here, Sleepyhead.”  
  
She stirred and groaned. “I don't want to go.”  
  
Bill chuckled softly, “What do you mean you don't want to go?”  
  
Hillary turned to him. “Can I stay in your place instead?”  
  
Bill’s eyes gentled and he brushed her hair away from her face. “Sure, I’ll take you home.”  
  
Bill parked a good few meters away from his place so they could take a walk. He draped his arm over her shoulder while his other hand carried his saxophone in case. Hillary kept her arm behind his back while she leaned her head on his shoulder. They walk sluggishly, Bill adjusted to her slow pace.  
  
“I don't want this weekend to end,” she groaned.  
  
Bill chuckled. “We still have a few more weekends to share together.”  
  
Hillary turned to him, “I know, but that will be a few days from now.”  
  
They stopped walking and Bill gently placed his sax’ case on the ground and framed her face with his hand, “I can come around during weekdays.”  
  
Hillary crinkled her nose, “It will be a busy day ahead of us.”  
  
“Why are you so miserable about it?” Bill asked.  
  
“I…” she caught herself before she told him that she will miss him, “I just dread all the work.”  
  
Bill chuckled, “You’ve been doing that for a few years already, and you’re dreading it now?”  
  
Hillary rolled her eyes at him playfully.  
  
“What do you want then?” Bill asked, his hands sliding down on her arms to intertwine their fingers. He leaned to touch his nose against hers then placed her arms to circle his neck as he wrapped his arms around her back.  
  
“Do you want to dance?” He asked suggestively.  
  
A smile appeared on Hillary’s lips as they slow danced in the middle of the street.  
  
Hillary giggled, “Yeah, I want to dance.”  
  
Bill gripped her hips as he hummed a song. He propped his head on the top of her head as Hillary nuzzled his throat. They stayed there dancing for a while until Hillary playfully said, “Race you to your apartment.”  
  
Bill looked at her as she ran away from him towards his apartment laughing.  
  
Bill picked up the case of his sax shaking his head and thought how playful she always was, and it was something he likes because it made him feel young.  
  
When he reached her, Bill was grinning.  
  
“I won,” she announced.  
  
“You don’t have the keys,” Bill said as he fished the keys in his pocket.  
  
When he opened the door, Buddy was already at the door waiting for them.  
  
“Buddy!” Hillary greeted. She went to pat his head. “Did you miss us?” She asked repeatedly while she brushed the top of his head with her hand.  
  
“Please, don’t tell me you peed in the kitchen,” Bill said putting his coat in the closet.  
  
Bill checked the kitchen only to find a pool of pee. “Buddy!!!!” He groaned, “Why do you keep on doing this to me?”  
  
Hillary laughed.  
  
Bill turned to her, “This is not a laughing matter. He never learns his lesson.”  
  
Hillary went to him wrapping her arms around his waist, “I’ll help you.”  
  
Bill sighed, “No, go to bed. I’ll take care of this.”  
  
“Don’t be mad,” she whispered.  
  
“At you?”  
  
“No, at Buddy.”  
  
Bill chuckled then dropped a kiss on her forehead while Buddy went near him barking.  
  
Bill turned to him, “You should be thankful that you found someone to save your ass, young man!” He chided.

***

  
Bill took a shower while Hillary started her nightly beauty ritual. She was applying lotion on her legs when Bill finished taking a shower and got out of the bathroom wearing boxers only. He went to bed automatically. He laid with his front against the mattress then he pressed his cheek against the pillow.  
  
“I love this bed,” he announced. Hillary joined him and crawled on the bed until she laid on top of him, her breast pressing against his back  
  
“Are you tired?” Hillary asked nipping his nape.  
  
“Uh-hmm,” Bill responded. “Can you press the muscle under my shoulder blade on the right? It’s really aching.”  
  
Hillary chuckled as she straddled his rear and started to knead his muscles.  
  
“Do you like that?” She asked huskily.  
  
Bill chuckled and he carefully turned, Hillary moved to straddle his hips.  
  
“What do you have in mind?” Bill asked a smile hitched at the corner of his mouth.  
  
Hillary giggled. “I’m not thinking of anything, you randy man.”  
  
Bill smiled, and she continued. “What are you thinking?” she asked then she started to move her hips feeling his hardening shaft against her underwear.  
  
Hillary leaned, “Maybe you need something more…” she teased before she ended up pressing her lips against his.

***

  
There was something that Hillary discovered with Bill as a lover that night. He was thorough and took his time building the momentum before he finally took her. She also found out that he enjoys whispering naughty things driving her wild.  
  
He whispered praises against her skin as he dragged his lips down. He focused on the zones where she was sensitive the most, asked where she wanted him to touch her, how she wanted to be touched.  
  
“Tell me,” he whispered behind her, as he positioned her to sit in front of his full-length mirror facing his bed. Hillary leaned against him as Bill moved to spread her legs.  
  
Hillary groaned, seeing herself in front of the mirror.  
  
“Look at that, Sweetheart.” He whispered hotly against her ear. “You are swollen and wet for me.”  
  
Hillary could only whimper.  
  
“Take my hand, tell me where and how to touch you,” Bill instructed huskily.  
  
Hillary swallowed, feeling faint. She was used to allowing men to do as they pleased with her body. It was the first time that she had someone who wanted to be guided. He did that because he didn't want to pretend to be an expert, and it humbled her.  
  
She reached for his hand, guided it on her core, flattening his finger on her hardened pearl. “There,” she gasped, “there, rub me there gently.”  
  
Bill nodded, and he did as she guided his hand to move in circular motion.  
  
Some men thought that rubbing her too fast and too rough was always the right way. Sometimes the rubbing could be painful too until it was no longer enjoyable. Bill, however, touched her gently, rubbing her slowly. He also touched every crevice of her core.  
  
“Do you like that?” He asked, making her shiver as the heat of his breath touched her ear.  
  
He controlled the pace, stopped when he felt her orgasm rising.  
  
“Don’t come yet, we are only beginning,” he told her.  
  
Hillary was on the edge. When she felt that she was about to come, Bill would prevent it from happening. He would caress the muscle on her lower abdomen easing the tensed muscle.  
  
She was also surprised by his endurance and his control. “Bill, please,” she moaned, as he flipped her. It would be the third sex position they tried. She was getting exhausted. She sprawled on the bed, her sweat beading on her chest. Bill caught her lips then rolled them over until they reached the end of the bed.  
  
“Yes, soon,” Bill responded, then he rolled out of the bed and stood next to the mattress.  
  
“Come here,” he said, instructing her to move closer to him. Hillary moved until her buttocks were on the edge of the bed. Bill gripped her legs as he stepped in between her them then puts her them over his shoulders and slightly tilted her hips upwards.  
  
“Baby,” Hillary rasped as Bill entered her in that unobtrusive angle.  
  
“God, you’re hot,” He groaned.  
  
Hillary tipped her head as a whimper escaped her lips. Bill pushed deeper feeling her cervix. She arched her back as her breast thrust high feeling Bill deep inside her.  
  
Bill reached to caress her breast rubbing his palm against her pebbled nipples.  
  
She was getting too sensitive. She could no longer hold her orgasm. “Baby, please, baby,” Hillary begged. It was so good, so achingly good.  
  
Bill thrust in and out of her and Hillary could no longer take it. She had to hold him. She reached and pulled him to her, embracing him as he continued to move his hips faster.  
  
“Yes, yes, baby, faster,” she cried.  
  
Bill obliged her moving in and out of her finding that perfect rhythm to give them release.  
  
Hillary was drunk from pleasure, she whispered things dirty things in his ear. After few solid strokes, Bill felt her muscle contracted, gripping him and he felt himself go over the edge, he would have pulled out but Hillary held him tightly. “Don’t," She gasped, "Come inside me, baby.”  
  
And Bill did.  
  
He had thrown away caution and did as she requested. He spurted his seed inside of her as Hillary’s muscles squeezed him dry. It was too strong, too exquisite that Bill felt bone tired after.  
  
Hillary released a sigh, and brushed her hand at the back of his head, feeling the sweat in his hair.  
  
Bill once mentioned that lovemaking was trying to merge your body into one, and it did. She wanted him to crawl into her skin. Hold him on her body. Make him a part of her.  
  
It was too overwhelming.  
  
Bill leaned his forehead against hers trying to catch his breath, Hillary could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Their breath mingling that she did not know when hers started and when his ended. He was still inside her, although he was starting to get soft. She knew he would pull out soon, and she realized that she didn't want him to separate from her yet. She just wanted him there.  
  
Bill took a deep breath, and tried to move only to feel Hillary tightened her hold on him.  
  
“Baby, I am crushing you.” He said.  
  
Hillary shook her head. She was still reeling from the fact of how much she had fallen deeply in love with him. It was too fast and too deep it was starting to scare her. It was too foreign to her, but it was so good. The future did not comfort her but she didn't want to think it over. The tomorrow can worry on its own, and she would relish the very moment with him in her arms.  
  
Bill chuckled in her ear, teasing her hair. “You can let go now.”  
  
“No.” She said, and her response rang true to her soul. _She's not going let go, and not so soon anyway._

***

  
**Bill Clinton’s Apartment | 5 AM, Monday**  
  
_Buzz_  
  
_Buzz_  
  
_Buzz_  
  
Bill fluttered his eyelids, then he glanced at the clock. Five AM.  
  
He still had one hour to sleep. He turned to look at Hillary sleeping beside him and he smiled. He scooted closer pulling her into his embrace. She said something incoherent but continued sleeping.  
  
**Five thirty AM.**  
  
Hillary’s phone vibrated on the coffee table. She briefly glanced at it, then closed her eyes again. She huddled closer to Bill’s chest inhaling his scent. She lazily pressed a kiss to his throat.  
  
**Five forty-five AM.**  
  
Her mobile vibrated again, the buzzing continued. Buddy was already awake barking.  
  
“Baby, the door,” Hillary said sleepily.  
  
“It’s just the milk man.”  
  
She giggled and slept again.  
  
**Six AM.**  
  
Her phone didn't stop vibrating. The buzzing didn't stop as well.  
  
“Baby,” she urged.  
  
Bill rolled out of the bed reluctantly, picking up his discarded boxers wearing them.  
  
_Buzz._  
  
_Buzz._  
  
“Move, Buddy,” Bill said shooing his dog who was looking at the door.  
  
Bill grasped the handle and pulled open the door.  
  
“Mr. Clinton, is Senator Rodham with you?”  
  
“Are you and Senator Rodham together?”  
  
“Is she there?”  
  
The light was blinding. The flashes of light and sound of camera clicking buzzed in his ear. The sound of siren surrounded his apartment.  
  
Bill shut the door.  
  
Hordes of media surrounded his apartment. They found out about them.  
  
_Damn_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me some time to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the update (I KNOW ANOTHER SMUT, WTH?!) . Lemme know what you think.  
> Here's some of the jazz featured:
> 
> [Minnie the Moocher](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7ogK_unbqM) | [Unchained Melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwDq2pQtI9Y) | [Miles Davis and John Coltrane’s Kind of Blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FEPFH-gz3wE) | [Duke Ellington's It Don't Mean a Thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDQpZT3GhDg) | [Duke Ellington's Don't Do Anything Until You Hear from Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjApoRdEOi4)
> 
> Not sure if you are a fan of Jazz, but I hope you liked it. HAHAHAHA. If not, it's fine. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my flaws for I have no beta.

**Bill Clinton’s Apartment | 7 AM, Monday**  
  
“I cannot leave his apartment obviously,” Hillary said firmly while talking on the phone with one of her staff.  
  
Bill stirred the coffee that he made for her. Earlier, Hillary told him to get ready to go to work and she would do something about the media. When he finished taking a shower and wearing his suit, she was still on the phone. He already made a breakfast and she was still on the phone.  
  
“No, of course not.” She responded to what the person on the other line said.  
  
Bill wondered why she was so angry that the media found out about him when she was okay parading her younger partners.  
  
_Is she ashamed of him?_  
  
“Get him a police so he could get out of his apartment—”  
  
“That won’t be necessary,” Bill said making Hillary turn to him. He took out the pancakes and placed them on the plates on the table.  
  
“Hold on,” she said then paused to listen to what he had to say.  
  
“Don’t stress yourself I can manage,” Bill said turning to look at her.  
  
Hillary gave him an assessing stare, and without taking her eyes off him, she told her staff with finality, “Get us a police to help mr. Clinton out of his apartment without being pressed by the media.”  
  
Bill brushed his hands through his hair, then he took a deep breath and asked, “What are you planning?”  
  
Hillary crossed her arms over her chest, “We’ll do things normally. The police will arrive here to escort you. I’ll leave after few hours.”  
  
Bill looked at her, “You’ll sneak out of my apartment?”  
  
Hillary turned to him, “What do you mean ‘I’ll sneak out of your apartment?’”  
  
“Isn’t that what you will be doing? Sneaking out?”  
  
“So you think this is about me?”  
  
Bill slightly tilted his head to the side, “Isn’t it?”  
  
Hillary gave a hysterical laughter.  
  
_Seriously! Of course, Bill thinks that she wanted to do that because she is saving herself!_ She laughed. _Of course, she! The narcissistic man-eating woman in the Senate! She fucks her man then leave them. Of course, he thinks that she is ashamed to be seen with someone like him. Someone unsophisticated. A lowly literature professor._  
  
_How many times did she read the headlines indicating that she is a self-serving bitch? That behind the good things that she had done it had_ motives _behind them?_  
  
_Of course, Bill thinks that the reason why she wants to sneak out is_ because _she is trying to protect herself._  
  
She found it hilarious because she never actually cared about her partners before, and now that she cares about one, he was doubting her intention.  
  
She propped her hand on the counter as Bill looked at her confused.  
  
“What’s funny?” He asked placing the maple syrup on the table.  
  
Hillary went to stand in front of him, a smile still lingered on her face. Bill’s eyes narrowed at her trying to figure her out. Then she did something he did not expect. She reached for the maple syrup, poured some on the pancake, took a slice using a fork, then she let it hover above his mouth.  
  
“Open your lips,” she instructed, her eyes dropped to his lips.  
  
Bill was trying to figure her out, but then he gave up and instead played her game.  
  
Hillary fed him the slice of pancake, suddenly finding it erotic. She reached to wipe the syrup off his lips, then she licked the syrup off her finger.  
  
It was enough to bring delicious ache on his groin.  
  
But then Hillary looked at him, “I am entirely not a selfish bastard as how the media see me. However, I won’t deny that I…” she tried to find the right words to say, “... I have incorrigible desires. I like men. I like all the men I slept with, and I am not going to be ashamed of that.” Her face dropped. “But I am not heartless. I don’t show it every day, but I know how to feel too.”  
  
She turned around walking away from him. She picked up the pitcher of water and poured some on the glass. She drank the water then felt Bill stood behind her.  
  
Bill suddenly understood it. She was making her point. She fed him because she knew what he needed. And if he wasn't mistaken, she asked the police for his protection. She was not sneaking because she was ashamed, but because she didn't want him to be listed as one of her prey. She was hiding to protect him from scandal.  
  
“Why don't you say it,” he whispered.  
  
Hillary looked over her shoulder. “What do you want me to say?”  
  
Bill gripped her shoulder, turning her around to face him. “Showing an emotion is hard for you, isn't it?”  
  
Hillary kept her face straight.  
  
Bill suddenly had the urge to shake her until she let out the words. But he felt a certain tenderness for her stubbornness. _Why can you be soft?_ He thought looking at her face.  
  
He leaned until he brushed his lips against hers sending sparks shooting all over her body, making her stomach flutter. “Say it,” He encouraged. He wanted her to say that she cares for him.  
  
Hillary bit the insides of her mouth. She just couldn't do it. Not with him. Not with anyone.  
  
Well, at least, not so soon.  
  
Bill stepped back. “One day I am going to get the words out from you, Darlin’.”  
  
Hillary just looked at him.  
  
“I don’t want to wait for security. I can manage to get out—”  
  
Hillary reached and pulled his hand. “Please, don't.”  
  
Bill looked at her, seeing the plea in her eyes. “Do you care about me?” He asked holding her hand.  
  
Hillary’s eyes roamed on his face, looking at every line, and every curve. “Of course.”  
  
Bill sighed. “Why is it so hard for you to say the words, Hillary?”  
  
Hillary shook her head and turned around. “I’m not used to saying how I feel ever since my father had left me and my mother.”  
  
Bill suddenly remembered the article written about her, that when she was eight years old, her father had left her and her mother alone. Hillary had grown helping her mother selling books door to door, selling anything so they could live. She said in one of her interviews she had struggled when she was young but her experience toughened her up. She was glad for how it made her, and she thrived on it.  
  
He suddenly understood, that in order for her to survive, she had shut down emotion.  
  
Bill went to her then wrapped his arms around her from behind. “I’m sorry. I don't mean to force anything on you.”  
  
Hillary turned and smiled sadly. “It’s okay. Thank you for trying to understand. I know being with me might be a little complicated, but I hope you can be patient with me.”  
  
Bill smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’ll do that.”  
  
They stayed there holding each other for a while until Hillary received a message that the police is already outside his apartment ready to escort him out.  
  
Bill smiled and said. “I have to go. Anyway, while you are trying to wait for the right time to leave, give my poor dog something to eat.”  
  
She giggled, then he was gone.

  
***

 

 **Quarter Pound Diner, New York, NY |** 12PM  
  
“I can't believe this, so you are actually dating her now?” Stephanie asked taking a bite of her burger.  
  
Bill waved at the waitress, ignoring Stephanie for a while. “Can you get us another quarter pounder burger please?”  
  
Stephanie looked at him, “Will the senator be invited to our lunch dates moving forward?”  
  
Bill turned to look at her and ignored her question. “Anyway, George is coming. I hope you don’t mind.”  
  
“I’d take George any day.” She said a little annoyed, but she allowed him to evade her question.  
  
Bill squinted at her, “Why are you angry?”  
  
Stephanie was halfway from taking a bite of her cheeseburger and instead of taking a bite, she placed the burger back on the plate again. “How would you feel if I start dating my ex-husband?”  
  
Bill shrugged. “I’d think you’re crazy.”  
  
“Exactly my point!”  
  
They both got interrupted when George arrived. “Hello, I hope you don't mind me joining your usual lunch date.”  
  
Bill smiled, “No, Georgie. We are expecting you.” Instead of Bill moving to allow George to sit next to him, he didn't. Stephanie was prompted to move her chair so George could sit next to her.  
  
Stephanie glared at Bill, while he pretended not to notice the daggers that she shot at him.  
  
“What are you guys talking about?” George asked.  
  
“Didn't you hear the news?”  
  
“No, it’s a rule in my house not to watch the news in the morning. I took a jog.”  
  
Stephanie shook her head, “Well, your friend here is dating Senator Rodham.”  
  
“HOLY MOTHER—” George exclaimed, catching himself halfway from saying something expletive.  
  
“Exactly my reaction,” Stephanie interjected. “The point is, dating Senator Rodham is like you trying to hit your head with a stone.” She told Bill. “You wouldn't want me to go back dating—”  
  
“That’s different, Steph,” Bill said after taking a swallow.  
  
“How is that different? She’ll break your heart!” She chided.  
  
Bill looked at Stephanie touched that she cares about him. She was really furious, her face had turned red while she nagged him.  
  
“Wow,” George looking at Stephanie.  
  
She turned to him. “What’s so amusing?”  
  
George teased. “I am jealous of how protective you are with Bill.”  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes at George. “I do the same for my friends.”  
  
“Am I on this list?”  
  
Bill chuckled.  
  
“Shut up, George.”  
  
“Look, Bill.” She started, her voice losing the intensity. “Whoever you date is not my business, but I really care about you. Date someone else, not someone notorious for changing her boyfriends like as if they are disposable tissue paper.”  
  
“Thanks, Stephie. I know you care, but I don’t expect that you’ll understand the connection that Hillary and I have. I know you are being protective, but it kind’a hurts me that you think so low of my girlfriend. I don’t appreciate it.”  
  
Stephanie shrugged. “I’m sorry for being mean.”  
  
Bill smiled and reached to touch her arm-pacified. But Stephanie knew that once he loves someone, he could be naive. A fool, even. And being his best friend, she had to do something.  
  
“Anyway, can we eat? And can you tell us how you were able to manage to escape the media?” George asked as the waiter placed his burger on his plate.  
  
“They’re still there outside, but they probably realize that they were not going to get anything from me.”

***

  
**Senator Hillary Rodham Office | 2 PM**  
  
“Senator Rodham, Page Six is on line three.”  
  
“I’m not taking any calls from the media, Karen.” Hillary finally said after being informed for the eight time that someone from the media was looking for her.  
  
“Senator Rodham, John is on the fourth line.” Hillary’s secretary said over the intercom.  
  
Hillary groaned. _Can these people just leave her alone?_  
  
“Tell him that I am in a meeting,” Hillary said rubbing her temple. She was only able to leave Bill’s apartment after few hours, when the police had already cleared the media that surrounded his apartment. Then when she arrived in her office, she had to run through her appointments trying to save some of the important ones. She even had some of her meetings canceled pushing back some of her projects behind to her dismay.  
  
She was swamped with work and she cannot entertain any of John’s rants at the moment.  
  
**Three PM**  
  
She was reading her speechwriter’s draft for her upcoming conference in Johannesburg. She walks around while reading them when she got interrupted again by the intercom from her secretary.  
  
“Senator Rodham, Johnny Gates is in line one.”  
  
“Tell him I am away!” Hillary said loudly starting to get annoyed.  
  
It did not take a minute when her phone vibrated and she went to check it out only to see eighteen missed calls from John and five messages from him. She did not read the messages though because she did not want to feel guilty that she had failed to explain things to him.  
  
Hillary understood that she had to see him one day. But not yet. Besides, if they were seen together again, it would be a fiasco. But she knew that she had to find time to see John eventually.  
  
Hillary moved on from thinking about John and was busy reviewing the project proposal of the Mayor of New York when her Secretary buzzed again in the intercom.  
  
“Ma’am ms. Stephanie Pearce wants to see you.”  
  
Hillary peered over her eyeglass looking at the phone. _Well, that’s interesting._  
  
“Let her in.”  
  
Stephanie came into her office wearing a black halter top, black slacks, over a white coat. Her hair was flaming red and curly but she kept them neat by tying it in a ponytail style. She wore a fashionable rounded glasses. She was pale, but the dusted freckles on her cheeks made her look endearing. She also looks very chic and friendly. However, with how she had regarded Hillary, it was not friendly at all.  
  
Stephanie didn't know what had gotten into her to talk to Senator Rodham. But she had to be frank with her that if she hurts Bill, she would never let him go again.  
  
She openly stared at her. Hillary sat in her executive chair behind her metal and glass table.  
  
“Ms. Pearce, it’s a surprise to see you here,” Hillary said, she pushed back her chair, stood up and met the lady halfway, extending her hand to shake hers.  
  
“Why is it a surprise?” Stephanie asked shaking her hand.  
  
Hillary smiled a little. “Because I don’t think that there’s something that we need to talk about.”  
  
Stephanie returned a brief smile.  
  
“Is there something that I can do to help you with?” Hillary asked.  
  
“I think you know why I am here,” Stephanie said matter-of-factly.  
  
Hillary shrugged then went to sit on her chair.  “Please take a seat,” she said motioning for the chair in front of her table. She laid back and looked at Stephanie wanting her to continue.  
  
“I’m not going to stay long,” Stephanie started, then figured not to beat around the bush. “I’m here to talk to you about Bill.”  
  
Hillary kept her face straight. “Go ahead.”  
  
“You know, Bill is a really wonderful guy. He’s nice, kind, and really an amazing guy. But sometimes he can be hopelessly romantic.”  
  
Stephanie looked at Hillary to see her reaction, but when she gave her a dead stare, Stephanie thought to say her piece once and for all.  
  
“Senator Rodham, Bill is not the kind of guy you usually dated. I’m not sure what your intention is, but please don't include him from your political agenda.”  
  
Hillary wanted to laugh. _So she knows the kind of guy she dated?_   “What makes you think it’s a political agenda?”  
  
“Is it not?”  
  
Hillary shrugged. “We don't know each other, you don't know me, try not to be presumptuous.”  
  
Stephanie chuckled. “You’ve dated younger guys, is it not true?”  
  
Hillary peered at her, seeing her point. “It’s true, but people can change.”  
  
Stephanie sighed.  
  
“But let’s cut the crap, what are you suggesting, ms. Pearce then?”  
  
“Stay away from Bill.”  
  
Hillary chuckled this time. “I see,” She said then propped her head on her hand looking at her. “Do you like him, Ms. Pearce?”  
  
"With all due respect, but I’m speaking here as his good friend. I just don’t want to see him hurt.”  
  
“It seems you care so much about him.”  
  
“Yes, I do. I care about him.”  
  
“It seems more than that?”  
  
“Maybe.” Then Stephanie waved a hand in dismissal. “It doesn’t matter if I do. But a fair warning to you, Senator Rodham, if you broke his heart, I'll be there to pick it up. And after I pick up the pieces, I am not going to let him go again." Stephanie said meeting Senator Rodham's even stare.  
  
“I guess you love him then.”  
  
She shrugged.  
  
“How long have you been friends, ms. Pearce?”  
  
“Why does it matter?”  
  
“Bill told me you both had been friends since college, so I guess eighteen years? Twenty? And for eighteen, or twenty years Bill never noticed you?”  
  
“Just don’t do something stupid, Senator Rodham.”  
  
"Is that a threat ms. Pearce?" Hillary asked sounding a little bored.  
  
"Take it however you like."  
  
Stephanie turned and was about to leave, but she stilled when Hillary spoke with such sharpness that could break the ice.  
  
"While I appreciate your genuine concern for Bill but that won't be necessary."  
  
“Remember what I said, Senator Rodham,” Stephanie added, but before she could reach the doorknob, Hillary spoke with boldness. “Bill chose me to be his. What we have is something I did not force. We both have a connection that you and others might not understand. But whatever that we have right now is something that I take seriously.”  
  
Hillary waited for her message to sink in, then added. “In return, ms. Pearce, I’ll appreciate it if you might want to remember your place in his life.”  
  
Stephanie no longer responded, and instead just left Hillary’s office.  
  
Hillary was fuming. First, it was the media. Second, it was John. Third, it was Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie was the last straw. _How dare she lecture her about Bill?_  
  
She and Bill need to talk about Stephanie once and for all.  
  
They need to straighten up whatever Bill and Stephanie have because frankly, it was becoming unnerving.

  
***

  
**Bill Clinton’s Apartment | 9 PM**  
  
Bill was reading his book when Hillary arrived. He was reclining on his bed, fresh from the shower when she arrived in his bedroom.  
  
“Wow,” Bill said amusedly, rolling out from the bed greeting her.  
  
He leaned to nuzzle her neck, “So how is my girl?”  
  
Hillary smiled but it quite did not reach her eyes. She did not know how she would open the discussion about Stephanie, and when she saw how happy he was to see her, she immediately disregarded the thought of bringing it up.  
  
“I’m fine, I received a few calls from the media, but I did not take any of them.”  
  
“What are you planning?”  
  
“I don’t owe them an explanation. My relationship is our own business.”  
  
Bill smiled at her toughness. He reached to brush her cheek with the back of his fingers. “That’s my girl.”  
  
“How are you?” Hillary asked as they made their way around the bedroom. Bill kept his arm around her.  
  
“I am fine. There were photographers around trying to get some photos. Someone also tried to ask me some question but I’ve avoided them.”  
  
Hillary cocked her head to the side as she took off her earring one by one.  
  
“I seriously cannot imagine how you or anyone can stand it? I mean they were all around.”  
  
Hillary chuckled. “Welcome to my life.”  
  
Bill went to his bed and pulled back the comforter giving some space for her.  
  
“Yeah, I was having a lunch with Stephanie and some were still taking a picture around.”  
  
Hillary turned. “You had a lunch date with Stephanie?”  
  
Bill smiled and went to her. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned to kiss her cheek. “Yeah, Stephanie and I usually go out for a lunch or brunch. Didn't I tell you that?” He leaned again to kiss her cheek but then he noticed that she had turned her cheek away. Bill pulled back to look at her.  
  
“Is there something wrong?” He asked.  
  
“Stephanie,” she said.  
  
Bill felt his heart plunged.  
  
“What about her?” He asked a little worried.  
  
“We seriously need to talk about her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously thinking if Hillary would be just fine with the kind of relationship Stephanie had with Bill. I mean, I would seriously be put-off if it was me. If they go out on lunch together. hehehehe. Anyway, I don't know. I was only saying that trying to justify Hillary's demand to talk about his 'friendship' with Stephanie. :)))))))))
> 
> Have a great time! I hope you like the update. :))))


	11. Chapter 11

“You wanna talk about Stephanie? Why?” Bill asked carefully. He tried not to look bothered by it but the discussion made him feel like he was in a minefield. A small mistake in his answer would blow up in his face.

Hillary looked at him and said, “She went to my office earlier and confronted me.”

“What?!” He exclaimed, gaping at her.

“You heard me, Stephanie marched into my office and talked to me about taking you if I broke your heart.” Hillary said without a hint of humor in her voice.

“She did that?” he asked surprised.

“Yeah.”

Bill went to her, his eyes gentle. He reached for her hand and held it. “I’m sorry she did that, Stephanie is a good friend.” He saw her frown. “But it was wrong for her to do that. I’ll tell her that.” He reached to brush her hair aside, then to take things lightly, he asked, “What did you tell her?”

“That her warning is unnecessary because I take our relationship seriously.”

Bill beamed at her, pleased. He leaned to brush his nose against her. “Did you really say that?”

Hillary giggled, “Somewhere along that line,” she said before she kissed him. However, when she pulled back, she turned serious. “Honestly, I try not to be bothered by your relationship with her. But it has been really troubling.”

They walked towards the bed when Bill asked, “Why?”

Hillary turned to him, “Why? Well, to begin with, I think she’s in love with you. I don’t think that I am cool with someone in love with my boyfriend hanging out with him.

Bill chuckled, “My, my, somebody is getting possessive.”

Hillary playfully rolled her eyes at him. “I am not getting possessive. I don’t think you would appreciate if you are in my shoes.”

Bill bit his lower lip, “Point taken.” Then he pressed his lips on the space between her eyebrows. “Come to bed then, I know it has been a long day for you.”

When Hillary was done taking her shower and was prepared to join Bill to bed she was surprised by the number of messages that she got from John. He was upset.

_I know that I don’t have any right to be hurt because - after all - we’ve agreed that it’s all fun. But I wish you told me that our agreement is over. I don’t need you to explain, a proper goodbye would suffice._

_I hope I can see you the last time, so we could end things properly for the sake of the good times that we have shared together._

It took a while for Hillary to respond. She really wanted to ignore him, but she considering how many times she had been ignoring him. She thought that it’s time for her to face him.

_I’m sorry for how badly I treated you, John. The past few days had been really messy. I’ll try to see you tomorrow night._

She stopped. Should she tell Bill about it? She wondered. But how can she explain to him that she would be meeting her ex-fuck buddy to end it?

She shook her head. No one knew about her agreement with John. Bill doesn’t need to know about it. What he knew was that John was her friend.

Wait.

Hillary suddenly felt like she was betraying Bill. She couldn’t lie to him. But John needed a proper goodbye too. She took a deep breath. She supposed it wouldn’t hurt if she met John for the last time without Bill knowing.

“What’s taking you so long?” Bill asked, propping himself on his elbow looking at Hillary with her cellphone on her hand staring outside his window.

She slowly turned to him, “I’m sorry, I am spacing out.”

Bill smiled and patted the space beside him. “Come here and let me read to you.”

Hillary sent the message before she went to the bed and joined him. She scooted near him and laid her head on his chest, her hand splayed at the center of his ribs. Bill tipped his chin down and kissed the crown of her head. Then,  he reached for her hand and took a good look at it.

He gazed at her hand flattened it on his palms as if there was something interesting about it.

“What?” Hillary asked, looking at him.

Bill smiled gently, his eyes softening and said, “Do you know E. E Cummings’ Somewhere I Have Never Travelled, Gladly Beyond?”

“Yeah, but I hardly can remember.”

“There a was a last line in which he said, ‘I do not know what it is about you that closes and opens; only something in me understands the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses. Nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands.’”

Hillary crinkled her nose looking at him, “I’m not good with cryptic poetry.”

Bill smiled and rubbed the back of her fingers against his lips, “It’s okay, Cummings is known for his cryptic and playful way in his choice of words. Some of my students get lost in interpreting his poetry. But to say you know what it means?”

She shook her head. “Too cryptic.”

Bill smiled and began to explain, “Cummings talks about falling in love, perhaps with someone who has no knowledge of his love. With the lines, 'your slightest look easily will unclose me though I have closed myself as fingers, you open always petal by petal myself as Springs opens", it sounds like he was falling in love, unexpectedly and maybe a little reluctantly. Then he compares his heart attempting to close but then opening to her love as a flower opening in spring. The last line, 'nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands,' Cummings expresses that only she can get to his heart and can do so easily than the rain reaches a closed flower bud."

Hillary opened her lips to say something, but then she didn’t. She felt Bill rub her hand with his as she began to realize that what he had said was something that resonated within her. She didn’t want to fall in love with him, but he had managed to get inside her heart.

She sighed. Bill was too good for her. She didn’t even think that she deserved someone like him.

She lifted her head off from his chest and looked at him, “Have I said ‘thank you’?”

Bill cocked his head to the left-confused. “For what?”

Hillary smiled, “For choosing me.”

Bill sighed, “You know, I should thank you instead for coming to me, because I wouldn’t pursue you if you didn’t ask me out.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t want to hope. You are a Senator. People know you. How could someone like you notice me?”

Hillary moved to sit and next to him, her legs crossed in an Indian sitting position then she touched his hand. “Believe me, liking you is the last thing in my mind.”

Bill chuckled, while Hillary beamed at him. She continued. “When I met you in the Opera house at the catwalk, and you pulled me in your arms, I couldn’t forget you.” She reached to brush his hair, then slid her hand until she rub his cheek with her thumb. “It was your gentle eyes, and its color. I couldn’t forget them.”

She took a deep breath. “I tried to forget you, but we keep on bumping to each other, and I realized that I had to know you.” She shook her head, “Crazy as it may seem, but when I met you, I know that…” She caught herself realizing that she was starting to confess her feelings.

Bill’s suddenly sat up, he knew that she was about to say what she felt for him and he wanted to hear it, but then she stopped herself. He slid his hand to cup her jaw.

“It’s alright, baby.”

Hillary looked up at him feeling her heart race. Bill could hear her breathing heavily.

“I’m sorry, I mean,” She cleared her throat then moved her head dislodging Bill’s hand, but he reached to touch her chin making her look at him.

“What were you saying about when you met me?”

Hillary held his gaze, “When I met you, I knew… there was something about you.”

Bill chuckled. “You’re still trying to avoid saying the truth about what you feel, Hillary.”

She looked at him, “What do you mean?”

Bill sighed, “I’m not sure why are you trying to pretend like as if you do not know what I mean?”

Bill prepared himself if Hillary would resort to more pretension or would be defensive, but he wasn’t prepared when she leaned and wrapped her arms around his neck making Bill lean back on the headboard. She clung to him, holding him close.

“I’m sorry,” She whispered.

Bill ran his hand on her back, “Baby, it’s alright.”

She shook her head, “It’s not alright.” She pulled back and framed his face with her hands. “I haven’t felt this way before, Bill. Honestly, sometimes you scare me.” Her voice broke, but she continued. “I don’t want to make excuses or blame my past, it’s just I wasn’t used to saying what I feel because I think everything is just momentarily. But you, you came into my life, so fast, and you made me feel things that I didn’t want to feel before, but you did, and… and…”

She said the words so fast and then she choked on them, Bill realized that she was panicking. He pulled her into his arms calming her down. Hillary suddenly feel her heart racing, her hands turning cold, she couldn’t understand but she was suddenly sobbing and having anxiety attack. Bill continued to rub her back cooing her.

“Take a deep breath,” Bill said, holding her. “I love you. Take a deep breath.” He repeated over and over until she calmed down.

They stayed like that for a while until her sobs became sniffs and her breathing became normal. Bill pulled back looking at her, “Are you feeling much better now?”

She nodded. Bill brushed her hair. “I’ll get you some water.”

When Bill got her water, he helped her drink in spite of the fact that she could do it herself. But she allowed him, he held the glass as she drank.

“I was starting to worry that you were having a panic attack earlier,” Bill said after a while.

“I’m sorry, I tend to have a panic attack when I am overwhelmed by emotion.”

Bill nodded. “Let’s go to bed and take a rest.”

But she stopped him, and touched his arm making him look at her. “You made me feel things that I didn’t want to feel before, Bill.”

“Hillary—”

She shook her head, “Let me finish, and I swear it scares me, because I never trusted anyone but myself and my mom. I never gave myself to anyone…” She turned to look at him and held his stare trying to draw some strength from him. “But you are different, and I tried to fight it…” she sighed.

“Take a deep breath, darling.” He reminded her.

She nodded. “But you managed to get into my heart.”

Hillary looked up at him, her eyes glassy with tears. “It scares me, but…” She took a deep breath, “But I love you, Bill.”

“Oh, my dear love,” Bill groaned before he pulled her back into his arms, crushing her to him. He kissed the side of her face, and whispered that he loves her too. He did not make any promises but he said it again and again—how much he loves her.

“Don’t cry, darling,” he murmured, wiping her tears away.

She playfully said to lighten up the moment, “It’s groundbreaking, no one had made me say those words, but only you.”

Bill chuckled, and responded. “I’m touched to be the first one to receive it.”

Hillary giggled back through her tears, and she reached to touch his face. “Come here and kiss me,” she teased before she gently pulled him to her closing the gap between their lips.

***

**Starbucks, University of New York | Late Afternoon**

Three missed calls.

Bill glanced at Stephanie’s name flashing on his screen. She had invited him for their usual lunch date but he declined, saying that he was not available.

Stephanie knew something was up. Bill never missed their lunch together, neither he was less enthusiastic in his response to her messages. It gave her the signal that maybe Hillary had told him about their confrontation.

To say, she knew the implication of her action. She was aware of the chances of Hillary telling Bill about it. But she was already prepared to justify her action. She was not, however, ready for his silence.

It annoyed her that Bill was being immature about it. If he has a problem with her, why didn't he just say it to her face? She thought of it, annoyed.

She sent another text, only to be left unanswered. She finally texted George asking for Bill’s whereabouts. George told her where he was, and Stephanie debated whether or not to go there, but she really just couldn't stand it.

Bill was reading his class reports when suddenly Stephanie took the seat opposite him.

“Do you have a problem with me?” she asked.

Bill looked at her red face. Initially, he wanted to dodge the confrontation, because he had papers to review. But then he thought that _maybe_ it was the best time to talk to her about it. He sighed and said, “You should have thought about that when you marched into my girlfriend’s office.”

“I went there to warn her. Is there something wrong with that?” she asked sharply.

“Warn her of what?”

“Bill, I told her not to break your heart.”

“That’s all?” he asked, giving her a knowing look.

“Okay, fine, I told her that I would take you away from her if she did that.”

Bill rubbed his temple. “Stephanie, here’s the thing, I appreciate your protectiveness. But you do not march to my girlfriend’s office and threaten her of taking me away.”

“No.” She said flatly, making Bill look at her. “I know you, Bill. You would let yourself go blind for her. You couldn't see it. She’s not good for you. You know the news!”

Bill gaped at her in disbelief. “Stephanie, seriously, you are not like this. What the hell is happening to you?”

“She happened!” She exclaimed, irritated. She brushed her hair with her hand in frustration.

“You know that I never did this to any of your girlfriends because I know that they were decent. I never stopped you being with Lily because she was a decent woman. But this one—” she said trying to find the right words. “Bill, we are talking about Senator Rodham. Hillary Rodham! You know how notorious she is for being an easy fuck!”

“Hey, I told you, Stephanie. I do not appreciate you speaking ill of my girlfriend!” Bill snapped.

“Well you are a one lousy friend!” She exclaimed. “If she breaks your heart, God damnit! I hope she fucking breaks your heart!” Then she stood up, turned around and walked away, leaving Bill dealing with the people looking at them.

“I’m sorry,” Bill said apologetically to the crowd, and he shook his head.

He never had that kind of argument with Stephanie, and it surprised him. But it also made him uncomfortable, because they never really argued. He was inclined to follow her, but he stopped himself. They needed to cool their heads before they could further damage their friendship. He would talk to her soon.

Everything would be alright.

**Faculty Room | 5:30 PM**

_Three more to go_ , Bill thought.

He glanced at his clock. Hillary told him that she would meet him at his place by eight o’clock because it would take time for her to finish her work that day. Bill did not really mind because he had few things to finish. But he couldn't wait to see her. He already misses her. He smiled at the memory when Hillary had admitted to him that she loves him.

Bill felt a funny feeling in his heart whenever he remembered that moment. It was sweet. It was poignant. To be able to hear it from her lips made him want to melt.

And, of course, how they made love in the early morning had become sweeter, more meaningful, because—finally—their souls were in sync.

Bill tipped his head up. He couldn't wait to have her again.

***

**Hillary Rodham’s Apartment | 6:00 PM**

_John still has one hour to stay,_ she thought while listening to John say how broken-hearted he was by their sudden “separation”.

“I wasn't prepared for this, Rodham.” He said absentmindedly taking his third glass of wine. Hillary was starting to regret inviting John over, but she really had no choice but to invite him. If she invited him out she knew how it would look like to the media. So that was what she did, she invited him at her apartment. It wasn’t a smart move but for the sake of their past, she decided to do that.

They both sat on her couch with a decent space between them. John’s necktie hanging loosely, few buttons of his shirt popped open. He rubbed his lips with his fingers as if he was lost in his thought.

“Did I do something wrong?” He finally asked after a while.

Hillary turned to look at him. “You didn't do anything wrong, John.”

“But why did you never gave me a chance?” he asked turning to look at her.

“Listen to me, John. We both agreed not to have any emotions, that this is all fun.”

“I know… but I fell in love with you, Rodham.” He said, then added. “I was so ready for us to be together, but that son of a gun got you first.”

He turned to look at her, and Hillary was surprised by the wounded look in his eyes. “I should have made you mine when I had the chance.”

“John—” Hillary said wanting to reach to hold his hand, but he suddenly stood, and walked towards her fireplace in front of the couch. He placed his hands on his hips as he looked down at the empty fireplace. Hillary looked at John’s back then glanced at her watch. She needed to get him out. She went to him just a step away when she heard him spoke chillingly.

“Tell me, Rodham,” he said without turning to look at her, “Is he a good fuck?”

Hillary opened her mouth to say something. John turned to her. “Tell me, does he fuck you as good as I do?”

Hillary slapped him. “Get out of my house!”

John rubbed his cheek, and gave her a smirk. “Well, I guess, he does. You wouldn't have left me if he is lousy in bed.”

***

**Bill Clinton’s Apartment | 7:30 PM**

Bill arrived one hour early at his place so he could prepare Hillary some dinner. He was grilling some chicken breast, when he heard someone buzzed on his door.

“Wait up!” Bill said as he put the grilled chicken on the plates.

Another buzz.

Bill went to answer the door and got surprised to see Hillary arrive earlier than she told him.

“Baby!” He greeted. Bill engulfed her in his embrace when he got her inside.

“I am so glad you are home.” He told her with a big smile on his face. He pulled back and gave her a quick kiss.

“I missed you, Love.” He said, and Hillary smiled and sighed. “I missed you too.”

He draped his arm around her shoulder as they went to his kitchen. “I made some dinner for both of us.” Hillary turned and tipped her head up to look at him. “Thank you. I am hungry.”

Bill chuckled. “You must be.”

Hillary took a shower while Bill finished plating. When she joined him for dinner, she listened to him tell her about his day.

Bill could see the weariness on Hillary’s face. He wanted to tell her about his confrontation with Stephanie but figured out that it could wait because he did not want to stress her further.

They went to bed quietly. A classic smooth jazz was playing on his vintage vinyl player. Ella Fitzgerald’s It Had to Be You was playing. Hillary had her head pressed against Bill’s chest as he read a book, while his other hand made lazy circles on her shoulder. She thought about what happened earlier and felt her stomach lurch.

Her disagreement with John turned out worse. The things that he said to her made her skin crawl. There was some truth in it.

_“I bet when you got tired of your fuck buddy, you’ll come back to me.” John said scathingly._

She told him to go, but he answered her with. “You and I are the same. We are both damaged goods. You don't know how to love, Rodham. What you know is how to fuck.”

Bill tipped his chin down looking at Hillary. Her eyes were blank as if she was thinking heavily of something. “You are awfully quiet, Love.”

Hillary turned to look at him, then propped herself up so she could level her face with his.

Bill eyes narrowed with concern at how she stared at him.

“What’s—”

“I want to make love you,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update, but thank you for reminding me to do so. I hope you like this chapter. Any comments are appreciated! :)


	12. Chapter 12

“I want to make love you,” she whispered.

A smile appeared on Bill’s face when she said those words. It was because she never called it as such. She used to say crude words to describe the action to tease or titillate him. It was ridiculous, but Bill was glad of their progress.

And it showed by the way she made love with him. She led him. Instructed him. Whispered in his ears how much she loves what he was doing to her, and how much she loves him.

It was driving him mad. He wanted to freeze the moment. Stay with her. Stay inside of her. Hold her. Kiss her. Anything to keep that moment from ending soon.

“Move, Love,” she whispered, maneuvering their position from her sitting on his lap in a lotus position to making him lay down, so she could straddle his hips and went on top of him.

Bill groaned as she went down on him, feeling her wetness and heat surround him. She took him to the hilt making him tipped his head up and grasped the sheet beside him.

 _No, not yet. Please,_ he thought.

She reached for his hands, making him look at her. He opened his lips and released a sigh as he beheld how she beautiful she was at that time. Her face flushed. Her hair glistened with her sweat. Her lips red and swollen. Her eyes heavy.

“Touch me,” she whispered before she made him flattened his palms on her pebbled nipples. Bill didn't have to be instructed that time. He knew that she loves that—him playing her nipples.

Bill rolled his palms back and forth, feeling the rock-hard tips of her breast tickling his palms. She arched her back and started to move her hips.

“Baby, baby, baby,” she moaned. Her voice slowly lessening in volume, until she just tipped her head and whispered ‘baby’ inaudibly.

Bill sat up, wrapped his arms around her back capturing her nipples with his mouth. His tongue toying with it. He flattened his tongue. Swirled it. Trying to bring her pleasure as much as he can.

He wanted to see her fall apart. Fall in his arms.

He could feel it. Feel her coming soon. It was in the way she increased her pace gyrating her hips. The way her moan sounded low. How she encouraged him to come with her and in her.

“Inside me, baby.” She cried, it almost sounded as if she was begging.

It was in her eyes, the way she looked at him. Her eyes glassy with tears. Bill pressed his lips to her cheek.

“Yes,” he whispered, as Hillary nodded at him.

“You are beautiful,” he added, brushing her hair back.

“Easy,” he told her as she increased her pace, her inner muscles clenching around him.

Bill could feel it. She was going to reach her orgasm. He helped her. He held her hips to help her move faster. He could feel it too. He would soon reach his climax.

“Baby, baby, hold me, please.” She begged. Bill held her closer as an orgasm hit her like a lightning striking on the ground. It was so sudden, so unexpected. It was so good, so, so good that Bill joined her. He groaned like a man drowning in the sea and—she—his only salvation. He closed his eyes, tipped his head up, Hillary framing his face encouraging him.

“Yes, baby, come inside me. Inside me,” she whispered, and he did. A gush of his seed spurted from him, bathing her insides with his own. He felt his heart tightened, and she held him immediately. His heart thundered in his chest and brought her with him as he lay down.

She showered his face with kisses as he tried to recover. He was still inside her getting soft. If he pulled out, he knew he would spill out from her. It would be the third time that he did not pull out from her. He wondered if she was on pills, but he was ready, in case she conceived. But, apparently, it wasn't only him thinking about it because when she reached his ear nibbling it, she whispered, “I want to be pregnant.”

Bill smiled, feeling his heart full.

He moved her, so they could look at each other face to face.

“I know it’s too soon, but I—”

“It’s okay. I want to be a father too.” He said, before she could say something more, he pulled out from her. She grimaced feeling him leak out from her.

“Don’t move, I’ll get a towel,” he said.

He went to the comfort room and soaked a towel in a warm water, then went to her. He spread her thighs and started wiping them.

A smile lurked on his lips and Hillary couldn't contain her happiness. She was so in love with him, she thought she would burst.

When he was done cleaning her, he dropped a lingering kiss on her stomach making her muscle leap, then he moved to kiss her, but not before he said, “I love you.”

When he pulled back and hovered above her, she touched his cheek. “I love you too,” she responded. Hillary felt it deep inside of her how true it was, how much in love she was with him.

It was funny, she thought. She, who had frowned upon that thing called love had suddenly found herself saying it. She began to understand it, those romantics, those poets who tried so damn hard to find the right words to describe what they feel, how to convey how much they love someone.

She tried to find it, to make him know how much he meant to her. She looked into her heart, as she gazed at his laughing blue eyes. She brushed his hair, grazed his cheek with her thumb.

“There are no words how you made me feel. But you manage to make me feel like alive.” She brushed his lips with her fingers. “I never knew how it felt to be loved or how to love, but experiencing it right now, I don’t know how I can live without it—without you.”

Bill opened his lips to something, but he didn’t and instead he just pressed his lips against hers, then he moved her to lay in the crook of his arm on his right. She laid her head on his chest while he held her hand, and then flattened them on his chest exactly where his heart was beating.

***

**University of New York | 12 PM**

“George told me I’ll find you here.”

Bill turned around and found Stephanie approaching him. He did not have his lunch in the cafeteria nor in any of the restaurant and instead went to eat his sandwich under a tree on the grounds.

He did not respond, neither he invited her to join him. But it had been always like that between him and Stephanie. They couldn't let any argument last long.

She wore a dress that time. The design was flowery. There was no ounce of her that said she was a doctor with her dress. It seemed like she was going for a picnic. She also did not tie her hair and instead allowed them to spread like a fire on her head. She brought a paper bag with her, which he supposed was a takeout sandwich. She did not wear her eyeglass, so her green moss-colored eyes looked very bright.

She sat next to him and stared at the students passing by. Bill did not even greet her. It was either she accepted Hillary or not.

“I know what I did was wrong,” she said taking out her lunch, and he was right. It was a sandwich.

“But I couldn't help it. It was wrong, and I know I shouldn't have done it.”

Bill took a bite of his sandwich as he watched a mother carry a child across where they sat. He observed as the mother guided the child to stand on his own.

“I’m sorry, Billy. But I promise I won't get in the way again. I’ll even make an effort to know her.” She stopped trying to hold her emotions. “But I hope you start talking to me again because I miss you terribly.”

Bill turned to her, and she looked at him. He smiled and relented by embracing her. “It’s okay, Stephie.”

She nodded, closed her eyes, and held him. He was important to her next to her family. She couldn't stand it when they were not in good terms.

“Are you sure you want to get to know Hillary?” He asked, pleased.

Stephanie smiled and said, “If there’s something you’ve seen in her, I guess I’ll see it too.”

“I’ll let her know. I want her to get to know you too because I really hate the tension between the two of you.”

Stephanie swallowed a portion that she bit from her sandwich and sighed. “I don't think that we’ll be friends, Bill. The Senator and I started on a wrong footing.”

Bill looked into the distance and didn't respond because he knew the truth of her words.

“I know, at least, I hope you can treat each other with respect.”

Stephanie turned to him and touched his arm. “I’ll try to do that.”

If it would make him happy, Stephanie thought. She’d do everything for him.

Bill smiled, “I really appreciate that, Stephie.”

She sighed and stared into the distance again. “I hate to say this, Bill. I guess we’ll be seeing each other less moving forward.”

“What made you say that?”

She smiled, “I don’t think that the Senator will appreciate me hanging around you. She’s your girlfriend.”

Bill chuckled. “It wouldn't come to that,”

She snickered. “But I am grateful for whatever time you’ll give me.”

“Stephanie—”

“Look, it’s okay. I have George. George and I can hang out together.”

Bill looked and noticed the sadness in her eyes. He wanted to reassure her that nothing would change but he knew that was not going to happen because Hillary already had already drew a line, telling him to lessen his time hanging out with Stephanie.

Bill was supposed to say something, but George arrived. “I’m glad I am right.”

“Georgie!” Bill greeted.

“Hi, George!” Stephanie greeted.

George sat next to Stephanie.

“Well, I wish I can stay but I’ll leave the two of you now. I have something to take care of.” Bill said smiling at them.

“I’ll see you soon, Steph, George,” Bill said picking up his discarded coat.

“See you,” George said while Stephanie just waved at him.

Stephanie watched as Bill walked away from them. She looked at his friend for more than 20 years. The man who had helped her with her exams when she was college. The guy who was her best man when she got married, and the first one to comfort her when she left her husband. He took care of her son while she tried to bring back her life to pieces. They both helped each other raising Tyler. He even flew to L.A to watched with her as her son played his first soccer game.

“You love him, don’t you?” George asked.

Something inside Stephanie cracked. She tried to fight it but it was too strong. She kept her face away from George as the image of Bill walking away blurred when her tears gathered in her eyes. She blinked allowing them to roll on her cheek, then she reached to wipe them off.

“I hope you don't say anything to him about his, George.”

George handed her his handkerchief which she took and started to wipe her tears.

“I won’t say anything, but I hope you stop doing this, Steph.”

Stephanie heaved a sigh. “I hope I don’t feel anything for him, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop myself from loving him, George. I couldn't.”

“You’re hurting yourself.”

“I know,” she said brokenly and allowed him to comfort her.

***

 **Hillary Rodham** **’s** **Office, New York | 5 PM**

“Senator Rodham, Mr. Clinton is already waiting for you,” her Secretary buzzed from the intercom.

She looked up at her political strategist, Joel, and some of her staff looked at her waiting for her to conclude the meeting.

“As I was saying we need to fly to DC this coming weekend for the Dem meeting, your flight has been already prepared,” Joel said.Hillary reached for her coat. “Okay, what else do we have?” She asked.

“Senator Adams wanted a personal meeting about the bills that you wanted her to co-sponsor, and she was very enthusiastic about it.”

Hillary smiled she was glad that she was starting to gain co-sponsors on the bills that she had authored.

“That’s good, set us a meeting once I am in DC.”

Her secretary nodded.

“What else do we have?”

Her staff looked at each other waiting for someone else to say something but when no one did, Hillary smiled at them.

“Thank you, everyone. Thank you for your service today.”

They returned her thanks, and she took her gloves as they were entering the winter season. She smiled. She was excited to celebrate Christmas with Bill. She should invite him somewhere. Maybe they could go to Chicago, her hometown or maybe go to Rome or maybe go to Arkansas—his hometown.

She went out to meet him in the lobby and found him talking to her staffs. She smiled because he knew how to charm those around him. He would have been a great politician she thought.

Bill felt a prickling sensation behind him so he turned around and found Hillary standing a few steps behind observing him.

“Well, excuse me guys, it’s nice talking to you but someone else needs my attention.” Her staffs giggled.

He went to her beaming. “How are you, Love?” He asked leaning down to kiss her.

Hillary felt her cheeks burned when he used the term of endearment to call her, and to her horror, it did not escape her the ears of her staff but they turned around pretending that they did not hear their tough boss’ boyfriend called her as ‘Love’. It was the first time that any guy had shown public affection for her. It made some uncomfortable.

Hillary turned to them, “Well… um… see you tomorrow, guys.”

Bill kept his arm around her while Hillary tried to distance herself because she did not want to be seen by her team, and he noticed it. When they got outside the building and inside her chauffeuredcar, he brought up the topic.

“Are you still uncomfortable when people see us?”

Hillary scooted next to him, while Bill draped his arm around her shoulder.

“Apparently, I am not comfortable in public display of affection. I am cold-hearted, didn't you know?"

Bill chuckled and leaned to nibble her neck making her purr.

“I’m sure you’re not.”

Hillary pulled back. “You’ve never heard of me being in a relationship with anyone for the past few years.”

Bill seemed to think about it and realized that she was correct. His thoughts got interrupted when she continued. “I had boyfriends, of course, but they were few.”

“Like how few?” Bill asked, teasing.

Hillary took his question seriously and answered, “You’re be the third.”

“Seriously?”

“I had one when I was in college, then when I reached my late thirties, but then I stopped realizing that I don't really need a man to make me happy.”

“But you had lovers?”

Hillary smiled cheekily. “Yes, and I think you already know that. I still had urges but then I realized that I could get my sexual cravings satisfied without being bothered by relationship, and I got it. Most of the men that I had an agreement with preferred it. It was not complicated. We had no commitments. I did not bother them, and they did the same. To say, I met my partners equally. I was having sex like a man.”

Bill listened to her intently. He had heard about this before and had come to accept her past but hearing it from her first hand was different.

“How many did you have?”

Hillary grimaced, and he thought she would not answer him, but she did. “I had eight.”

Bill gaped at her. “Eight?!”

Hillary smiled then said with a self deprecating humor. “I told you I had sex like a man. I went to different men without commitment. We got into an agreement before we start becoming partners. Healthy. Single. It also came with an expiry date.”

Bill looked at her with his eyebrows in-furrow. “Expiry date?”

“I read that this kind of agreement should not last longer than six months, because any more than that, one of you will get emotional.”

“Wow, you’ve really thought this through.”

Hillary looked down at her hands. “Yeah, of course, I was too careful. You don't know how careful I was!” She exclaimed. “No cuddling. No talking. No overstaying. Sex should only happen during the night. I take care of the place. No gifts. No calling. I take their number. I call them, but they cannot call me. If they do. I do not answer their call.”

She sighed. “I didn't want to fall in love. I had to control everything.”

Bill tilted his head to the side. “So what made you decide not to offer the same thing to me?”

Hillary smiled. “I actually planned to.”

Bill gave her a shocked look, so she immediately explained. “But you were different. Sleeping with me was not even in your mind. You were so far from other guys that I have dated.”

She reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. “You had your chance when we're in my bedroom. I even tried to seduce you, but you were so persistent not to sleep with me.”

She turned to look at him. “More than that, I just really knew that you are different, Bill. It was how you held me that night at the opera.”

She shook her head, “I am not even romantic. I tried to fight off my growing curiosity with you, but I couldn't escape it. I couldn't escape you.”

Bill reached to rub her cheeks as she closed her eyes savoring his touch. “I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with you just as I couldn't stop my heart from beating.”

Bill leaned to kiss her. “Thank you, baby. I feel just as much.”

***

**Midnight Joe Jazz Club | 8 PM**

The best of Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong was the theme that night in the club.

Bill helped Hillary off her coat, while he nodded at a familiar face from afar.

“I miss you playing the sax.” She said after Bill handed her coat to a waiter.

Bill placed his hand on the small of her back and whispered, “I’ll play solo for you tonight.”

She turned to him, her eyes mischievous. “I can’t wait.”

They both enjoyed listening to the classics from Ella Fitzgerald's Summertime, It Don't Mean a Thing, to Blue Skies. They also enjoyed Louis Armstrong’s Dream a little Dream of Me, West End Blues, to La Vie en Rose.

Hillary had enjoyed the songs while they had their meal. They also stayed even after they finished. In order for them to enjoy the music further, they went towards the lounge and sat on a loveseat sitting next to each other. They were a few rows away from the stage.

After five glasses of gin, Bill popped the few buttons of his shirt open. His face red. Hillary, on the other hand, had become more talkative, entertaining him with funny stories, they exchanged few stolen kisses. She enjoyed teasing him, putting him on the edge. She liked it when Bill had to restrain himself as she caressed him under the table. She could feel him hard underneath his slacks, could see the muscles in his jaw bunched. He kept his focused on the stage sipping his liquor.

“I can't wait to have you tonight,” she whispered, her breath hot on his neck. Bill slightly turned his head, his eyes turned a few shades darker.

“You wouldn't wish you said that,” Bill responded.

Her hands started to caress him further feeling the hard ridge of his shaft.

“Are you enjoyin’ your time, son?” Joe asked suddenly standing in front of their table.

Bill turned his head to Hillary to stop her from caressing him, but she didn’t. She turned to Joe.

“How are you, Joe?” She asked, she reached for her glass of gin and took a sip.

“Evenin’, ma’am. I’m great. Business is thriving.”

“I’m glad to hear.”

Bill gripped the table. “We’re having a great time, Joe.” He added smoothly. He reached for his drink and closed his eyes as Hillary’s allowed her long nails to graze his slacks sending a delicious ache on his sac while she talked to Joe.

“Well, I just dropped by to say, hello, and I hope you can play with us again, Slick Willy.”

“It’ll be my pleasure to play with you again soon, Joe.”

When Joe had left them, he grasped Hillary’s wrist and tugged her. “We’re going home,” he commanded.

“Oh, I can’t wait!” She giggled.

Away from their table a man sitting on the corner huffed and puffed a smoke observing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yihee, finally, updated. I hope you like the update! Would love to hear from you. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Bill Clinton’s Apartment | 10 PM**

“What were you doing in the catwalk?” Bill asked out of nowhere while they lay side-by-side in a spoon position. He made lazy circles on her tummy when he asked the question.

“What do you mean?”

Bill smiled against her hair. “When we first met, I didn't expect to see a Senator high above the stage of the opera house.”

Hillary chuckled and turned to face him. Her head pillowed his arm. “When I was a kid, my mother cleaned the theater as her moonlight job. Since we both cannot watch any plays because it’s expensive, she would sneak me and we would climb the ladder and watch the plays from the catwalk.”

Bill imagined her as a small child with wide blue eyes standing next to her mother as they watch the opera from above. He was a horrified to think of her being a small child climbing in such height. But Hillary had always been tough. Maybe she wasn't even afraid when she climbed those ladders.

She pursued her lips as if thinking and continued. “Phantom of the Opera was my mom’s favorite. When you and I first met, it was her death anniversary.”

She swallowed, and continued. “I asked the producer if I can watch it from there. He was surprised but he granted my wishes.”

She smiled at him before she asked, “What were you doing there, by the way? I was surprised to see you because I told my security not to let anyone pass through the door leading to the catwalk.”

Bill chuckled. “I used the ladder. I sneaked out going there.”

Hillary laughed and brushed his lips with her own. “My renegade romantic man.”

Bill laughed, but then stopped when she looked at him and rubbed her cheek on his arm. “Sometimes I think that maybe my mother led you there.” She shook her head and gave a short laugh. “I mean, it might sound crazy, but I think somehow it was…” she tried to find the words without sounding crazy, but Bill beat her to it.

“I think it might’ve been your mother.”

Hillary felt her heart flipped as he said those words. Her mother meant everything to her, and to hear that Bill agree to the seemingly crazy notion that her mother led him to her, made her love him more.

“Maybe your mother conspired with the universe to bring us together.” He added.

“You think?” She asked, her eyes wide.

Bill tipped his head down to look at her and he felt a certain tenderness for her. She had lived a rough life from living in impoverished one to becoming a high profile Senator. Then it made all sense to him why she had to control things, even emotionally, because it helped her to predict the outcome. She calculated her movement. She couldn't afford to be swayed by anything not even love.

Realizing those things, it stirred something in him. It made him protective of her because he was only (or maybe to really few people) able to see this vulnerable side of her.

“Yes, I think the universe and your mother to conspired for us to be together, Love.”

She blinked repeatedly to prevent herself from crying. She didn't understand why it meant so much to her that he understood her.

“I miss my mother so much,” she whispered, burrowing herself under his chin. Bill gathered her closer making her feel less alone.

***  
 **The Rum, Downtown, Brooklyn, New York | 2 AM**

It took the man some time to leave the Midnight Joe’s Jazz Club. He stayed to ask around about Mr. Clinton’s identification. He gathered few more like how frequent they visit the club before he submitted it to his client. He wanted further information because Hillary and her alleged boyfriend kept quiet about their relationship.

What was peculiar was that Mr. Clinton and Ms. Rodham seemed to be fond of the jazz club and they haven't gone to any other public restaurant. Considering Ms. Rodham’s preferred taste, Midnight Joe’s was so far from her list.

His next stop was the Rum. The Rum is an old restaurant. It was dark inside. The restaurant was always lighted dimly . He met some of his resources there for discretion.

“You can give this to your client. It’s a simple photograph but damaging enough.” His resource guy said.

He took the photograph from his resource. It was a photo of a man leaving an apartment. Oh, yeah, he already knew who this was, Johnny Gates. Another alleged lover of Senator Rodham. This was an old story, he thought.

“Big deal, we’ve been gunning her reputation by linking her name to that man—hardly damaging.” he said.

His resource guy took his cigar from his chest pocket, then he huffed and puffed it creating a cloud of smoke around him.

“The date would say something. If you want to put a damage on her, you hit her vulnerable spot. Here’s the thing, rumor has it that Bill Clinton is her boyfriend.”

“So?”

The resource guy scoffed. “Hillary Rodham never does boyfriend! The picture was taken few days ago! Bingo! Johnny Gates stayed with her for good one hour! Alone. Together in her apartment. They might have been sexin’ the whole time!”

The guy rubbed his chin. Well this would sell. Besides, Republicans are crazy to get more number in the seat. They could use this. Besides, the damned resource guy is smart to say that she never had did boyfriends before. This Clinton guy must be special.

“Hit her with her weakness—ruin her relationship.” The source guy said.

***  
 **Bill Clinton’s Apartment | 3 AM**

Hillary stirred from her sleep when she felt a hand slid on her thigh moving up bunching her satin nighties until it reached her waist. A smile appeared on her lips as she reached to brush her hand on Bill’s hair.

“Sleep,” he whispered huskily feathering his lips on her thighs.

She purred in agreement, and succumbed to what Bill was doing to her.

“Baby,” she said, her voice hoarse from sleep. Confused whether to give into his ministrations or return from sleeping. This indefatigable man, she thought almost humorously.

She turned her head to the side trying to get back to sleep since she had to leave by 7 AM to catch her 8 AM meeting. But in spite of that she continued to brush Bill’s head with her fingers, allowing her nails to lightly scratch his scalp sending tingling sensation through his body.

Hillary squirmed and let out a low moan as he spread her legs wide giving him a full view of her bare core. The smell of her thick, sweet arousal that was distinctively hers tickled his nose trills. Bill smiled in satisfaction finding her glistening for him. Always so ready for him.

“Baby,” she called yet again, not sure if she meant to stop him from openly staring at her or encourage him.

He leaned to nibble her inner thighs feeling her muscles clenched. He moved slowly grazing his teeth on her skin making her squirm, then she gripped the bed sheet. He moved closer, closer until he hovered above her hot and wet core.

“Please,” she said faintly, almost mutely.

He blew an air above her bud that stood hard and swollen for him. She whimpered, jutting her hips offering herself to him.

It was taking Bill so long before she could enjoy that mouth, that part of him that he uses to create music with his sax. She wanted him to play her like his instrument, make her body sing.

She thought that he would continue to tease her by blowing warm air on her bud which achingly throbbed.

“Baby,” she called out again, her voice low.

Then her body arched and a guttural moan escaped her when he answered her plea and latched his mouth on her. Her thighs suddenly closed but he held them keeping them spread wide open for him. Hillary grasped the headboard as her body arched higher while he worked on her sucking her bud.

“Oh, God,” she groaned.

Bill felt her muscles clenched when he flicked his tongue on her pearl then allowed his tongue to prod in her slit tasting her honey. He was relentless and didn't stop even when he felt her muscles trembled. After few more consistent sucking, her orgasm hit her. Hillary let out a cry. She tried to push him away, but when he didn't budge, she was left in succumbing to the onslaught of pleasure he continued to give her.

“So good,” she cried, “baby, please.” She begged.

Bill released her and allowed her to pull him to hold her as her body still continued to tremble.

When she was able to recover, she let out a sigh, looking up at him touching his cheek. She felt lethargic. Her eyes getting heavy.

“Sleep,” he whispered, brushing his lips on her eyebrow.

And she did.

***

“Baby, we need to hurry up,” Hillary called from Bill’s receiving room. She was ready to leave. She picked up her papers and was about to call him again when he appeared from his bedroom, wearing his usual tweed coat and white crispy shirt. He left some of his buttons opened revealing the V of his neck. His hair a bit in disarray.

Hillary looked at him and reached to brush his hair. “You look very fresh today.”

Bill chuckled, then they both turned around when her lead security knocked on the door, and opened it. “We’re ready ma’am, sir.”

Hillary nodded. “Let’s go?”

Bill smiled, and allowed her to lead. When they walked out of his apartment, a group of media followed them. They were able to easily get into her car without problem as her unit prevented the media to come closer.

When got into her car, they were greeted by three of her staff: Jean, Philippe, and Paul.

“How many minutes do we have?” She asked giving Bill a space to sit beside her.

“We still have forty five minutes to kill,” Jean answered then handed her a thick documents.

She turned to Bill, “I have a meeting with the city Mayor to discuss the tax plan that the President is proposing and how it will benefit and impact the middle classes.”

He nodded, touched that she didn't want to leave him out of place. “Go ahead, I’ll just listen in the background. You know that I don't talk laws.”

Hillary smiled and touched his arm briefly.

“Your meeting at the DC with Senator Palmer was already set.”

Hillary turned to Bill suddenly remembering her flight. “I have a flight this weekend in DC for the Democratic caucus.”

“How long will you stay there?”

“Five days.”

Bill slowly nodded. He wanted to say something more but didn't want to open any topic in front of her staff. Then someone cleared a throat prompting them to look at them.

“There has been a slight change, ma’am. We have to fly tomorrow night.”

There was a silence, but then Bill turned to her, and placed his hand atop hers, then he gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s just five days.”

When they dropped off Bill to the University and Hillary was left with her staff, Philippe handed her the Enquirer.

“I didn't want to bring this up while Mr. Clinton was here, but you may want to check this out.”

Hillary took the newspaper and felt her heart leaped to her throat. Although, the Enquirer is a trashy tabloid, the candid photograph of her apartment and John leaving it was too strong to deny. She scanned the article implying that she was cheating with her current “victim” a naive university professor. It included an inset picture of Bill casually walking on the grounds of the University.

She felt her heart beat against her chest, her first impulse was for her to tell her driver to turn the car around but then she remembered that she had an important meeting to attend.

She reached for her phone and dialed Bill’s mobile only that he failed to answer it. Dialed it again to no avail. It was probably in mute since he was already working. She sent him a message.

Whatever you hear or read about us right now, wait for me to explain it you.

***  
 **Hillary Rodham’s Office**

**12 PM**

**2 PM**

**3 PM**

**4 PM**

**4:55 PM**

Hillary couldn't focus. She never felt so uncertain and the uncertainty was making her fidgety. She did not hear from Bill. However, she had faith in him that he would hear her out before making any assumptions. She waited for him because he always arrived in her office to pick her up.

She glanced at her clock and saw that it already turned five. She waited a few minutes, then she glanced at her phone when she received a message.

I couldn't come in there, I am stuck checking papers. Exam day. I’ll see you in your place later.

She looked at Bill’s casual message, and felt more uncertain. Did he already read the newspaper? What was more striking was how he did not react on her last message. But he told her to wait for him at her place, so she’d do that instead.

***  
 **Hillary Clinton’s Apartment | 8 PM**

Hillary paced in front of her couch in her receiving area when she heard the buzz from the door. She hurriedly went to answer it, and never felt so relieved seeing Bill there standing.

She threw herself around him, her arms circling his neck.

“I missed you,” she whispered. Bill kept his hands on her hips.

Hillary felt her heart plummet. She pulled back and gaze at him, what she found there made her bleak.

“I guess you want to talk about what’s in the tabloids today?” She asked flatly.

Bill felt like he was on the verge of snapping, unable to settle the turmoil of his emotions. He tried to contain them. It took him some time to get to her place because he did not want to let his emotion get the best of him. He followed her inside and he felt a little sick to know that she had entertained a man behind his back. He thought that he was not ready to face whatever she would tell him. But then he forced himself to face the truth.

He found it out from Stephanie who came barging into his office asking how he was, She was worried how he was coping. Bill didn't understand what she meant until she showed him the Enquirer saying that she had seen it while passing by the street.

He looked at the picture and the date it was taken. Four days ago to be exact. He tried to remember that day. It was Thursday. He prepared a dinner for her because she told him that she won't be able to see him. She told him that she would see him at his apartment instead. Bill remembered it clearly because how can he forget? It was the day she told him that she loves him.

Bill never felt more betrayed. There were questions running in his mind. Did she say those words because she was guilty for seeing someone behind him? Was she fucking her lover behind him? Was what they shared together not real? Was he not enough?

Now she stood there achingly beautiful but a liar.

Bill remained stoic the entire time. He just wanted the truth. If she slept with John, Bill wouldn't think twice of leaving her.

Hillary walked further into the receiving room. She stood a few steps away from him. She turned around to look at him and found him looking around as if it was the first time he saw her place.

When Bill turned his eyes to her, Hillary wanted to allow her restraint to break and immediately ask for his forgiveness. But the only way to deal with it was to be level-headed.

She was about to say something but Bill beat her to it. “I only have two questions.” She heard him say.

Bill swallowed, feeling his throat dry. “Did you really see him here?”

Hillary took a deep breath. “Yes. But—”

“Second, why didn't you tell me?”

Hillary took a deep breath and said, “I didn't want to say anything about it because I know you wouldn't understand.”

“I wouldn't understand?”

“What do you want me to say to you? That I would be seeing my ex-lover to end our agreement?”

“What?” Bill asked.

Hillary looked at him.

“You just ended your agreement with him that day?”

Hillary suddenly understood where his surprise came from. “It’s not what you think.” She said panicking. She went to him to make him understand.

Bill stepped back and asked in disbelief. “You just ended your agreement with him?”

Hillary reached and grabbed his arm. “It’s not what you think! I was not able to end things with him when you and I were together. I kept on delaying it because I thought I can just end things without saying goodbye. But John had been texting me, asking me to see him.”

Bill pulled his arm back roughly as if he was burned with her touch. “Did you see him?” He asked furiously.

“I didn't!”

She reached to frame his face to make him look at her. “Please, Bill. I didn't sleep with him. I’m sorry for not telling you about it.” She pleaded brokenly. “Please, believe me.”

Bill gripped her wrists taking her hands off his face. She knew that the words she chose was wrong and she felt it when she stared at him and there was that look in his eyes so distinctively distrustful of her words.

Bill didn't know what to do, didn't know what else to say. Her betrayal caught him by surprise. He took a few steps away from her and brushed his fingers through his hair out of frustration.

“Tell me. Just tell me truthfully: Do you even intend to tell me about it?”

Hillary didn't answer him immediately, and Bill already knew.

He took a deep breath, and looked at her. He didn't know whether to breakdown and cry or rage at her. But he never felt like a fool to actually believe that she—the notorious playgirl—would change for him.

Hillary looked at the emotions played on his face, saw his throat worked like as if he drank. She could feel her heart thunder in her chest. Every minute that had passed felt like she was losing him more. He was drifting away from her separated by an island.

She stood there for a heartbreaking moment waiting for him to say anything, until the silence grew thick and cold between them. Bill broke the ice by saying: “There’s a lot of things going on inside my head, I kept on thinking if I did something wrong. If there—” his voice cracked.

He blinked many times and Hillary realized that Bill was on the verge of crying. So she went to him, “I’m so sorry, Bill. I’m sorry Baby.”

Bill gently pushed her back not wanting her to hold him. “The fact that you want to keep it from me kills me, Hillary.”

“Bill—”

“I have to go.” Bill fought against Hillary’s arms and could see her tears starting to roll down her cheeks. But he couldn't look at her at the moment. It was too painful to look at her.

“Please,” she begged pulling his arm. “I’m sorry—”

“Don’t say that you are sorry! Because you’re not!” Bill snapped, “You are sorry because I found out!”

Hillary wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep herself together, then she heard Bill sobbed as he reached for the door knob turning it open and leaving her alone crying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am posting and editing this on my phone. For any errors, forgive me.
> 
> Thank you to Cass and Andrea. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Hillary Rodham’s Apartment | 10 PM**  
  
Socks jumped from her tiny bed to Hillary’s large ones. It was an instinct that told her that her human needed her. There was a quiet sniffing in the background. The surrounding grew dark and heavy. The lights were dimmed. She purred next to her human, rubbing her fur on her arm.  
  
“Socks,” Hillary said, her voice hoarse.  
  
Hillary wiped her tears. She had never felt more alone. In fact, she realized how large her bed was, and it was funny because she had lived alone for years. Slept in that bed alone, but now it made her feel like as if it wasn’t hers.   
  
Then there was the crying. She had been crying since earlier, that she could no longer feel her face. Heck, she couldn't feel anything. She couldn't remember when was the last time she cried for something that long. It reminded her when her mother had died and left her. The scene was almost the same, even how it felt. She was again back drifting in an abyss.  
  
She wanted to go to Bill and apologize again because she couldn't be in the situation of constant pain and longing. She knew that they need to fix things immediately because she had a flight tomorrow. The distance wouldn't help, and she didn't think that she could live knowing that Bill hates her. While she wanted to call him, she knew that he was hurting and probably needed some space. So she tortured herself. It was her fault anyway.  
  
She closed her eyes and allowed her tears to fall again. She laid in a fetal position trying to hold herself. The silence was deafening and the loneliness was slowly killing her. But she had to endure it, and she knew she would be able to endure it. She had been through this before. She would also make it. The night would be long, but the sun would be rising again eventually.  
  


***

  
 **Bill Clinton’s Apartment | 10 PM**  
  
Bill sat on his rocking chair gripping a bottle of his third beer in his hand. The only sound he could hear was the creaking of the chair and the throbbing inside his head. His migraine creeping was making it more difficult for him to be at ease.  
  
He gripped the bridge of his nose with his free hand trying in vain to relieve some pain. He glanced at the bottle of Advil nearby and grimaced, he was tempted to take another pill to increase his dosage. He wasn't suiciding, to say. He just wanted to relieve himself from another pain, since his heart was already in the same state.  
  
Admittedly, for the past two hours that he sat there, he was torn between throwing anything or remaining in his seat. But he didn't. He wanted to, dear God, he wanted to hurl at something. Release the pain he felt deep inside, but he didn't. He was just too overwhelmed and too heartbroken to have the energy to do such thing. So the first thing he did, was to pace angrily, then went to the kitchen, then went to his bedroom. He thought over and over again furiously: _How the fuck could Hillary do this to him?_ He brushed his fingers through his hair. One time. Then too many times after, and he paced some more.  
  
 _Did she slept with him?_ —Fuck he couldn't think about that because it made him sick to his stomach.  
  
He paced some more then remembered how she brushed her fingers through his hair, rubbed his cheek with his thumb.  
  
 _I love you, Bill._  
  
“Fuck!” He growled punching the nearest wall beside him. He heard the bones in his knuckles cracked. He closed his eyes. Then he Pressed the heel of his hands against his eyes as fresh tears pooled on them. He just ached all over.  
  
He sat on the floor then laid his head against the wall too tired. Emotionally. Physically.  
  
He sat there quietly no longer thinking. He glanced at his hand that was starting to swell. He stood up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer.  
  
So there, after few minutes, he ended up sitting in the rocking chair with swollen knuckles and a broken heart.  
  
He didn't know what to do. But he saw the remorse on Hillary’s face, the fear, and the pain. She was desperate to make him believe that she did not sleep with John, and he would choose to believe her. She wouldn't look so remorseful if she wasn’t. Then, of course, the fact that she did not tell him about her meeting with John.  
  
She told him that he wouldn't understand if she told him, but still—  
  
Bill groaned out of anger. Still fucking wrong. So fucking stupid thing to do.  
  
But Hillary never had a boyfriend for so long and was so used making a decision all alone. Maybe she just had a lapse in judgment?  
  
Bill snickered, then sighed.  
  
She’ll be leaving tomorrow, he thought miserably. And he knew with the kind of person she was, she would be stubborn about making any step in fixing their relationship, which made him more infuriated.  
  
Oh, for fuck sake, if he wasn't so in love with her.   
  
Distance wouldn’t do anything to alleviate their situation and he was certain about that. However, for what it was worth, Bill still loves Hillary in spite of what she did. He still wants her. He still wants to be in a relationship with her. But what she did was something that angers him and he wouldn't let her get off the hook easily. She had to earn it.  
  
But even then, he still cares deeply about her. So he was torn to either lessening the pain for her by going back there and swallow whatever pride he had and assure her that they were okay but also send her a message that he was not happy with what she did or he could stay sitting on the rocking chair drinking his beer, wait for the sun the shine and let Hillary go to make her learn her lesson without any hint and hurt her further.  
  
Bill groaned, he couldn't stand thinking of her being in pain.  
  
Stephanie was right, once he lost his heart to someone, he was totally a goner.  
  
He leaned the back of his head against the headrest of the chair internally thinking if he would let reason win or follow his heart.

  
***

 **Hillary Rodham’s Apartment | 1 AM**  
  
She couldn't sleep. She tried but then she would wake up again and fresh new tears would collect in her eyes, then she would cry again. It was a cycle for the past few hours that made her head throbbed, her eyes puffy. She would look like hell tomorrow morning.  
  
She closed her eyes again. _Please, please,_ she begged. She just wanted to sleep again so she wouldn't feel any pain. She wouldn't feel cold, wouldn’t feel alone. The bedsheet twisted around her, her nightdress hiked up to her thighs because of how many times she twisted and turned trying to find a good spot to sleep.  
  
Her frustration led her to feel more upset. She sniffed and then sobbed quietly.  
  
“Bill,” she mumbled in between sniffs.  
  
She couldn't remember how many times she said his name, couldn't remember how many times she said she was sorry even though she knew that he wouldn't be able to hear her.  
  
“Bill,” she said again, feeling her heart clench. She sobbed harder when she thought about her flight and how long before they could fix things between them. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered.  
  
She closed her eyes hoping to sleep again, his name a litany on her lips.  
  
“Bill,” she whispered clutching the blanket trying to hold onto to it as if a life vest to keep her afloat from drowning in her misery.  
  
Her eyes fluttering slowly. She was getting tired.  
  
“Bill,” she said so faintly.  
  
“I’m here,” she heard before she felt the bed depressed and Bill gathered her into his arms.  
  
Hillary wasn’t able to see his face because when she turned she was suddenly pulled into his embrace.  
  
“Bill!” She exclaimed, then wept out of relief. Her shoulders wrecked as she cried harder. She said his name over and over again, her voice muffled against his chest. She took a deep breath inhaling his familiar scent. She pulled back to look at his face. _Her beloved’s face._  
  
“I love you, Bill. Please, I’m sorry,” she said too fast and he realized that her overwhelming emotion was kicking in again and she was having her panic attack.  
  
“I’m so sorry, please forgive me. Please take me back.” She said almost stuttering. “Please, please,” she said desperately.  
  
“Sssh,” Bill cooed rubbing her back. His eyes blurred with his own tears because, in spite of him holding her, he was still angry at her, he was seething inside but he couldn't leave her. He couldn't stop caring and loving her.  
  
“Please, say you forgive me,” she begged, grasping his face.  
  
“You’re having a panic attack, Hillary.”  
  
Hillary started to climb higher into his arms to wrap her arms around his neck. Bill rubbed her back. “Easy, Hillary. Easy.”  
  
“Please, baby, I need to hear it.” She begged again.  
  
Bill placed his hand on the side of her face and kissed the space between her brows. “Sleep, you have a flight tomorrow.”  
  
She shook her head because she knew he hadn't forgiven her.  
  
“We’ll talk some other time, rest now, Love.” He said gathering her so she could lay on his chest.  
  
Hearing Bill call her again as “love” was like a balm on her soul. It wasn't something that she was expecting because she wanted his forgiveness first and he seemed not to give it to her yet. But having him used that term of endearment was a start.  
  


***

  
Bill gazed up at the ceiling gently smoothing her hair. He had been doing that since earlier until Hillary had fallen asleep.  
  
Even though he was angry and hurt, and even against his better judgment he went back to her place. He did it because it was the right thing to do. He kept thinking about his reasons as he walked back towards her apartment. The most logical and reasonable thing was to give it a time. But his heart kept telling him to go—seek her. And he, the man who taught to value emotions, who taught his students to follow their heart, would throw logic and reasoning behind and follow what his heart told him to.   
  
His heart will always want what it wants, and Bill was even too weak not to listen to it.  
  
 _You love her, she loves you, both of you are hurting. Go where your pain is, embrace it even if it hurts._   
  
When he arrived quietly in her place the first thing he noticed is the sound of her whimpers and sobbing. The faint call of his name over and over again. It stabbed into his chest seeing her in that state. Then he found her entangled on the bedsheet, her dress even skewed. She looked so distraught and it was enough to make him want to weep too.  
  
 _Look at what’ve you done to us, Hillary._  
  
But when he heard her say his name again, he didn't think twice and immediately went to her and held her.  
  
She was a thorn wrapped around his heart. His fall. The Eve of his Adam. The bone is taken under his rib molded to be his. He knew then that whatever happens, he would always go back to her, and that was his fall. And he was afraid because she had the capacity to hurt him. But then, he was ready to be hurt. After all, being hurt meant that he loved her dearly.  
  


***

  
 **6 AM**  
  
Hillary woke up with a start then turned her head and was relieved to see Bill still sleeping beside her. She returned to her position beside him and laid her head again on his chest. She brushed her hand on his arm until she reached his bandaged hand.  
  
Hillary sat up and looked at his hand and realized to her horror that his hand was swollen. She wanted to ask him about it but Bill was still asleep. She gazed at his face and realized that he looked like he was not able to sleep well judging the small and dark bulge under his eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry, Love,” she whispered because returning to sleep again.  
  


***

  
Hillary woke up an hour after and heard some movement in her kitchen. She checked her messages and was informed that her team will be arriving by 10 o’clock, which meant that she and Bill had two hours to themselves before she flew to DC.  
  
She went to grab her robe after spending some time in the bathroom and then went to the kitchen where Bill was quietly plating some coddled eggs. He tried to put the eggs from the pan to the plate and Hillary saw him struggled and heard him hissed.  
  
She went to him, “Let me help you.”  
  
Bill heaved a sigh of relief as Hillary successfully put the eggs on to the plate. She turned to look at him and observed his hand, Bill saw where she was looking at.   
  
“I hurt them,” he said plainly then turned around again looking for something to do.  
  
There was something that had shifted with how he had regarded her, it was as if they were strangers. He couldn't even look at her.  
  
“Bill about last night—”  
  
“I… I think it would be much better if we talk about that when you come back here after DC.”  
  
Hillary nodded understanding that if they began talking anything heavy and if they were not able to address it, it would hang above them.  
  
“Are you going to the university?” She asked pulling the chair for her.  
  
“Yes,” Bill said grabbing the cup of coffee he made for himself.  
  
Hillary’s eyes darted towards the single plate on the table and realizing that he wouldn't be joining her.  
  
“Aren’t you going to eat?” She asked.  
  
Bill swallowed, before answering. “It’s seven thirty, I just made some breakfast, I’ll have to go.”  
  
Hillary felt a certain pang of hurt in her chest. She thought that they were okay, and while they were already talking, it seemed like he was not the Bill who used to drop a kiss on her crown, pull her for an impromptu slow dance.  
  
“What time will you be leaving?” Bill asked his gaze lingering on her.  
  
“We’ll be leaving by one.” She wanted to invite him to take her, so they could share a few hours together. But something held her.  
  
She saw him nodded, and Bill heaved a sigh. “Okay, you take care then.” He said giving her an awkward smile.  
  
“Can you join me for a while?” Hillary asked looking at him.  
  
Bill hesitated then said, “It’s past seven-thirty, you know that I usually leave by seven.”  
  
Hillary nodded, and when Bill was about to pass through her, she stood blocking him, then she reached to hold his wrist. He looked at her and he felt his throat dry. It was just too painful to gaze at her.   
  
She searched his face trying to find the Bill she had loved. “Bill,” she whispered.   
  
He leaned and dropped a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll see you in five days.”  
  
And he was gone.  
  


***

 **The University of New York, Grounds | 12 PM**  
  
“So both of you are okay?” George asked leaning against the trunk of the tree.  
  
“I don’t know, George.” Bill sighed. He picked up a small stone beside him and threw it.  
  
“Do you still love her?”  
  
Bill tipped his head up to look at the leaves above them. “I do. God, I love her so much. But I am so angry at her.”  
  
“I’m sorry to hear that. But what are you planning then?”  
  
“I’m still holding on. I want to keep our relationship but I want Hillary to do her part.”  
  
“You mean you’re not going to make an effort to reach out to her?”  
  
“I’ll try to distance myself.”  
  
“Alright. By the way, I hope you can join Bart’s party this Wednesday.”  
  
“I can't.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“I just can’t because that would mean I have to inform Hillary that I would be going to a party.”  
  
George shrugged. “Then tell her.”  
  
“We’re not in good condition right now, George. Stephanie will be at Bart’s party.”  
  
“But both of you are not on good terms so what’s the big deal?”  
  
Bill chuckled. “You need to get yourself a girlfriend. I can’t do that, that’s like fanning a flame.”  
  
George shrugged. “Alright, your loss.”  
  


***

  
When Bill arrived back at his class to give them an exam, he just stared at the clock. She said that she would be leaving by one and he wondered how she was then he internally groaned.   
  
He wanted smack his head on the table. Can he, just for once, stop caring so much about her?  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest then glared at his mobile phone as if willing it to ring.  
  
 _Gaddamit, call me, Hillary,_ he thought.  
  
He already made an effort to comfort her, he wishes she would make hers. Bill wasn't sure if it was the tough side of her showing, that she wouldn't swallow her pride. He had seen and heard her cry his name but never made an effort to reach to him. While he appreciates that she said sorry and meant it, she should also do it through action.  
  
It took Hillary a lot of courage because of her fear that Bill might give her a cold shoulder again. Second, she was distracted by the number of things that she needed to do before she reach DC. But she had been thinking about calling Bill since her flight was delayed.  
  
She paced, and paced, trying to delay what she knew she would still be doing regardless. So she picked up her phone and dialed his number.  
  
Bill continued to stare at his phone as if it was the first time he had seen such thing.   
  
_Please, call me._  
  
As if she heard his thought, his phone rang by one fifteen.  
  
Bill grabbed his phone and excused himself to take the call outside the classroom.  
  
“Bill?” He heard her say.  
  
Bill cleared his throat. “Hey, hello, Hillary? Where are you now?”  
  
“I’m waiting for my flight. It’s already delayed.”  
  
Bill nodded. “What time will you be arriving in DC?”  
  
“After an hour and a half. How are you?”  
  
“I’m fine, the students are having an exam.”  
  
“Am I bothering you?”  
  
Bill chuckled, which made Hillary smile on the end of the line. How she missed his soft chuckle. “No, no you’re not.” He pulled his lower lip in between his teeth before he said, “I am glad that you called.”  
  
Hillary smiled, it seems that they were back courting each other. “I’ve been wanting to call since earlier.”  
  
“Why didn't you?” Bill asked breathily.  
  
“I was—” then there was that announcement that her flight is already boarding  
  
“I can’t stay, Bill. I have to go.”  
  
“It’s okay, I heard the ding.”  
  
Hillary laughed a little at how Bill said it. “I’ll talk to you soon?”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll talk to you soon,” Bill said almost whisperingly.   
  
When Hillary was about to put down the phone, she heard Bill call her name.  
  
“Hillary—”  
  
“Yes? I’m still here.”  
  
“I’m glad you called.”  
  
Hillary smiled. “I’m glad too. Bye.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
Hillary smiled when she put down the phone, as it seems, she would have to work hard to win Bill this time. She let him know that what she felt for him was true, and she was sincere about their relationship. And she was ready to prove it.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some time to update. Anyway, I hope you like it. Lemme know what ya think! Talk to you soon! :D


	15. Chapter 15

It was the second day that Hillary was away, and she was becoming lethargic despite of the fact that she had activities in and out of the Senate. Although Hillary and Bill had talked the day before, it wasn’t enough. Bill asked how she was, and she asked how he was in return. They were not able to talk long because Hillary’s assistant told her that they had to leave to attend a critical meeting.

What bothered Hillary was how they both sounded on the phone. They talked without teasing each other, it was like as if they were strangers again and it saddened her. They were not like before, and she just wanted them to be like what they were again.

She glanced at her phone, and she paced. She almost had the inkling to bite the skin beside her fingernail. Almost. But of course, she didn’t.

Bill might be a sweetheart, but Hillary felt that sometimes he can be sensitive. She wondered if he was still miffed at her, and it scared her. She glanced again at the phone, paced, took a deep breath then finally reached for her phone and dialed Bill’s number. She hoped that he was in a better mood that time.

###

**Bill Clinton’s Apartment | 10 PM**

Bill crossed his arms as he continued to glare at the phone as if it was a snake poised to attack, and he the hopeless victim: paralyzed and tensed.

Bill wanted to call Hillary, but he did not want to come as clingy, after all, he was the one who was wronged. It wasn't because he was being egoistic or stubborn but he just needed to preserve some of his pride. Besides, she must be busy at the moment.

He sighed and turned to look at his watch. He squinted, what was she doing in Washington?

_Seeing someone else._

He shook his head. That demon inside of him continued to taunt him, continued to provoke him to think of the worst. It was bad enough that she had the reputation of being a playgirl, and it didn't help that she had already lied to him. He wanted to keep the faith that in spite of the distance, she wouldn't be seeing someone else.

He needed to have faith.

_Rrinnnngg, rriiinnnggggg, rinnnnng_

Bill jumped, turning his head to the phone. Please, let it be Hillary.

_Riingggggg, rinnnng_

He answered the call before it rings again.

“Hi,” Hillary greeted.

Bill heaved a sigh of relief. Finally. “Hello, Darlin.’”

Hillary smiled. At least his term of endearment reveals that they were improving.

“How are you, baby?” She asked gripping the cord of her phone trying to stifle the urge to burst and tell him how she misses him already. She did not want to scare him by being too needy. But heck, she missed and needed him, alright.

“I am okay.” He breathed out.

Bill went to his balcony looking at the city lights below his apartment, feeling a certain satisfaction in his chest.

“How are you?” He asked, but it came out as a murmur like as if they were sharing a secret. The wind softly teased his hair, he closed his eyes, and gripped the railing missing Hillary so much.

“I had a meeting earlier with my colleagues discussing how the tax reform bill will affect the working class,” she said, then shook her head. “But I do not want to be all political unless you want to discuss it?”

Bill smiled on his end, “You can talk about that bill all throughout the night, I’ll listen.”

Hillary giggled, then stopped herself by biting her lip. “You’ll be bored.”

Bill sat on the chair next to him, and took a deep breath, “You hardly bore me, Senator.”

Hillary laughed a little, “So I’m a Senator now?”

“But you are,” Bill teased, and since he couldn’t stop himself he asked her, “What are you doing now, Senator?

Wow, Hillary thought amusedly, they were flirting. It was kind of funny considering that they were together, but thinking about it, they were starting again since they went through a rough time for the past few days.  
  
Hillary pulled back her lip in between her teeth, “I am sitting here talking to someone I really fancy, Professor.”

“I’m jealous. Can you tell me more about the lucky guy?”

She chuckled but gave in. “Hmm,” she whispered, “let me see, he’s really an amazing man. He’s sweet. He plays the saxophone, and he reads to me before I sleep. He likes Fitzgerald, Hemingway, and has a certain fondness for John Keats and Lord Byron.”

“He sounds phony.”

Hillary laughed out loud making him grin.

“He’s not phony,” she said when she was able to recover.

“Alright, he seems like a dream guy.”

“He, sure, is a dream guy.” Hillary responded, then added quietly: “But I had hurt him.”

Bill straightened his face, took a deep breath. He wanted to say something, but Hillary continued. “And I wish I could do something to make it all better again. I just missed us.”

Bill had to swallow few times feeling his throat dry. “Senator, I think this dream guy, you are talking about, had forgiven you already.”

“What makes you say so, Professor?”

“Because he loves you.”

“Oh, God, Bill,” Hillary groaned sitting next to a chair feeling her knees weak.

“Don’t cry, Love,” Bill comforted hearing Hillary sniffed.

“I can't help it. I’ve been really miserable knowing what I’ve done, and I love you, Bill. I don't want to hurt you.”

Bill nodded. “Things like this are inevitable in any relationship. But I want you, so I’ll try my best to make this work.”

Hillary felt her chest constrict. “I want you too. I want this relationship. I’ll try my best too to make this work just as much.”

Bill smiled. “Alright, Senator.”

Hillary laughed. “Seriously? You want to carry on with this farce?”

Bill laughed. “I think it’s fun.”

Hillary cleared her throat and continued with their game. “So do you fancy anyone?”

Bill chuckled, “I… I fancy someone.”

“Tell me about her.”

Bill rubbed his chin and pursued his lips. “Okay, so this lawyer that I like, she’s a public servant.” He whistled. “Damn, she’s hot and amazing.”

“Sounds like a vixen.”

Bill grinned. “Oh, my, she’s a vixen, alright. She is, but she may be really hot, but what I like about her is her strength, her dedication, and my, God, she’s incredibly smart.”

“She sounds very bold,” Hillary purred, “But I bet she’s crazy about you.”

“I bet she is,” Bill laughed, making Hillary laugh on the end of the line. The sound of her open laughter sends sparks shooting through Bill’s body making the hairs on his nape stood up.

“Do you love to dance, Senator?”

“Depends on who I am dancing with, but I enjoy dancing. Do you like to dance?”

“Yes, I enjoy dancing.”

Hillary sighed dreamily. “I guess we should dance together someday. I think you are a great dancer.”

Bill clicked his tongue, “My, are you flirting with me on the phone, Senator Rodham?”

Hillary giggled, “Am I?” She asked huskily.

“I think you are flirting with me, Senator.”

Hillary beamed and felt her heart flutter, “Apparently, I seem to fancy you so much, Mister”

Bill smiled, and whispered with such longing, “I miss you, Hillary.”

Hillary took a deep breath, nodded, and closed her eyes. “God, I miss you too, Bill. I miss being in your arms, sleeping with you, hearing your laugh. I miss everything about you.”

Bill gripped the phone, “Just three more days, Love. You’ll be here with me again, and I will hold you tight once more.”

Hillary sighed, “I miss you reading to me.”

Bill smiled, “Do you want me to read to you now?”

“Wait, I’ll just lay down on my bed,” Hillary said and she did, she laid on her bed while cradling the phone. “I will imagine that you are here with me, reading to me that passage.”

Bill nodded, “Alright, Darlin’, I want you to imagine that.”

“What are you reading?”

“Captain Corelli’s Mandolin.”

Hillary nodded.

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” She said lying on her side on the bed.

Bill scanned the page finding one of his favorite passage when he found it, he cleared his throat and started:

“ _Love is a temporary madness; it erupts like volcanoes and then subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision: You have to work out whether your roots have so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement. It is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being ‘in love,’ which any fool can do. Love itself is what is left over when being ‘in love’ has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Those who truly love have roots that grow toward each other underground, and when all the pretty blossoms have fallen from their branches, they find that they are one tree and not two._ ”

Hillary closed her eyes, allowing herself to bathe at his words. She opened heart to the passages that he had meticulously picked which she assumed meant for her.

“Darlin’?” She heard him asked after a while snapping her awake.

“Yes?” She asked breathily.

“Are you about to sleep now?” Bill asked.

Hillary nodded, “Yes, Baby. You always put me to sleep when you read.”

Bill smiled gently, “I wish I could hold you right now and watch you sleep on my chest. You like that, right?”

“Yes, I always love sleeping in your arms.”

“And I love watching you sleep.”

“Can you stay on the line until I fall asleep? I love listening to you, even when I only hear you breathe. It makes me feel that you are closer to me.”

“I’ll stay with you, Love.”

She listened quietly, her hand pressed on her chest feeling her muscles relaxed. Sleep was slowly making its way to embrace her, taking her to its abyss. She was not able to hear the rest as she finally allowed sleep to take her in.

Bill continued reading while listening to the pattern of her breathing until it became heavy and deep, he knew she had finally fallen asleep.

“Good night, Love.”

###

**Washington DC | 4 AM**

Hillary wasn't sure if it was a dream, but maybe it was because the view was blurred. She could see herself and Bill standing in his kitchen where they usually ate. She looked at his eyes. They drooped, and she caught the remorse in them.

Bill stood looking out the window in his kitchen; his muscles tensed. His hands on his hips.

“It just happened,” she heard him say.

Hillary looked at him and realized that he was talking to her. He brushed his hands through his hair ruffling them.

She heard him sniffed. “It was so stupid. I’m so sorry.”

Hillary squinted at him, “What’s wrong?” She asked, but she did not hear her own words. It was as if she just mouthed them.

“We have to wait and see if she’s pregnant,” he said biting his lips, then he turned to her and Hillary saw his lips trembled.

_Was he crying?_

“I didn’t mean to sleep with her, Love. I swear I didn’t.”

_Sleep with who?_

Hillary panicked not before she started crying. It can’t be happening to her. This can’t be happening to them.

_What is he saying?_

Hillary panicked.

“You have to go now, Hillary.” Another one spoke prompting Hillary to turn around, and saw in her horror to see Stephanie approach from behind. She slowly made her way to stand next to Bill. She slid her hand to hold his.

_No, not Bill. He doesn't do that kind of things._

“I’m sorry, Hillary,” Bill wept.

_No, this can’t be happening!_

Stephanie gave her a sinister smile. “You can go now. He’s carrying my child. He’s mine now.”

_M i n e —_

Hillary stirred from her sleep, feeling her heart thunder in her chest. She sat up looking at her phone. She glanced at it and saw that it was already dead. She dialed Bill’s phone and he answered it on the third ring. His voice scratchy from sleep.

“Baby,” She said, her voice panicked.

Bill suddenly sat up, “What’s wrong?” He asked.

Hillary didn’t speak but suddenly just cried. “I had a dream,” she sobbed.

“Ssh, calm down,” Bill said. “It’s just a dream.” He convinced trying to calm her down sensing her panic attack resurfacing.

And he was right, she was having a panic attack. “Please, calm down. Take a deep breath.”

Hillary nodded, trying to calm herself down. But she could not mistake her dream. It felt so real. It scared her to think she’d lose Bill to Stephanie.

“Are you okay now?” Bill asked.

“A little,” Hillary said her tears still falling. She wiped them. She shook her head and stared at the ceiling trying to calm herself.

“Deep breath, Love,” Bill kept telling her.

But Hillary was no longer listening. She was not really a superstitious person but it made her feel that her dream was some sort of a sign. She almost laughed if she wasn't so horrified by the thought of Bill being with someone else.

“Can you tell me what’s your dream all about?” Bill asked.

Hillary took a deep breath, not sure if she would say it fearing that she would sound like paranoid. But Bill urged her.

“Can you tell me?”

Hillary shook her head, “It’s nothing.”

Bill sighed. “Here we go again with the secrets.”

“I just don't want to sound crazy.”

“Try me.”

So Hillary told him, half expecting for him to shrug off her nightmare.

“I think you dreamed about that because it’s something you fear, right?”

“Yeah,” then she added, “I don’t want to sound possessive but it honestly scares me to lose you. I told you, I’ve never let anyone in, not until you. You mean a lot to me.”

Bill sighed smiling. “I don't want to seem like an asshole, but it sort of pleases me that you are so possessive about me.”

“No, look, it sounded like that, and honestly, I won’t stop you from being friends with other girls, but like what I have said, I just don't feel okay with other girls, who are infatuated with you, to hang out with you.”

Bill nodded. “I understand. Here’s what I want you to know, Hillary. I love you. I only want you. I know you are afraid that Stephanie might take me away from you, but you have nothing to fear. We’ve been friends for so long, and nothing really happened. I only want you, just you, alright?”

Hillary slowly nodded, “Okay.”

“Can you say that?” He asked.

“Say what?”

“That I only want you. I’m only yours.”

Hillary laughed shortly.

“Say it.”

“Okay, you only want me. You are mine. But that sounds possessive.”

Bill chuckled. “To be owned by you is a pleasure.”

Hillary laughed, prompting Bill to smile. “There, I am glad that you are laughing again.”

Hillary smiled gently. He always looks after her. “Thank you, Baby.”

“Always.”

“Just two more days to go, Baby.”

“We’ll be together just before you know it.”

###

**Washington DC | 10 AM**

“Johnny Gates is here in DC,” Philippe announced, while Hillary was scanning her papers.

She did not turn her head toward Philippe and just continued reading her paper. “You are announcing that because…?”

Philippe shrugged, “because you’ll be seeing him in Washington most of the time now.”

Philippe’s announcement made Hillary turn to look at him. “Why is that?”

“Rumor is that he works for Congressman Alvin Glendale.”

Hillary shrugged and went back reading her papers. “Hardly an issue to me, but thank you for the warning.”

Although, she was alarmed by the news, she told herself that there was no need for her to worry because John won’t be able to come close to her without her permission.

“Philippe,” she said in a little while, “make sure that my escort is close when John is around.”

Philippe nodded.

###

Later that night while Hillary was finalizing her papers, and everyone was starting to leave her office, she was contemplating about John’s presence in DC. She told herself that there was no need for her to be worried by his presence, however, what bothers her was the thought that she would be seeing John most of the time and the fact that rumors can spread like wildfire. She did not really want to think about him, but she couldn’t help it.

She was so taken by her thoughts that she did not realize her assistant pushed open her door.

“Bye, Senator,” Her assistant said. Hillary looked up and waved goodbye.

Hillary glanced at the wall clock and it dawned on her that her office was becoming quiet and darker as people started to leave. Although there were few lights on, it gave Hillary a sense of alarm. She stacked her pending papers in the center of her table before she finally reached for her keys.

She walked in the hallway hearing the click, click of her heels. She smiled thinking that she would be hearing Bill’s voice again. The thought of talking to him immediately erased all her worries. There was something so calming with his presence.

She just left the building when she noticed someone waiting for her outside the building.

She ignored it but then she did a double take. She turned around to look at the person and felt her heart leaped to her throat when she realized that the guy waiting, leaning against the motorcycle was none other than Bill Clinton.

His arms crossed over his chest. He wore a tanned leather jacket, an amused smile played on his lips.

“Honey!” She exclaimed, surprised.

Bill straightened up and spread his arms to the side. “Come give your boyfriend some hug,” He teased.

Hillary hurriedly went to him, not minding that she was wearing heels because all that mattered to her was that he was there in DC.

She crushed her body against his when she reached him. Bill caught her as he swooped to catch her mouth with his.

He was half carrying her, their lips still locked. When she pulled back a little, her mouth hovering on top of his, she told him, “I can’t believe that you followed me.”

“I had to, I cannot wait for few more days to take care of my girl.”

Hillary laughed leaning, closing the gap between their lips and finally kissing him again.

_It was so good to be back home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!! First, I am truly sorry for updating just now. There are too many parties here and there, I hardly have a time to update.
> 
> Updated this through my mobile. Apologies for the errors. 
> 
> Special thanks to HillaryLeonor


	16. Chapter 16

When Hillary first rode a motorcycle with Bill, she found it exhilarating. The second time was more than amazing. What made it more meaningful to her was that: Bill traveled all the way from New York, rented a bike to surprise her.   
  
“Why did you go here?” She asked whispering. Her eyes misty with tears—touched that he went all the way for her.  
  
He rubbed her cheek with the back of his fingers. “I don't want you to be alone tonight.”   
  
She embraced him then thankful beyond words that after the little trouble they encountered, he was still there for her. _How damn lucky was she?_   
  
Bill gave her his leather jacket as she climbed on the back. He stood in front of her as he secured the helmet on her head.  
  
He smiled gently, “Not too tight?”   
  
Hillary beamed showing off her overbite smile, “Nope.”  
  
When Bill rode the motorcycle, Hillary immediately snaked her arms around his stomach and placing a kiss on his shoulder.  
  
“I remember our first time together,” she told him.  
  
“I intend to give you a lot of memories of us together,” he said rather smugly. “Hold on tight, Baby,” Bill reminded before he kickstarted the engine.  
  
Hillary’s escort trailed behind discreetly. She sighed as she held Bill tightly. She pressed her cheek on the wall of his back wanting to savor the moment.  
  
It was so surreal, she thought, to have him there in DC. She did not expect that she would be holding him tonight. She had settled on the thought that she would only be listening to him tonight, so having to hold him that time comforted her after all the conundrum in Senate and her nightmare last night.  
  
Bill made her feel safe, and it was all she needed to make feel like as if everything was alright; that in spite of the storm and terrifying waves, he was her anchor keeping her in place, preventing her from drifting alone in the tide.  
  
She looked at the curling hair on his nape and a certain tenderness spread in her chest. She leaned and whispered, “I love you,” which she believed that Bill did not hear because of the buzzing sound of the engine.  
  
She sighed contentedly and held him tight. _He was her home._  
  
Bill took her to her hotel in DC saying that she was staying there in the meantime because she was having her home renovated.  
  
They walk arm in arm, no longer minding of the fact that they were getting the attention of many.  
  
Hillary was so proud to be escorted by Bill. He was gorgeous even with ruffled salt and pepper hair. She enjoyed the slight possessiveness he had shown to the public by putting his hand on the small of her back or deliberating placing them on her hips.  
  
She smiled at the people who greeted them. It was then that she realized that if someone asked her if they were together, she would not hesitate to tell them the truth. She was proud to be his girl.  
  
They nodded at the staff as her escort led them to VIP elevator.  
  
Bill took note that her unit stayed outside the elevator leaving them alone in the lift. Hillary noticed the wonder in his eyes.  
  
“This VIP elevator has access to the Penthouse where I am currently staying.” She said, leaning against Bill’s front. “They have to ensure that no one gets to the elevator besides those that I allow to come.”  
  
“Oh, I see, am I on the list?” He murmured, his hand sensually making its way to the curve of her flesh where her neck and shoulder met.  
  
“Of course,” she responded, her response came out breathily. She tilted her head to the side when she felt Bill leaned to nibble her skin.  
  
Bill trailed his lips until he reached her sensitive ear. He gently traced around the rim of her ear prompting Hillary to take a sharp in-take of breath.  
  
“Bill,” She rasped.  
  
His hands moved from her hips to cupping her breast through her suit.  
  
“I missed you,” he said roughly before he flicked his tongue around her earlobe. “I can’t wait to take you tonight.”  
  
“Baby,” Hillary said reaching behind her to hold the side of his head.  
  
“I guess you’re wet for me now, Senator?” He asked devilishly.  
  
Hillary felt a delicious ache in between her legs after hearing him refer to her as Senator. Bill moved his hand down until he reached the hem of her suit wanting to touch her skin with his bare hands.  
  
“Bill—” she said placing her hand atop his. “Not here,” she whispered feeling her heart beat against her chest. “The camera behind us.”  
  
Bill chuckled. “I’m sorry. I can’t contain myself, but I believe they should be discreet.”  
  
“They will.”  
  
They both turned to the elevator when it opened. Hillary reached for his hand pulling him inside the penthouse. Bill couldn't make out her room but judging on the space, as it seems, the penthouse took the whole floor. He could see from beyond the windows the Capitol and it was breathtaking.  
  
When Hillary turned the lights, it dawned on Bill how expensive the penthouse must be, and he was right. It looks like that the penthouse took the whole floor of the hotel, hence the VIP elevator.  
  
He turned around looking at the glass table set, the champagne already dipped into the bucket of ice, fruits, meat, cheese, they were already ready provided before they arrived. Judging the banquet, it was as if they were expecting a visitor.  
  
He would have thought more if Hillary did not step in front of him gently touching his cheek with her thumb.  
  
Bill tipped his head down to look at her face. _Her beautiful face_. She was grinning at him, her eyes light, her thick butter blonde cropped hair shone brightly under the light.  
  
“What are you thinking?” She whispered.  
  
Bill smiled, and teasingly told her, “It just dawned on me how different we are,”  
  
Hillary furrowed her eyebrows, “What do you mean?”  
  
Bill wrapped his arms around her back pulling her closer until he propped his chin on her crown. “You’ll make me a pauper.”  
  
Hillary laughed.  
  
“I cannot afford this, and you, you deserve such exquisite, extravagant things.”  
  
Hillary pulled back, “Which is why I like you—you’re quite rare.”  
  
Bill chuckled leaning down to nuzzle her cheek. “It’s fair to warn you that I cannot afford this kind of luxury,” Hillary chuckled, but he continued, “tell me to go, while you can.”  
  
Hillary pulled back and then gently slid her hands under his jaw, cradling his face. “I’ve come from nothing, Bill. Having you with me reminds me of where I have been.” She smiled. “I would always prefer your small quaint room than this luxury penthouse.”  
  
Bill smiled, brushing her lips with his, “I guess with these luxuries, no one would read to you before you sleep at night.”  
  
It was her turn to giggle. Bill slid his hands down her arms sending tingling sensation throughout her body. He circled her arms around his neck as he circled his arms around her lower back. “Nor someone who would always pull you for an impromptu slow dance.”  
  
Hillary took a step closer, as they swayed slowly. “No one makes me feel like you do, Professor.”  
  
Bill chuckled teasing her hair, he leaned to rub the tip of his nose against hers, “You like to roleplay, Senator?”  
  
Hillary giggled.  
  
Bill moved his hand to cup her chin tilting her head so she could look at him, a smug smile lurked on his lips making Hillary swallow. There was something so sexy with him that night, with the shadows playing on his face, his hair ruffled, his scent—earthy with a mixture of woody, and dark spice. Combine all that with Bill’s charm, it did a dangerous reaction to her body making her want him further.  
  
Bill ran his thumb over her lips sending sparks shooting her body, making her clenched inside.  
  
“I have a very special role for you tonight, Senator. Something you wouldn’t forget.”  
  
He placed his thumb on the center of her lips, making her part her mouth for him. “Do you want it?”  
  
Before Hillary could respond, she slowly touched her tongue on the tip of his thumb sending fire directly to Bill’s loins. He moved his thumb in and out of her mouth while keeping his gaze locked on hers. When Hillary ran her tongue on the side of his thumb, Bill pulled back with a hiss. “God, you are such a vixen.”  
  
Hillary purred, then Bill turned to look at something behind her. The pillar.  
  
Bill escorted her until they reached the pillar in the middle of the room. The thick cylindrical structure was built for a support. However, Bill had thought of another use for it.   
  
He held her hand as he made her stand in front of the structure, then he stood in front of her.  
  
“I’ve quite heard a lot about your signature pantsuits,” he whispered touching the first button popping them.  
  
“These creamy expensive pantsuits. They are quite a talk for the past few months,” he whispered as he drags his finger down toward another button. “People-particularly men-are quite terrified by it, while women are boggled. They wondered why you prefer them.” He said before popping another button.  
  
Hillary watched in a trance as Bill popped her buttons one by one feeling her stomach tighten. Her attention snapped back to him when he reached the middle button just below her breast as he tipped her chin up. “While I think you are making a statement by trying to be equal to men, what I admire the most and what I find incredibly sexy is this,” he said tapping her temple with the tip of his long finger.  
  
“You bedazzle me,” he whispered gently, his breath touching the space between her brows.  
  
He leaned rubbing his lips on that space as his hand made their way to finish unbuttoning the rest. Goosebumps appeared on Hillary’s arms as Bill slowly removed the suit and the cold air brushed her skin leaving her wearing nothing but her brassiere.   
  
“Turn around,” he told her.   
  
Hillary felt his hands touched her wrist then moved to raise her arms high, feeling her breasts pulling up as she did.  
  
“Keep them in there,” he instructed as he flicked the hook of her brassiere releasing her breast from its confines.   
  
Bill’s hands moved up brushing his rough palms on her nipples that stood in peaks. He moved back and forth, back and forth until it was sensitive and aching making her hiss.   
  
She heard Bill chuckle behind her. “It really turns me on to know that I can make you ache, Senator.” Hillary moved her hands down, but he prevented her by grasping them putting them back in place. “Don’t move,” he told her.  
  
“Bill, baby, please,” she murmured.  
  
Bill stopped rubbing her nipples and instead moved his hands down towards the button of her pants. “Not Bill this time.”  
  
“Professor, please,” She blurted, remembering their roles.   
  
Bill inserted his hands on her underwear cupping her.  
  
“Christ,” he rasped finding her wet and warm for him. He parted her slit as he touched her hardened pearl slowly, rubbing them lazily.  
  
He moved his other hand to pull her pants down. “Spread your legs, Senator,” he whispered making Hillary’s knees weak.  
  
“Bill,” she breathed out as she did so.  
  
“That’s it, Darlin’, spread them for me.” He moved his fingers in a circular motion as he tilted her head to the side so he could nip her neck while he touched her. Hillary started to moan as he brought her to the edge.  
  
“Bill—”  
  
“Professor,” Bill corrected her.   
  
“Professor,” She purred as she started to ride his hand. “Please,” she said almost desperately wanting to reach that orgasm.   
  
“That’s it, Darlin’. You are so hot riding my hand.”  
  
Bill continued to rub her with the same rhythm that he had built,   
  
“Oh, God—” She blurted as her climax hit her. She tried to close her legs, but Bill used his other hand to stop her so he could wring out her orgasm.  
  
“Bill!” She gasped as she came again in his hands leaving her limp and weak. Bill turned her around so she could lean against him, Hillary wrapped her arms around his neck finding it impossible for her legs to carry her.  
  
“I got you,” Bill said holding her against him.  
  
“Don’t let me go,” Hillary weakly said trying to recover from her orgasm.   
  
Bill tipped his chin to down to look at her, “I don’t intend to,” then in a one fluid motion, he carried her in his arms.  
  


***

  
 **New York, New York**  
  
Stephanie arrived in her apartment, but before doing so she picked up the envelope in her mailbox. She turned towards the fits of laughter she heard from her family room finding her son Tyler playing with her father.  
  
“Dad! Tyler!” She greeted.  
  
Tyler crawled away from his grandfather’s lap and hurriedly went to her crushing his small body on her legs.  
  
“Mommy! Mommy!” He said laughing.  
  
Stephanie scooped Tyler in her arms carrying him. “How are you baby?” She asked kissing his cheek.  
  
“I am okay, mommy. Where’s unc’ Billy?” He asked looking behind her expecting Bill to be trailing behind her.  
  
“He’s in D.C,” Stephanie responded feeling her throat dry.  
  
The past few days had been challenging. Although, she already told herself not to expect from Bill so much since he was already in relationship with the Senator, his absence was starting to be frankly devastating.  
  
“How are you, Sweetheart?” Her father, Anthony Pearce, asked leaning to give her a kiss on her crown.  
  
Anthony had always been protective and sensitive to his daughter’s needs. He was aware that his daughter had been in love with Bill, but Bill couldn't see her more than his friend. Anthony tried to play a matchmaker for them, but it just wouldn't work.  
  
He looked at his daughter with understanding in his eyes.  
  
“I am okay, dad,” she said.  
  
“Have you been spending time with Bill?” He asked.  
  
But before Stephanie could answer, she turned to her son and said, “Let me get you ready to sleep now?”  
  
“Okay, mommy,” he said.  
  
She turned to her father. “I’ll talk to you once Tyler is already asleep.”  
  
Her father nodded.  
  
She carried Tyler to his bedroom inhaling the baby powder that her father must have put after his shower. She laid him on the bed as she took the book on his shelf.  
  
“Where’s unc Billy, Mommy?”  
  
“He’s in D.C. I told you.”  
  
“I haven't seen him for a while,” he murmured pulling his comforter until it reached under his chin.  
  
“I know, he’s really been busy.” She responded sitting next to him. “Now where are we?” She said scanning the book while she used her other hand to brush his copper red hair.  
  
But Tyler wasn’t listening to her, “Grandpops said that one-day unc’ Billy will be my dad, is that not going to happen?” He asked, giving him puppy eyes.  
  
Stephanie closed her eyes. Tyler needs to stop hoping for Bill to be his father because that was not going to happen.  
  
“Listen to me, Tyler. Your uncle Billy, will always be a friend, okay?”  
  
Tyler blinked. “But…” he stammered, his lips quivering. “It’s been so long, Mommy. I haven't been seeing him.”  
  
“Ty, you have to understand, he’s not your Daddy.”  
  
“But I want him to be mine.”  
  
Stephanie blinked trying not to be emotional about it. She should have never let Bill come so close to Tyler. But Bill had always been there for him ever since he was two years old. He had become a father figure to Tyler. Now though it was becoming hard to let Tyler understand that Bill would never become his father.  
  
“Tyler…”  
  
It took Stephanie some time to console Tyler. She was almost tempted to call Bill but then stopped herself. She could no longer do that. She could no longer call Bill immediately if Tyler was having tantrums and it was hard but something that she had to accept.  
  
She needed to remember her position in his life like what the Senator told her.  
  
She went to the kitchen and found her father stirring a cup of chocolate.   
  
“How is Tyler?” He asked.  
  
“Asleep. Finally,” she responded sighing. She took a seat on a stool near the counter facing her father.  
  
Anthony handed her a warm cup of chocolate. “I feel that it was my fault. If I did not invite Senator Rodham in the University, he would have been yours.”  
  
Stephanie laughed a little. “Dad,” she chided.  
  
He reached for her hand. “I know that you love Bill, Tyler loves him, and I like him too.”  
  
Stephanie smiled but her smile did not quite reach her eyes. “Unfortunately for us, I’m only a friend.”  
  
“A very special friend,” her father corrected, making Stephanie smile.  
  
“I am honestly okay with being his friend, Dad. I have come to terms with that.”  
  
Anthony looked at her point blank. “It’s okay, Sweetheart. Senator Rodham and Billy are not yet married. We still have hope.”  
  
Stephanie looked at her father. “Dad, don’t.” She warned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to, HillaryLeonor for beta'ing me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic. HAHAHA. I hope you like it. I'll write the next chapter soon. I cannot wait for you to find out who's the villain. BWAHAHAHAHA. 
> 
> Happy New Year, fellas!
> 
> PS. Please be kind.


	17. Chapter 17

“Are you sick?” Bill whispered, grasping the side of her pelvis as he kneeled in between her legs positioning himself on her entrance.

Hillary tipped her chin down to look at him, “No, what made you ask?”

He rubbed the tip of his penis on her slit coating himself with her juice. Hillary tilted her hips to give him a good angle.

Bill slid inside her, inciting a moan from her. He propped his arms on the side of her head as he hovered on top of her. He took a deep breath as he enveloped himself in her hot slick sheath.

“God,” he groaned. “You are unusually warm.”

Hillary smiled and encircled her arms around his neck pulling him down to her.

“Maybe because it’s that time,” she said rubbing her lips against his.

Bill closed his eyes, lost in the pleasure, “God, you are so hot.”

Hillary caught his lips with hers kissing him arching her back feeling him slide in and out of her. “You’re in time of what?” She heard him ask after a while.

Hillary giggled, pulling back to see his face. “I’m fertile?”

Bill smiled smugly. “You still want to carry my child?”

Hillary bit her lips before she answered. “Carrying your baby will be the highlight of my year.”

Bill dropped a kiss on her lips, and pulled back while keeping that smile on his face making her stomach flutter. He was damn handsome.

He kneeled in between the space of her legs. He picked up the nearby pillow and had them under the small of her back. Then he grasped her hips aligning them with his.

“Then I guess I should do better impregnating you tonight,” Bill said proudly before sliding inside her again.

“Baby—” Hillary whispered arching her back. In that angle, he was able to slide deep inside of her until she could feel him against her cervix.

“Are you okay?” Bill asked.

Hillary nodded. “I can feel you here,” she said touching her lower abdomen.

Bill smiled. “To see you swell with a part of me growing inside you, is absolutely sexy,” he murmured as he thrusted in and out of her.

“Yes, yes,” Hillary groaned, as Bill built the pace sending delicious sensations through her body.

“Do you want me to get you pregnant, baby?” He asked feeling his sac getting heavy. “I’ll take care of you and our little one,” he added feeling a certain tenderness and affection imagining them.

“God, you are going to make me cum,” Bill told her feeling her muscle spasm clenching him.

“I love you,” Hillary gasped, as Bill gripped her hips and his movement became more hurried. “God, I love you, Bill.”

“I love you too, Darlin’” Bill responded, increasing his pace. He thrusted deeply and surely until she moaned at back of her throat, her back arching in a perfect bow shape, her breast thrusted high.

“That’s it, come for me, Darlin’,” Bill rasped maintaining his movement until he felt Hillary gripped him and the waves of her orgasm hit her.

So good.

So decadently good.

After few solid strokes, Bill immediately followed. He felt himself go over the edge, his muscle tensed, then threw his head and groaned as he poured his seed inside of her.

After a while, Hillary felt Bill rolled on his side, then he reached to gathering her in his arms. She felt sated, weak deep into the marrow of her bones. Bill brushed her hair with his free hand, the other arm that she wasn’t using as a pillow.

When he held her, the words evaded her. She couldn't even open her mouth to say something. To tell him how much she had fallen in love with him.

If the words evaded Hillary. It was different for Bill, because his feelings for her had reached to the brim. He blinked slowly and looked at her. His eyelids were heavy. He smiled weakly because he knew he was falling…

F  
A  
L  
L  
I  
N  
G

through time and space and stars and sky and everything in between, just as Jess Rothenberg mentioned in her book. A book he laughed about for its genre but spoke true about feelings—about falling in love.

Bill felt Hillary brushed his hair, then she tried to spread tiny kisses on his temple.

“I love you,” She said simply. She said it because she had to.

Bill smiled, then touched her soft belly that he hoped one day would swell with his baby. He turned to face her so they could look into each other’s eyes.

She was his heart ...

He was her soul ...

He weakly touched the tip of her nose, craned his neck until he briefly touched his lips on the space between her brows.

“I am,” he said with every strength that was left, “truly, madly, deeply in love with you, Hillary, in this lifetime until the next.”

***

Washington DC | 10 AM

Bill was wearing a collared shirt with a tanned pants, ready to start his day with Hillary when his phone rang.

“Anthony,” Bill greeted.

“I’m glad you answered, son,” Anthony returned.

“It’s a surprise to hear from you,” Bill said turning around to see if Hillary was already prepared for their brunch.

“I know, I am sorry I have called. It’s just Stephanie had an emergency and Tyler had been throwing tantrum asking about you.”

Bill smiled thinking of his pseudo-son. “Give him the phone, Anthony. I miss my kid.”

When Anthony handed the phone, the first thing that Bill heard is the sniffing.

“Unc’ Billy?” Tyler gritted gripping the phone. Tyler said the word with such enthusiasm that brought a smile to Bill’s face.

“Hello, Ty. How are you?”

Bill heard a sniff before Tyler answered him. “I am not okay, unc. Mommy said that you won't be back.”

Bill felt his heart clenched. He understood that Stephanie was slowly distancing Tyler from him as things are different now for them. “That’s not true, I will be back there in New York.”

Tyler smiled. “I know you will. You will still visit me here, right?”

“Of course, I’ll visit you.”

“You love me, right? I love you, Unc’ Billy.”

“I love you too, Ty. I remember that I always put you to be before you sleep?”

Tyler nodded, “Uh-huh.”

“We’ll do that again one more time, Ty.”

“Why one more time? Will it be the last time?”

Bill did not respond.

“No, of course not.”

“Promise me, uncle Billy.”

Bill bit his tongue. He cannot keep having Tyler think that he would be the replacement of his father.

“I’ll do my best.”

“Okay.”

Bill smiled. “Try not to stress your grandfather, alright?”

“Okay.”

“Where’s your mother?”

“She has emergency. She’s already at work.”

“I’ll talk to her soon.”

“Can I see you soon?”

“I’ll see you soon, Ty.”

“I love you, Unc’ Billy. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Tyler. Now be a good man.”

Tyler chuckled. “I will, Unc’.”

Anthony took the phone from Tyler. “I’m sorry for bothering you, Bill. I really had a hard time making Tyler calm down since he had been throwing fits. You really did a great job.”

Bill smiled, then he saw from his peripheral Hillary moving about.

“I’m sorry, Anthony, I really can’t stay—”

“I understand. Can I ask something Billy?”

Bill stilled. “What is it, Anthony?”

“When you get back here in New York, can you take Tyler for a dinner? He really just misses you already.”

Bill shifted on his stand. “I’ll see—”

“Don’t worry. I’ll try to avoid your schedule with Senator Rodham.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll try to find time. How about a lunch together?” Bill suggested trying to clear his dinner time as he try to reserve it for Hillary.

“Alright. A lunch will be great. I hope to talk to you soon. Thanks, Billy.”

“You’re welcome, Anthony. Send my regards to Stephanie.”

Hillary was still tying up her scarf when she reached Bill.

“Are you okay?” Hillary asked. “I’m ready,” she added.

Bill turned to her and smiled. “You look wonderful,” he reached to brush her hair just on top of her ear. “I love your short-cropped hair.”

Hillary smiled, “Now you will be the first!”

Bill threw his head back and laughed, but when he recovered he touched her face. “No, I’m serious, I love your hair.” His eyes gentled. “I wonder what you look like when you grow older.”

Hillary giggled and slid her hand to hold his. “Old and wrinkly.”

“Don’t worry, I believe I’ll be the same.”

***

Since it was weekend, Hillary took Bill to the Capitol, and they both visited museums and libraries. What Hillary loved about Bill (besides his good looks), was his easy charm around people.

After Hillary mentioned his name, he would automatically extend his hand to shake theirs, give them a bright smile, asked their name and how they were. His smooth Southern twang added to his charisma.

While Bill talked to a security guard about his work, Bill used some of what Jay used to tell him about his work as a security guard to get the conversation going.

There were media following them, which Hillary no longer minded. Bill also looked like as if he did not mind. They held hands as they traveled from one place to another.

When the sun started to set, Hillary took Bill in a coffeeshop that played vintage jazz. She told him that the Afters coffeeshop was one of the popular coffeeshop around capitol.

Bill looked at the homey interior of the coffeeshop. The interior did not really stray far from how a modern Starbucks looks like. However, he gave the coffeeshop a credit for using Vinyl and vintage turntable. It also had few greenies inside.

They selected a small intimate round table outside where the sun was setting. Hillary sat opposite him laying her back against the backrest of the chair. She turned her head toward the sunlight and took a deep breath.

Bill smiled gently, contented watching the sun shine on her face.

I love you in this lifetime and until the next.

He reached across the table and laid his hand atop hers when his phone rang.

He pulled his hand back.

He checked the name of the caller and said: “Stephanie.” He turned his head to look at Hillary who looked at him when he said Stephanie’s name.

“Hey, Billy,” she breathed out.

“Why did you call?”

Stephanie went to stand next to her window, her other hand gripping the end of the papers that she received in her mailbox last night.

“I know that you are in a vacation and I hate to interrupt, but I already got your test result, Billy.”

Bill took a deep breath waiting for her to say the result.

“We need to get you an angioplasty soon.”

Bill felt his heart plummeted. But he tried not to be easily swayed by her news.

“Is it critical?”

He heard Stephanie took a deep breath. “No, not critical, but we have been delaying your angioplasty for the past few months. Your recent test that we have conducted showed that you have a partially blocked artery. I wouldn't recommend that you delay it further.”

Bill nodded.

Stephanie mistook his silence as another delay on their flight. “Bill, look, I am your friend and your doctor. I wouldn't really want you to delay this operation anymore.”

Bill took note of her warning. He knew that Stephanie was assuming that the reason why he was delaying the flight was because he did not want to be away from Hillary.

And she was partially right about that assumption. However, the reason why he did not seem to take it urgently was because he did not feel comfortable going under the table. But as it seems, he needed to make a decision once and for all.

“Thanks, Stephanie. I’ll get in touch with you when I get back in New York.”

When he put the phone down, Hillary eyed him warily. “What is it?” She asked.

Bill took a deep breath and said, “Maybe we can talk about it tonight.”

Hillary was not appeased. “I want to hear it now, Bill.”

There was a hint of her voice that he knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. Bill rubbed his lips thinking.

“Bill—”

He turned to look at her. “I’m sick, Hillary.”

***

Hillary no longer waited for another heartbeat and immediately told him that they were leaving. What does he mean that he’s sick?

Hillary was already imagining the worst. She did not want to be emotional while they were out in the public place, so she kept her cool while they wait until they could arrive in the hotel.

“What do you mean you are sick?” She asked the moment that they reached the penthouse.

Bill walked to her and reached to hold her hand. “It’s nothing alarming.”

“Damnit, Bill! Stop treating me like as if I’m a child for you to coddle!”

“Please, relax.” Bill said calmly, but Hillary glared at him. He released a sigh. “I don't want you to worry about me.”

Hillary brushed her hair aggravatedly trying to make small movements to release some of her anxiety. “Bill,” she said, trying to calm herself. “Will you please just tell me what’s wrong?”

Bill cocked his head to the right, looking at her. He took a deep breath and finally said, “I, apparently have partially blocked artery.”

“A coronary heart disease?”

Bill smiled. What a smart girl.

Hillary felt her head light. A coronary artery disease. She could still remember when the doctor told her that her mother had the same disease, recommended for her mother to go under the knife so they could remove some of the plaque.

It was exactly the procedure that killed her.

Hillary was thrown back from the past remembering those moment and only snapped back to reality when Bill asked: “Are you okay?” He touched her chin.

Bill tried to get a look of her eyes, when he tipped her chin up, he was surprised by the tears that had collected on them.

“Why didn't you tell me?” She asked, her chin quivered.

Bill leaned to kiss the space between her brows. “I am telling you now.”

“But why just now, Bill?” She asked, allowing her tears to fall.

Bill squinted at her. “I didn't know I have the disease not until Stephanie called to tell me.”

“Oh, God!” She said pressing her hands against her eyes.

Bill held the both sides of her arm. “What’s wrong, Love?”

“Bill,” she shook her head. “My mother died of the same disease!” She confessed before ended up crying.

***

Bill had to calm her down, holding her, smoothing his hands on her back because right after telling him that her mother died of the same cause, her panic attack escalated: Her breathing became short, and she started to feel clammy.

“Take a deep breath, Love. Take a deep breath,” Bill whispered holding her.

“I got you. I am here. I love you.” He told her over and over, but when she pulled back, Bill could see the fear and worry in her eyes.

“Please don't tell me that you are going to leave me,” she said desperately clinging to him. “Not now, Bill. Not when I have come to love you.” She sobbed.

“You are overreacting, I’ll be fine.”

“No!” She said, she wrapped her arms around herself. “That’s what she also said.”

The horror of losing her mother came crashing on her. How her mother kept on telling her that she would be alright, but she didn’t. When her mother got under the table, and Hillary waited outside waiting for her to return, the doctor came out telling her the sad news.

“I’m sorry, Senator.” It was all that Hillary could remember before her emotion wracked havoc and she passed out from her panic attack.

She loved her mother.

Her mother was the only person left in her life.

Until Bill came, and he, too, was sick.

It was all she remembered before her panic attack engulfed and the abyss took her, embracing her to its temporary reprieve.

Everything else faded to black.

***

New York, New York

Stephanie felt bone tired. It was already eleven at night when she arrived back at her home after a long day at her office doing consultations. She had been waiting for her father to call her, but he didn't.

However, when she arrived there, her father was already at his usual rocking chair listening to the night news at a faint volume, ensuring that her son would not wake up.

“Dad,” she greeted.

“Stephanie,” he returned. He stood up and went to her to give her a kiss on her head.

“How was work?” He asked.

Stephanie frowned. “Painful, and long.”

Anthony chuckled.

“How is Tyler?” She asked making her way to her son’s bedroom while Anthony trailed behind.

“He had been a good boy.” Stephanie heard her father say.

She leaned and lightly brushes her hand on his hair and dropped a kiss on his crown.

“Good night, little Prince,” she said before she left his son sleeping.

She spent a good fifteen minutes with his father, when her father broke the news that: “Tyler immediately behaved when he was able to talk to Bill.”

Stephanie stopped drinking her tea, and looked at his father.

“I’m not sure what they were able to talk about, but Bill had always a good influence on your son.”

Stephanie laughed shortly. “Dad, you have to give it up.”

Anthony looked at her hard. “Why?”

Stephanie just rolled her eyes to her father. “Are we always going to have this conversation? Dad you have been playing matchmaker between Bill and I, and I told you it’s not going to work.”

Anthony sighed. “Bill is still single. He and Senator Rodham is not yet married. Why are you going to give up the fight?”

Stephanie looked at her father squarely. “Look, Dad, I am fine—”

“No.” Her father said cutting her mid-sentence.

“I think you are not just trying hard enough, Stephanie. And I think Bill just couldn't see it yet.” He reached to touch her red copper hair. “You are beautiful, Stephanie, with your flaming red hair, and green eyes. You are a wonderful woman.” Then he looked at her and tucked her strayed hair behind her ear. “Maybe you should start wearing contacts.”

Stephanie laughed. “Even if I stood naked in front of Bill, I swear to God.”

Anthony sighed again. “Don't you worry, I’ll help you. In fact, I want you to prepare yourself because when Billy gets back here, we’ll have a family lunch.”

Stephanie eyes’ grew wide as saucers. “Dad! Just stop!”

But Anthony had enough of her deflection, he slapped the marble counter with his palm. “Stop it, Stephanie!”

Stephanie quieted, surprised by her father’s outburst.

“Look, I am not doing this because I am crazy about you and Bill. But because I want you and my grandson well taken care of, when I am not around. Bill is a good man. You love him, Tyler loves him. Bill loves your son. I like Bill. I will do whatever it takes to see you and Bill married. I won’t stop pushing you both until I have every reason to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you so much for the support. HAHAHA. I really thought that the past few chapters were getting boring, which can be a really downer. I mean, I thought my work sucks, so tend to question: Is this even worth continuing? Hahaha! But thanks for responding!
> 
> Hope to update and end this story soon (so much is going on with life).
> 
> Thanks to Hillaryleonor (you should, by the way, read her stories) and WritingfromPoetrytoProse (who basically kept on suggesting emotional arc of the story. She couldn't progress on her own story while this is on going). LOL.
> 
> /posted using my phone, for any errors, my apologies


	18. Chapter 18

Hillary fluttered her eyelids and the first thing she saw was the white ceiling of the room. The light was dimmed but the moonlight spilled inside her room through the window. She felt a little weak. She turned her head when she felt a slight movement on her side and saw Bill’s sleeping form sitting next to her. His hand laid atop her hand. She opened her mouth to say something, but felt like as if she had swallowed a mouthful of saw dust. It was raw and dry.

_ What happened?  _ She thought. Then she remembered their discussion about Bill’s illness.

Her slight movement stirred him. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at her.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

She nodded.

“Let me get the doctor.” 

After a while, he returned to her and brushed her hair. “You worried me earlier when you faint,” he said gently.

“Bill…” she said, her voice scratchy.

She would have said more, but the doctor already came into the room. “I’m glad you are okay, Senator Rodham. I am Doctor Steve Fisher your attending physician.” 

Dr. Fisher went to her, and took a penlight inside his pocket. “Do you mind if I do some checking, Senator?” He asked.

“Go ahead.”

Dr. Fisher lighted her eye and checked her irises and then used the stethoscope that was hanging on his neck to check her heart beating. 

“Senator we need to run some test to know what caused your faint. We’ll be needing a blood sample. Are you okay with that?” 

Hillary nodded again.

In a little while, a nurse came in and extracted a blood sample. When the nurse ended, the doctor told her: “You may take a rest for the night here, Senator, and you can leave early in the morning provided if the result indicates that you don’t need immediate medical attention.”

She nodded. When the doctor left them alone, Bill went to stand next to her bed, and looked at her gently. “Take a rest, Love. We will discuss my medical condition next time.”

Hillary sighed and reached to hold his hand. She shouldn't have fainted, but she couldn't help it. Her panic attack had already manifested in her life ever since her mother died, which was why she told herself not to love again. But Bill came and she  could not undo what she already had willingly gave him—her heart. Even though how terrified she was with his pending operation, she would embrace it.

She reached to rub his hand with hers, and she gave a self-deprecating soft chuckle. “I should be the one taking care of you, not the other way around.” She looked at him and her tears had collected.

_ Oh, how she wished she did not love him that much. It wouldn't make her a mess. But it’s too late. _

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

Bill sat on the edge of the bed and reached to touch the side of her face, brushing her tears away with the pad of his thumb. “Don’t cry,” he murmured. 

Hillary looked at him, his eyes so gentle and loving, then she heard him add. “That’s the thing about love, Hillary. We both take care of each other.” He took a deep breath, “I love you, and I love taking care and looking after you. So don’t say sorry, okay?”

Hillary nodded and she extended her arms for Bill to embrace her, and he did. He held her and quietly murmured to her not to cry.

“I am so afraid, Bill.” She whispered in between sniff.

Bill pulled back and looked at her face. “I’ll be alright. Calm yourself down.”

She nodded though her tears continued to fall. Bill cradled her face. “You don't have to be afraid. I will remember that you’re waiting for me, that I have to go back to you.”

Hillary nodded, and Bill smiled, leaned and kissed her forehead. “Sleep now. The media will be asking why you fainted.”

She giggled and moved to the side to give him a space. “Sleep here beside me, there’s some space.”

Bill smiled, and he took off his shoes and laid down to sleep beside her. He helped her get a good position until she was able to lay her head on his chest. 

Bill hummed as Hillary closed her eyes trying to get a good sleep.

***

The morning came and the doctor told Hillary that she was already cleared; that most likely the cause of her fainting was due to her panic attack. He made some recommendation. Although, the doctor continued to speak to her, Hillary felt like as if she was listening from inside the tunnel remembering that phrase that shook her to her core.

“Blood pressure is normal, sugar level is normal, you’re not pregnant…”

And it was all she could hear.

“You’re not pregnant.”

**_You. Are. Not. Pregnant._ **

It was a mocking chant inside her head. She was not pregnant. Not. Pregnant.

“Senator Rodham—”

Hillary turned to look at the doctor who was eyeing her with concern.

“I was telling that you can already leave…”

Hillary opened her mouth to say something but she only let out a croaking sound. Bill took charge and said, “Thank you, Doctor. We’ll manage. We’ll be leaving by the afternoon.”

When the doctor had left them, Bill turned to her and reached out to touch her face but she avoided his hand. “Please,” she said. She did not want to see the pity on Bill’s eyes, or anything that would show concern about her.

Bill knew what was going on inside her head; knew that she was bothered and hurt of the fact that the doctor told her that she was not pregnant. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that they could keep on trying and check again after two or three months. Besides their recent coupling could just be conceived and was not yet reflecting in her test?

All throughout the time after that morning sad news, Hillary had limited talking to Bill or to anyone. While inside the car, he indulged her by giving her some space.

Bill thought what he could do to appease her, but Hillary seem not in the mood. He turned his head to look at Hillary who was still busy looking outside the window of the car. Her body turned away from him.

Hillary sighed and briefly closed her eyes.  _ Not pregnant. _ It was frustrating that she couldn't conceive yet. Ironic, she didn't want to get pregnant before and really tried her best to avoid it, but when the time came that she was crazy about getting pregnant, she couldn't have it.

Her shortcoming nagged behind her head telling her that she was barren (although that wasn't even confirmed), and Bill probably needed someone  _ younger _ , someone who could give him some children to look forward to. Maybe someone prettier.

Like  _ Stephanie. _

She felt Bill scoot. She would have ignored him and continued looking outside, but then Bill snaked his arm over her shoulder. “Come here,” he whispered pulling her to him.

Hillary tried to fight him and wanted to tell him to leave her alone, but Bill pulled her to him forcing her to turn to him.

“I’m okay,” she said putting her arms in between their body trying to put a distance between them.

“Yeah, I know you are okay,” Bill responded trying to play her game. “But come here and let me hold you.” 

“No, I said I’m fine,” she said firmly but for some damn reason her eyes starting to blur from her tears. “I’m fine, Bill.” She said almost with that hint of tone that used to get Bill’s attention.

“I got you, don’t worry. I love you, I love everything about you.” He said gently holding the back of her head making her press her face on the crook of his neck, and it was then, that his relentless comfort and understanding shook her.

She cried. She circled her arms around his neck clinging to him.

“It’s okay, we can try again.” He comforted her. “You are fine. You are wonderful and beautiful.” He said rubbing her back with his hand.

Bill just held her until she quieted, he could feel the wetness of her tears on his skin as it seeped through his shirt. He reached for his handkerchief and pressed them on her nose.

“Blow,” he told her, and she did.

“Clear?” He asked.

She nodded.

Bill chuckled. “Look at you, you had your snot on my shirt.”

She giggled, while Bill pressed his lips on her forehead. “You’re great, my Love.” She heard him say cradling her in the crook of his arm.

***

The days had gone by for them real fast. Hillary was able to cope about her negative result from pregnancy. It took her some time to move  on from it. It would have been hard if Bill was not supportive.

On their last night in DC, Bill had briefed her about his condition while they wait to fall asleep.

“But why did Stephanie break it to you?” She asked while they lay on the bed. She absentmindedly made circles on his chest.

Bill took a deep breath and said, “She’s my doctor.”

Hillary stilled and looked at him. “I guess that’s why she plays such an important role in your life.”

She would have moved but Bill prevented her by touching her arm. “There’s nothing you should worry about.”

“How can I not worry about that when you told me that you have to go to L.A?”

“Hillary—”

“So you’ll go with her?” She asked.

Bill looked at her and he knew that she wouldn't let the issue go. She would not also agree with him being with Stephanie. But he had no choice. She was his doctor.

He was about to respond, when he saw the emotion flashed on her face: her eyes hard, her jaw taut.

“She’s my doctor, Hillary.”

Hillary rolled up to sit. “Then get someone else.”

Bill followed, “She’s my doctor.”

“You think I will be okay with you flying to L.A together, alone?” She snapped.

Bill sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “What do you want me to do?”

“I can get you a new doctor.”

Bill widened his eyes in disbelief. “That, I cannot do.” He said firmly.

Hillary rolled out of the bed, her arms across her chest. “I can get you a new doctor if you wanted to.”

“I can’t.”

“Why the hell not?”

“She has been my doctor ever since. You are being irrational right now.”

Hillary gaped at him.  _ She? Irrational? _ “How would you feel if we are in the same situation?”

Bill shrugged, “Heck, I would understand—”

“Bullshit! Even you have flaws—”

“If,” Bill started, his voice had a hint of firmness. “If your doctor had been your doctor ever since and you trust him with your life, I would understand the need.”

Hillary turned and brushed her hand with her hand out of anxiety. “So I assume you really trust her then?”

Bill looked at her, and said truthfully. “I trust her with my life.”

Hillary wanted to laugh, but instead she turned around. “I guess there’s nothing I can do about that.”

Bill sighed, relenting. He rolled out of the bed and went to stand next to her. He touched the both side of her arms. “Baby,” he said, “you have nothing to worry about.”

Hillary looked over her shoulder. Miffed, but as it seems, she couldn't do anything about it. Besides, what was her chance against Stephanie who had been his friend for twenty years?

“I’ll hold you to what you’ve said,” she turned around to face him.

Bill touched her chin, tipping them up so they could look eye to eye. “I swear, you have nothing to worry. Stephanie and I had been friends and not once I have ever thought of her more than my sister. She’s really a good friend.”

Hillary still glared at him. “I’ll let her go being your doctor, but I want you to stay in New York. That’s all I ask so I could look after you.”

Bill looked as if he was about to refuse, but then he realized that it was all she was bargaining for. “Alright, I’ll talk to her.”

Hillary nodded but still kept her face straight. Bill smiled and leaned to nuzzle her cheek. “Please, stop frowning.”

Hillary sighed.  _ If only she doesn't love him that much. _

***

When Bill and Hillary arrived back in New York, they were welcomed by media speculating and asking if she was pregnant to which her office answered that she wasn’t, and the reason she was rushed to the hospital because she had been really tired and had not yet eaten that day. They did not declare that she had a panic attack as they try to avoid more questions.

Bill got a glimpse of how they try to be evasive in answering inquiries that would seem to make her look weak. He wasn't sure if that was what they projected because they knew that Hillary had to always play against the sexism in politics. She  could not appear weak.

Bill couldn't help but come into conclusion that the reason why Hillary got overwhelmed to such point of having a panic and anxiety attack was because she was not used to releasing her emotion. She kept her defenses up since her father had left her and any time she allowed herself to feel anything, it overwhelmed her.

They made few visit s around the city before they finally headed to her apartment. They were inside her limousine when he felt his phone buzzed. He took it out and read Anthony’s message.

_ Saw in the news that you are already back here in New York. Lunch tomorrow? Tyler had been looking forward to your arrival. _

Bill just finished reading and he heard Hillary spoke who was sitting next to him busy reading her paper. “Oh, God.”

Bill turned to her. “What is it?”

Hillary looked at him. “I realized that we’ll have to talk about our arrangement when we return in session in Congress.”

Bill stared at her confused, and Hillary clarified: “I will mostly stay in DC when the next session in Senate start.”

Bill smiled and extended his arm inviting her to cuddle with him, and she complied immediately discarding her papers.

“We’ll talk about it when we get there,” Bill murmured.

***

When they reached Hillary’s apartment, Bill had been thinking how best to tell her about his pending lunch with the Pearces. It terrifies him that bringing up the topic would upset her.

He trailed behind her as she went down on her haunches to pick up her cat. Hillary brushed her face against Socks’ fur.

“Did you miss me, Darlin’?” She asked.

Bill watched with such gentle eyes imagining her doing the same with a baby of their own. He sighed remembering that it wouldn't happen soon. But it was such a good image for him to be hopeful.

He followed Hillary through her bedroom when his phone buzzed again. He picked it up.

“Unc’ Billy?” He heard Tyler asked in the end of the line.

“Ty!” Bill greeted feeling a certain tenderness for the boy. Oh, how he missed the kid.

“Pop said that you are here, unc’.”

Bill turned to Hillary who was starting to remove her suit and preparing herself to go to shower. He discreetly left her room and went to the kitchen.

“Yeah, we just arrived.”

“Uh-huh, will you be joining us tomorrow for lunch?”

“I’ll check out, Ty. But I’ll let you know.”

“Why?”

Bill rubbed his temples finding it hard to explain. “There are just a lot of things going on, Ty. But I will tell your Pop if I am free tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Tyler responded quietly.

Bill got the hint of disappointment from his tone, so he tried to change the topic. “So how’s my boy?”

Tyler gave a fit s of laughter. “I got a new puppy! I cannot wait for you to meet him.”

“Oh, so you got a puppy now, huh?”

“Yup! Named him after you, unc’ Billy.”

Bill felt his heart soften. Tyler had always been a sweet kid. Tyler idolized Bill and he wasn't shy about that, to begin with, Bill had been with Tyler since he was two years old. He told Stephanie that he would treat her son like his own, and he lived up to it.

However, in hindsight, he knew that they couldn't continue being  _ that _ close. He couldn't keep having Tyler cling to him like he was his dad. For one, Stephanie would surely find someone. Second, Bill would have his own children soon.

“Can I meet him when we have lunch?” Bill asked.

“Of course!”

Hillary finished her shower, and when she got out she found her bedroom empty. She initially thought that maybe Bill took a glass of water. But when she finished donning her evening dress, she got worried thinking what was taking Bill so long to get back.

She got out of her bedroom and the first thing she heard was Bill’s soft chuckle. 

_ Who is he talking to? _ She wondered.

“And what did you do?” She heard Bill asked.

Hillary quietly turned where she could hear his voice coming from, and found him sitting on a chair in her kitchen.

“I can't stay long, Tyler. Unc’ Billy needs to go now.”

_ Tyler… _ That name sounded familiar. Then she remembered during Anthony’s party, first night when she arrived from Atlanta trying to find Bill. She saw a kid run inside the hotel as she was escorted by Anthony. A copper haired boy. She wasn't able to see what the child looked like, all she could remember was his hair.

“Tyler!” Anthony greeted the child.

Tyler...

_ Stephanie’s son. _

“I’ll talk to you soon, son.” She heard Bill say with such gentleness.

_ Son. _

**_Son._ **

Hillary gasped, and pressed her hand against her lips:  _ Is Tyler… Bill’s son? _ She thought horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, thank you guys for the response! Actually, the only reason why I wanted to stop was because I've been really busy and I kept wondering if it's still worth the energy and time to write because I'm getting bored with the story and I think I can get off the hook easily.
> 
> But yeah, again, thanks for telling me to go on. I'll try my best to finish! I didn't realize how taxing fanfic writing could be. 
> 
> For those who want to kill me for this chapter, hold your horse because the next one and the next and the next will get worse. *Evil laugh*.  
> Have faith! 
> 
> Forever thanking, HillaryLeonor and WritingfromPoetrytoProse.


	19. Chapter 19

Bill just said goodbye to Tyler when he heard a gasp. He turned his head where he heard where it came from and saw Hillary spun around and headed to her bedroom.

“Hillary!” he called.

He felt a cold sweat broke on his forehead as he hurriedly caught up with her. He reached her with few huge steps then grasped her arm making her spin to face him. But the moment that she turned around, he was met with a strike of her palm snapping his head to the left.

“YOU LYING PIECE OF BASTARD!” She cried.

Bill pulled her against him. “It isn't what you think!” He responded.

But Hillary was no longer capable of thinking; her pain had clouded her judgment. She continued to struggle with his hold trying to break free, but Bill held her in a vise grip against his arms.

“Let go of me, you bastard!” she continued to say angrily.

“He’s not mine!” Bill said firmly and he felt her suddenly relax. “He’s not mine, Sweetheart.” He repeated. “He’s my God son, that’s all.”

Bill looked at Hillary’s eyes, and he understood that her outburst came from the fact that she was still hurting from her negative pregnancy result, and for her to hear him call Stephanie’s son as _his son_ , added insult to her injury.

Her face flushed with her anger, but her eyes reflected what she truly felt, and Bill’s heart clenched because he knew that he was partly the reason why she was hurt.

Hillary closed her eyes and suddenly felt ashamed of her outburst. She took a deep breath and pressed her hand to her temple. She felt embarrassed. Pitiful. She turned around and simply just walked away.

***

Bill stood at the other end of her room while he looked at her back. She stood next to the window looking at the view outside. He wanted to come closer but was afraid that if he did so, she might break. She looked so fragile, so vulnerable that it made him itch to come closer. He wanted to tell her that he understood her, that it was okay. But it seemed, Hillary had closed herself. He wished she could say something so he could make it better for her.

He saw her shoulder moved as she took a deep breath then said without turning around. “You should go back to your place, Bill.”

Bill’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

 _Was she kicking_ _him_ _out of her place?_

“Hillary, darling,” he pleaded, and the moment that he took a step closer, Hillary turned to him. Her eyes guarded. She had that look when she was in front of the media, and Bill had seen it many times when she wanted to win against their accusations. Her jaw tight. Her back straight. Her shoulder squared.

He took another step, but stopped when she said, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

There was some finality in her statement, and Bill would have pursued her if she did not turn around again with her back turned to him.

“Baby,” Bill whispered.

“Please close the door when you leave.”

Bill stared at her back, when she didn't turn, he finally said, “I’ll see you.” Then he decided to leave.

Hillary took a deep breath feeling her heart break every step that Bill took away from her. She had to. The reason why she did not want him to stay was that she was becoming too emotional, that her reason and action was becoming influenced by her feelings.

She was not that kind of person.

And she did not like an ounce of it. In retrospect, what made her snap was when she heard Bill call Stephanie’s son as a _son_. Her insecurity shot up because Stephanie again had what she did not have: a child. The nagging fact of Stephanie’s advantage against hers increased.

She tried not to compete, but it felt that way. She felt that she was not the right person for Bill. She was everything that was not right for him. It was just unfortunate that they both fell in love with each other.

Hillary wrapped her arms around herself. She was used to be content with her casual sex partners, with her life without love, because it gave her a sense of control. It was monotonous. Dull. But at least it wasn’t like stepping into the middle of the storm.

She closed her eyes, as she suddenly felt a prickling sensation behind her lid because the idea of going back to her old life meant giving up Bill.

She felt her breath hitch, can she really give up the man who made her feel loved? Who made her feel warm? Who gave her something to hope? Who made her feel alive?

Hillary wiped her tears with the back of her hand as it rolled down her cheek.

 _She can’t_ . _Oh, God, she couldn’t live without him,_ she thought miserably.

But she had to. She had to give him up while she can because while they were in a relationship, she would be that _monster_ who would never trust him around any women. Who would feel bereft around him, and she would hurt him, accuse him like what she did earlier. And Bill eventually would resent her.

It was something she did not want to happen.

Bill stayed outside her apartment standing underneath the tree looking at Hillary’s window that had her dimmed light on. He couldn’t exactly see her because of the tint of her window. He didn’t have an idea what was happening, but he had a feeling that it wasn’t good.

He knew it. He could feel it. Something bad was about to happen there was a tell-tale sign of an impending doom to come. He reached for his phone to dial her number but it only came as busy.

She did not want to be called. She did not want to talk.

Bill took a deep breath and glanced at his watch. He had been standing there for almost forty minutes now. The smell of the mist of the rain trickled his nostrils.

And just like that, the rain poured heavily.

***

Hillary glanced the second time to check outside the window. She felt her head heavy after spending her time crying. She hoped that Bill had left already because, my God, she knew that every fiber of her being would urge her to go after him. She walked with uneven legs, and when she reached the window, enough to see where Bill stood, a rounding security was talking to him.

She pressed her hand on her chest, trying to keep her heart from breaking because he stayed all the time waiting for her to take him back.

And damn, she wanted to. She wanted to run down and tell him to come back, but she couldn’t. She would have to let him go. It was final.

As if Bill heard her thought, he took a last look, and it made her step back even though she knew that he couldn’t see her.

She peeked again, and finally, Bill started to walk away, going back to his home.

***

Bill walked, not feeling anything. He could see the smoke escaping his lips from the cold, he could not even feel his hands. He walked like as if he was walking in a trance.

He tried to console himself that everything would be alright, but at the back of his head, he already knew that it was over.

Hillary had already left him. He felt his knees go weak. He wanted to weep, but what kind of a forty-year-old man weeps?

_A man in love._

He turned his head to the clouds allowing the rain to wash his face, but he felt the heat of his tears on his cheeks. He took a deep breath to keep himself from sobbing in the goddamn street. He opened his mouth to exhale because he felt he was drowning.

He had the inclination to go to Stephanie, to find solace there, but he didn’t. He continued walking until he reached his home.

When he got inside, Buddy was already waiting for him. Buddy stayed with George while he was away.

“Hey,” he whispered, petting his dog, who was wagging his tail excitedly. Bill went down on his knees and embraced Buddy because he just needed to hold something. “Hey,” he said brokenly before he finally allowed himself to weep.

***

“My God, what on earth happened to you?”

Bill fluttered his eyelids looking at George standing next to his bed.

“Get out George.”

“No, I won’t get out. Stephanie asked me to check on you when she learned that you did not go to the College and failed to answer her call.”

Bill took a deep breath and turned. He reached for the other pillow to cover his head.

“Now you saw me, tell her I am alive.”

George chuckled. “Come now, you don’t want me to call her and say that you are not breathing.”

Bill forced himself to turn to George glaring. “Please, George, I am not really feeling well.”

“Alright. I’ll leave you. I went here because she asked me nicely.” Bill heard George turnaround, but he heard him spoke again. “By the way, did you see the bike that Stephanie gave you?”

It got Bill’s attention. He removed the pillow. “What?” He asked.

“When I returned Buddy here, she asked if I can get the bike inside as well.”

Bill rolled out from the bed and hurriedly went to check his bike stand outside his bedroom.

He found it there and it was like the blue mountain bike he had lost from robbers before.

“She bought a replacement for you.”

Bill felt his throat dried feeling grateful. He turned to George, “Thanks, Georgie.”

“Alright, Billy.”

George straightened his scarf then said, “You really looked like hell Billy. Get some shower. I don’t know what happened to you but if you want to talk, let me know.”

Bill smiled. He was glad of George’s friendship. “I’ll do that.”

When George almost reached his door, Bill added. “George, please thank Stephanie for me. But please don’t tell her how you found me. Just let her know I am not feeling well, but I am fine.”

George took a good looked at his friend, that red shot eyes, the darkness under his eyes, his messy hair. He knew Bill went through something he just didn't know what. He would open up to him at the right time.

He nodded. “Sure.”

***

Hillary stared blankly at the view outside the conference room of her office. Her team ran down the list of activities they had in Washington DC, what they needed to accomplish that week, and the status of each of her staff’s project.

But Hillary wasn’t listening. The words they said passed through her ears. She had been wondering about Bill. She had to meet him later that day so they could make a decision about their relationship. She already had the feeling that he would fight her, he would persuade to keep their relationship. But she would be firm in her decision to let him go.

“Senator Rodham—“

Hillary turned to look at Philippe who was talking to her. “Congressman Glendale’s team is here in New York and wanted to setup a meeting for a collaborative project for Haiti. It’s for tomorrow. Will you confirm?”

Hillary took a deep breath, “Yes, please tell him to come here tomorrow by nine.”

She turned her head back to the view outside and reached to rub her temple. She took a deep breath then heard Philippe spoke. “Senator—“

Hillary turned surprised to see him still standing there.

“I have to warn you that Johnny Gates works for Congressman Glendale, and he is currently on our security list are we going to give him a clearance?”

Hillary looked at Philippe, remembering that fact. Odd how it felt like it happened years ago.

“Give him a clearance for tomorrow. But revoke the clearance after.”

Philippe nodded leaving Hillary alone.

Hillary sighed wondering where Bill was, what he was doing, but then ultimately stopped herself. That was what she was talking about. She was getting obsessed with Bill that it was making her incapable to do something.

It was something she needed to stop. She had to stop obsessing about him.

“Senator Rodham, you have a call in line one.”

Hillary nodded. She took a deep breath, she had to start her life all over again.

***

Bill stared at the bike that Stephanie gave him, and he felt a little happiness spurt inside his chest. He reached for his mobile phone and dialed Stephanie’s number.

She answered it on the third ring.

“Bill,” she breathed out.

Bill smiled a little suddenly feeling his throat closing in, “Thanks,” he said. He shut his mouth trying to keep his voice from breaking.

“Thanks for what?” Stephanie asked, her eyeglass perched on the bridge of her nose. She was in the middle of her work when Bill called.

“For the bike.” Bill completed.

Stephanie smiled. “You’re welcome. I tried to go to the police to get the bike for you but they said that the robbers had sold your bike. Sorry about that.”

Bill responded. “No, I am surprised actually that you even made an effort to get me one, when I have been planning to buy one eventually.”

Stephanie nodded, and then there was that awkward silence between them.

“How are you, Bill?” She asked, then glanced at her secretary who had motioned that she had a patient to see.

“I am fine.”

“Yeah, George said that you are okay. I was a bit worried that something might have happened when dad told me you did not report to work.”

Bill crinkled his brows, “Why would he worry about that?”

She sighed, “Well, he wanted to remind you of the lunch you mentioned.”

Bill chuckled, “He’s really persuasive, eh?”

Stephanie looked again at her secretary, “I can’t stay, Bill. I have patients to see. Have you thought about your angioplasty?”

Bill took a sharp intake of breath, “Yeah, I did. I will talk to you about that.”

“Okay, talk to you again soon, Bill.”

Bill nodded, “Okay.” then he placed the phone back to its cradle.

Bill took his lunch inside his apartment waiting for Hillary to call him. He paced. He read his email. He browsed through the news.

His heart stopped.

He saw Hillary’s picture. She was sitting in a cushioned printed armchair, her head turned to the right showing the column of her neck, her eyes radiant, her smile wide. It was a candid shot of her looking as strong and beautiful as he first met her.

Jesus, he missed her so much. He closed his eyes and briefly remembered their first date, how horrified she was by the thought of riding a motorcycle.

 _“Is there something wrong with a motorcycle?” Bill asked smiling at her.”_ _  
_

_“Why not?” He asked grinning._ _  
_   
“Because…” she touched her head thinking of any reason, but couldn't find anything, “because, God damn it, I’m a Senator!”

He remembered how they first dance together in the Southern Grill, how she looked up at him and teased him when she said:

_“Do I get to dance later?”_

The surprise in her eyes was evident. The sudden softness of her body as it became pliant in his arms.

And how can he forget when they first kissed? It was under the rain, and Bill could still feel how determined she was in wanting him to return the kiss.

Bill turned his laptop off and rubbed his lips with his finger. He had to see her soon, and immediately. If he would allow her to think on her own, she would think of the worst, and probably really break it off with him.

They were not yet over anyway, and he wouldn't allow her.

He reached for his phone and dialed her office number. He almost got through, when the Secretary told him to wait. But when she returned to him, she just told him to arrive in the office by eight o’clock.

Gritted his teeth, annoyed. _So this is how she would face a simple challenge?_ He thought.

Bill smiled. If they she thought they were over, she was mistaken. He would fight her. He would make her understand that he only wanted her, with children or without them. If she couldn't bear him any children, they would adopt instead. He just wanted her, end of story.

***

Hillary glanced at her clock, she was still not finished with her work when her clock struck eight in the evening. She told Bill to arrive there at that time and she wondered what was taking him so long.

She was about to call him when she heard a faint knocking on her door. She turned to the sound and stood up, _this is it_ , she thought.

She took a deep breath, remembering her goal for that night: breaking it off

“Come in,” she said.

***

Bill had the feeling that Hillary would end things swiftly. She would not prolong the discussion if he would let her control the situation, and he already had set his mind not to allow her.

He would distract her, woo her if he had to, but he wouldn’t let her win tonight.

He knocked on her door, and she told him to come in. He was about to push her door but stopped himself. There were two scenarios how this could end, first, if he came right in, she would immediately start the conversation. Or he would wait for her to come to him.

He smiled and knocked again.

***

Hillary frowned. “Come in, Bill!” She told him. She gripped the armchair stopping herself from standing and approaching him. She needed the distance between them because she did not trust herself around him.

_Knock knock knock_

“The door is open!” She told him.

Why on earth was he not opening the damn door?

“I can't open the door!” He responded, his voice muffled by the wooden door between them.

Hillary cocked her head getting a good look on the knob if it was locked, but it wasn’t.

“What do you mean you can't open the door?”

Bill almost wanted to laugh. “I can’t open it.”

Hillary groaned.

She stood from her seat and went to answer the door as Bill continued to hammer it.

“Alright, I am opening the damn door!”

She pulled open the door, and the moment that she did, Bill swooped down to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support, and hold on to your seatbelt.  
> Have a great day, guys!
> 
> Comments, violent reactions, comment and let's talk hahaha.


	20. Chapter 20

_Why was it that when Bill was around her she always—as in always—lose her sense of rationality?_

Hillary had her defenses up, she was so ready to end their relationship, but when she opened the door to let Bill in, he swooped down and kissed her.

She did not see it coming. Frankly, she did not prepare for it, but when he pressed his lips against hers, fitting them perfectly, holding her close to him, her body melted.

And Bill always— _as in always_ —tasted home.

He moved his hand to cradle her face, gently bit the plump of her lower lip, smudging her lipstick. She heard his rough breathing and felt he delicious pressing of their body. He moved his hand and brushed the side of her short cropped her, his short nails slightly grazing her scalp sending tingling sensation throughout her body.

“I want you, I just want you.” He said in between kisses walking her backward.

She was so lost in the euphoria, but when she felt his erection through his jeans rubbing against her hips, Hillary snapped.

_That wasn't her plan._

_Oh, no._

“Bill,” she said starting to unlatch her mouth from his, but he caught it back. “Bill” she whispered, putting her arms in between their body, but he went to drag his lips on the column of her neck.

“Just you, Hillary. Just you.” He whispered achingly.

“Bill, please,” she murmured slightly pushing him.

“God, I miss you,” he rasped, and Hillary had to stop it before they went anywhere further. She pushed Bill with more force that made him step back.

“Stop,” she said firmly.

He looked at her. _This is it_ , he thought.

She shook her head, “Bill… I just…” she turned and walk away from him putting as much distance between them as she can.

“I can't do this,” she said.

Bill went to her, he was about to reach her but she avoided his touch. “Tell me why” he urged.

She turned around, and Bill used it to take his chance to put his hand on her hips holding her still, her back on his front. “I don't like myself when I am with you,” she said as she looked over her shoulder.

Bill turned her so she could look at him. Hillary took a deep breath as she held his gaze. The shadow played on his face. His eyes gentle. His hair slightly ruffled by the wind. His lips a little swollen by their kissing.

_He was so beautiful._

“I just think that eventually, we will both destroy each other.” She said.

Bill squinted at her, then said solemnly. “I would never hurt you, Hillary.”

“Bill the reason why I have to let you go is that I will hurt you.”

Bill smiled, then teased her with: “Then I would be glad to be hurt by you.”

“Jesus!” She snapped. “Didn't you hear what I have said?”

Bill nodded, still smiling. He started to maneuver her, slightly walking her backward.

“I cannot give you children, Bill. I may not be able to give you one.” She said then her back touched the edge of her table.

“You didn't know that,” he whispered leaning towards her.

“I am no longer young to conceive, have you considered that?” She asked leaning her head back.

“Then we’ll adopt.”

Hillary frantically tried to find a way to put him off. “I am sure you can find someone much better,” she said desperately.

Bill gripped her hips, as he leaned closer. “But I only want you.” He whispered, his lips hovering above hers.

“Stephanie!” She breathed out.

“Only you,” he whispered closing the gap between their lips kissing her so gently sending a delicious ache in her core. He rubbed his lips against hers making her knees weak. Bill wrapped his arms around her back pulling her against him so he could support her.

Bill kissed her thoroughly, gently, lovingly, in which her defenses were a no match, and she finally, let herself go.

Hillary molded herself perfectly in his embrace, and Bill smiled against her lips when he felt that she was returning his kisses.

“I love you,” he whispered in between kisses as tears sprung to his eyes.

He couldn't help it. It was a big victory for him—to defeat her own demon. He knew that she was his again the moment that her lips opened beneath him accommodating his prying tongue. He groaned and placed his hands on her buttocks lifting her until she ended up sitting on her desk.

Bill gently cradled the side of her face. “You are mine, Hillary, as much as I am yours.”

Hillary felt her heart clenched by his devotion to her. How could she deserve him?

It was her turn to lean and kiss him. Bill groaned as Hillary captured his lips softly biting it. She framed his face so she could kiss him thoroughly. Their tongues parried, and their lips locking.

She could hear the rough breathing of Bill and suddenly remembered his heart condition. She pulled back unlatching her mouth from his. “Easy,” she murmured tilting her head as Bill grazed the column of her neck with his teeth and gently sucking the flesh on her collarbone.

“Let’s go home,” he said against her neck.

She giggled and tipped his chin down to look at him. Bill caught the mischievous play in her eyes.

“No, here,” she said, then caught her swollen bottom lip with her teeth trying to keep her smile from widening.

A smug smile appeared on his face. “As you wish, Senator,” he responded before capturing her mouth with his.

Hillary accidentally knocked her pen holder and had it tumbling off her table spilling then pens and pencil on the floor. But neither that got their attention nor when the pile of papers that she had on the other side, fell on the floor.

Bill hiked up her suit dress while keeping their mouths locked. He caressed her legs with his rough palms making her shiver. He moved his hand up until he gripped both side of her handwear and tugged it down then threw it off.

Hillary felt her sweat ran down her temple as she tipped her chin down to look at Bill who now stood in between her parted legs, a devilish smiled on his face something she had become acquainted when he wanted to do something wicked.

She swallowed and tipped her chin up leaving Bill to do whatever he pleases. He spread her legs, opening herself to him.

Bill looked at her core that was glistening with her own juice. “So hot,” he whispered, as he inserted his finger through the slit making Hillary arch her back. He thrust his finger in and out watching how lost she was in the pleasure. “I love making you come, and watching you fall apart.” He added, then he leaned, “So sweet, and so hot,” he said before he finally closed his mouth on her hardened nub inciting a low moan from her.

Bill ran his tongue over and over through her pearl as he increased the thrusting of his fingers in and out of her. Hillary felt her head spinning as Bill continued to torture her with his mouth and his fingers. He was focused on bringing her to orgasm not missing a beat by how he had fingered and sucked her.

The pleasure was too strong, too fast she reached his hair and had intended for him to stop, but he was going nowhere. Her body rocked, she tried to move to dislodge his mouth but he held her hips.

“Bill!” She cried as an orgasm hit her.

She was still in the peak and Bill could feel her muscle gripped his fingers. But he immediately moved, he wanted to feel her, so flipped her, with half of her body facing the table.

“Bill please,” she cried desperately wanting to feel him too.

She heard the unbuckling of his belt, the sound of his zipper and, finally, a groan escaped her when she felt that smooth head of his penis prying through her slit coating himself before he pushed forward filling her whole.

“Oh, God,”Hillary moaned throwing her head back.

He was hot and hard, ready to take her hard. Bill reached to find her nub as he started to thrust into her.

“Come for me, Darlin’,” he encouraged as he increased the pace of his thrusting.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Hillary responded. “Please! Harder!” She chanted over and over driving Bill insane. He prayed not to come first so he rubbed her clit harder and faster until he felt her muscle tremored, she groaned low, then Bill felt her muscle gripped him as a second orgasm hit her.

Bill didn’t stop, he continued to move his hips until Hillary felt his movements starting to be hurried and knew that he was about to come. “Baby, please, inside me,” she cried encouraging him to do that exactly and after few strokes, his own climax hit him, he groaned low as poured his seed inside her.

He propped his hands on the table just beside her as wait for his thundering heart to calm down, and his breathing to normalize.

“Are you okay?” Hillary asked.

Bill nodded before he responded, “I am okay.” He leaned forward to drop a kiss on her exposed nape. He placed his hand on her tummy pulling her to him until she back touches his front, his penis still inside her, soft.

“I might spill if I pull out,” he said, his breathing rough. Hillary reached behind her to touch the side of his face.

“It’s okay,” she responded.

Bill gripped the base of his shaft as he pulled himself out, he reached for his handkerchief and pressed it against her leaking core.

Bill kissed the back of her head. “Let me take you home, we have things to talk about.”

Hillary nodded, then she turned and tipped toed to kiss him gently. “Thank you for fighting to stay with me.”

Bill wrapped his arms around her, “You’re welcome, but I love you that’s why.”

***

**Bill Clinton’s Apartment, Some time after**

Bill took Hillary to his apartment, and Hillary was glad to stay at his place.

She looked around and smiled to herself thinking how much she had missed his home, then her eyes darted to Buddy who was already eagerly wanting to be pet.

“Did you miss me, Buddy?” She asked as she placed a kiss on top of his bed.

She straightened up when Bill caught up with her, and he touched both sides of her arm as he leaned and whispered against the shell of her ear: “Welcome back home, Love.”

Hillary smiled, feeling her heart skipped a beat. She turned around and circled her arms around his neck.

“What did I do to deserve you?” She asked.

Bill pressed a kiss to her forehead, “You just do.”

“Go in the bedroom, I’ll have to feed Buddy,” he instructed making her smile.

Bill watched as Hillary made her way towards his bedroom, then for some reason, his eyes landed where the new mountain bike from Stephanie landed. He had to mention it to her.

***

Hillary took her shower and was waiting for Bill to arrive in the bedroom. She was brushing her hair when he arrived. She tentatively looked at him and smiled, then continued brushing her short cropped hair.

Bill leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest a smile playing on his lips. He wanted to bring up the topic to talk about their relationship and tell her that Stephanie got him a bike but he did not want to ruin the moment, not when she looked so amazing in that satin nightgown that gave him a good view of her shapely thighs. She turned to give him a cheeky smile that made him caught his breath.

Bill sighed, _Why is it that when he sees her smile at him, that overbite, cheeky smile, he just loses his head?_

“What are you looking at?” She asked.

Bill gently looked at her, “I just can't believe that you’re mine.”

Bill slowly walked up to her, then he took the brush from her hand and started to brush her hair while watching his work. Everything about her fascinates him. Even the strands of her hair.

She tipped her head as she enjoyed what he was doing.

“I love your hair,” Bill murmured.

“I’m starting to grow them,” she replied in the same hushed tone.

Bill smiled.

Hillary misunderstood his silence so she went defensively with, “Will you like it if it’s longer?”

Bill stilled. He placed back the brush on the table and gently touched her shoulder turning her around. “I don’t know why you are so insecure…”

He reached to tipped her chin up, “I’ll love it when it’s gray and long.”

She closed her eyes and shook her head, “I am so sorry if I kept on doing that.”

She opened her eyes and looked at him and added, “When I am with you, it always feels like I am holding my breath. I don’t know why, and I couldn't seem to stop myself from feeling this way, hence, I told you I don’t like myself when I am with you.” She took a deep breath and confessed. “I wanted to break it up with you because I think you will eventually hate me for being like this.”

Bill smiled understanding why she was so insecure. “I understand what you are going through. It will take time for you to trust.” He cradled her face, “And I will give you all the patience that you need. I’ll fight you until you understand that I am not going away.”

Hillary smiled through the tears that collected on her eyes, and Bill rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“I know it’s going to be hard, but I want you to work it out with me, alright?” Bill asked, his eyes pleading.

Hillary leaned her face against his palm, her eyes closed but she nodded. “I am afraid, but I will try.”

Bill smiled and kissed her forehead. “Come here I am going to show you something.”

He reached for her hand as he led her out of the bedroom, they took a turn until they reached where a new bike was mounted. Hillary took a good look at it, thinking what was so special about it.

Bill stood behind her and embraced her from behind. “Do you remember when we first talked to each other at the University with my face bruised and all?”

She nodded.

“I got mugged and my bike was stolen from me.”

She looked over her shoulder, horrified. “Did you report it?”

Bill nodded, but then he added, “That’s not the point. So I never had anything as my mode of transportation besides riding a bus, but when you left me for a while, guess who bought me a new bike?”

Hillary frowned. “Stephanie.”

Bill chuckled, “Yeah.”

Hillary closed her eyes. “God, I told you. I am not okay with her. She’s giving you gifts this time?”

Bill took a deep breath, “I know, and while the idea might bother you, just to let you know, Stephanie had been casually giving me gifts, just as I do.”

Hillary turned to face him, “Bill! You are in a relationship! This is no longer fine!”

Bill nodded. “I understand, and you are correct, but that’s not the point.”

Hillary furrowed her brows in confusion, “What?”

“Look the point is this, Stephanie or other women might do the same thing. But I will always come home to you, alright? I will always choose you.”

Hillary took a deep breath and gaped at him. “But I understand what you mean, I’ll return the bike if you want to—”

She shook her head. “No, keep it. I shouldn't be threatened by her.” She looked at him and said solemnly. “I trust you not to do anything stupid.”

Bill heaved a sigh of relief. “Well, this is certainly a beginning.” He said pulling her into an embrace.

Hillary pushed him back playfully, “But that doesn’t mean I am okay with her giving you gifts!”

“There’s something I wanted to add…”

“What?” She asked looking at him.

“I have a pending lunch with them.”

“Bill!!!” She groaned, but Bill tightened his hold around her.

“I know, but this is with Anthony and with Tyler.”

Hillary closed her eyes in frustration. “Why are they always around you?”

“Because they had been my family.”

She brushed her hair away from her face. “I just can't…”

“Just one lunch. I promised them, I promised Tyler.”

Hillary couldn't fathom the closeness of Bill to Stephanie’s family. “You really don’t have to bend to their will!”

“I know, but I promised them.”

Hillary took a deep breath looking at Bill’s pleading eyes.

“Please, trust me,” Bill asked.

Hillary took a deep breath, “This is the last time!” She said firmly. “You have to tell them to back off after, and that’s nonnegotiable!”

Bill smiled and nuzzled her cheek. “I know.”  He rubbed his lips against her cheek. “God, I didn’t know that you could be so possessive.”

Hillary rolled her eyes. “It’s not possessiveness! It’s about them giving me respect as your girlfriend.”

Bill nodded. “I’ll tell her.” He moved his hand lower until he was able to grasp the both cheek of her ass groaning. “But tonight, you have all of my attention.”

Hillary giggled. “I am glad.”

***

**The Pearce’s Residence 11:00 PM**

Later that night, while Anthony Pearce watched the late night news after putting Tyler to bed, he finally received the message that he was waiting for.

“Anthony, let’s have lunch tomorrow 12 PM sharp at the Black Sheep. Bring Tyler and his new pet. The place is dog-friendly.”

Anthony smiled. _This is it_ , he thought. He can finally move with his plan.

He composed a new message, texting someone with the anonymous name. “We are meeting Bill tomorrow. Make sure to get everything in the photo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Thanks for the Beta, HillaryLeonor.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Black Sheep, 12 PM**

Bill sat on the chair of the table that he had reserved while waiting for Anthony and Tyler to show up. A part of him was excited to see them both, and another part of him was anxious.

Before he had arrived in the place he texted Hillary that he was already heading to the venue. He even invited her to come with him.

“You know that I cannot join your lunch. It was specifically set for you and the Pearce’s.”

Bill chuckled and teased her with, “I’ll tell them that I have invited you along.”

“No, it’s okay. Enjoy your lunch. I have a meeting.”

When he sat there though, he couldn't help it. He just missed Hillary already. He browsed through their photos and smiled at a photo that he took of her while they were lounging on his couch. She was laughing, her smile wide, her eyes crinkling. She didn't want her photo to be taken then, but he took it anyway.

He was still looking at them when he heard Tyler calling him.

“Unc’!” Tyler called running to him.

Bill stood up and caught him.

“How are you, young man?” He asked after scooping Tyler in his arms.

“I’m okay, unc’ Billy. I missed you!” He said, dropping a kiss on his cheek.

“I missed you too, Tyler.”

“Why you never visit me anymore?” He asked pouting.

Bill felt his heart clenched, thinking that their days being that close would soon end. “I’ve been really just busy.”

“I missed you,” he said putting his head on Bill’s shoulder.

Anthony watched them as Bill made Tyler sit beside him, his arms around the child’s shoulder. “How was your game?”

Tyler showed bright smile as he began talking about his sport. Bill listened intently and fascinatedly.

“Are you going to watch me play again one day?”

Bill smiled, “We’ll see.”

Bill turned to Anthony, “So what are you having?”

Anthony evaded his question and said, “I am really glad that you kept your word, William.”

“I always keep my word.”

Anthony eyed him and Bill caught the certain flick in his eyes, but he easily masked it by reaching for the menu. “I’ll have a lamb steak with mashed potatoes.”

Bill turned to Tyler, “And you?”

Tyler chuckled, “You know what I want unc’ Billy!”

Bill laughed. “Spaghetti and fried chicken. How can I forget?”

While they wait for their order to arrive, Anthony asked Bill about this work. They talked about Du’mont’s complain regarding his teaching style which made Bill laughed out loud.

“I plead guilty to that, Anthony. You know me and my eccentric style. I’m more of a Southern, and he’s French.”

“I understand, but I hope that you both try to settle it out. I cannot have your Dean continue to complain about you.”

Bill smiled. “I’ll try to behave as much as I can.” Then their attention turned to the waiter as the waiter placed their meal on the table.

“I hope you don't mind, but I did invite Stephanie to join us.”

Bill stilled, then responded, “Yeah, sure. It’s just in time so I can thank her for my bike.”

There was a hint of surprise in Anthony’s face. “Oh, I see! Did she get your bike?”

Bill took a slice of his steak and answered him, “No, but she bought me a new one.”

Anthony nodded, as Bill chewed his food.

“Do you want unc’?” Tyler asked extending a fry to Bill. Bill smiled leaned and took a bite of the fry making Tyler giggle.

Bill was still sharing a laugh and giggle with Tyler when he felt a presence standing beside him. He turned around before he heard Stephanie spoke.

“Took me time to get here,” she said before deciding to sit next to her father.

Bill stared at Stephanie and felt that someone just knocked the wind off him. Stephanie had her hair done, and was no longer wearing an eyeglass making the green color of her eyes more vibrant.

She turned to look at Bill who was staring at her and said, “Hi.”

Bill blinked. “Stephanie?”

Anthony chuckled. “Surprised you, didn’t she?”

Stephanie ignored her father and instead reached for the menu to find something to eat then extended her slim arm to wave to the waiter.

There was something so different in her, Bill thought. She was no longer the sprite that he used to tease her about with her unruly hair, but with her hair straightened and styled and without her eyeglass, she just transformed herself. And Bill felt a little uncomfortable about it.

“What’s wrong?” She asked as she turned to meet Bill’s gaze.

“Nothing, when did you change your hair?” He asked returning from eating his steak.

“A few weeks ago.”

Bill held her gaze before he responded with, “It suits you.” He took a deep breath then added, “You look wonderful.”

***  
 **Hillary Rodham’s Office | 1 PM**

Hillary wanted to squirm in her seat. It was the day of her meeting with Congressman Glendale and his team including John.

John took the seat opposite Hillary and there was an awkward air between the two teams as all of them knew that John used to be Hillary’s partner. It was an open secret, but neither had confirmed their role in each other’s lives. They let the people speculate about them.

“So what I was saying we’ll have to be in Massachusetts this coming week to meet with Senator Barfield for the project. The more sponsors that we have, the more we can control the drilling project in Antartica,” Congressman Glendale said.

“How long will be you staying in Massachusetts?” Hillary asked.

Congressman Glendale turned to John, “How long did Senator Barfield said it will take for the joint collaboration with other environmentalist to join us?”

“Four weeks,” John responded without taking his eyes off Hillary.

Hillary took a deep breath without turning to John, “Four weeks is too long, we have other things to do.”

“With all due respect, Senator Rodham may we remind that it’s you who wanted to get this project up and running?” John said turning his head to look at the other occupant of the table wanting to get their agreement.

Everyone seemed to have turned to Hillary whose ears had turned red. But then she turned to John and looked at him and responded cheekily with: “Touchè”

When they had concluded the meeting and everyone was starting to leave, Hillary’s staff, Patrick went to John and said: “Attorney Gates, Senator Rodham would like to see you in her office for a minute if you can.”

John kept a straight face that belied what he felt for the invitation.

Hillary went to her office annoyed. Once and for all, she needed to confront John to stop pestering her. She stood next to her table when she heard the knock on her door and her secretary peer around the door.

“Senator, Attorney Gates is here.”

“Let him in.”

John entered the room and Hillary looked at him assessingly. He was still the person that she knew before until she found out how difficult it was to get him off from popping back into her life.

“Senator,” he greeted. He stood there as formal as any person who would be invited into her office. His hand placed in front of him.

Hillary eyed him before asking, “Are you trying to provoke me?”

“Provoke you?” He asked innocently.

Hillary ignored his question instead waited for him to answer.

John crossed his arms against his chest and Hillary noticed how the sleeves of his shirt had stretched against his biceps. It was amazing, Hillary thought, how things changed. She literally used to get aroused by the mere view of John’s muscle. It used to excite her how his muscles would flex whenever he would hold her. But those were the days when she hadn’t met Bill yet.

“I’m not provoking you. I was pointing out the truth.”

Hillary turned her focused at him, “You are an idiot if you think that I am complaining about the length—”

“Well it sounds like it is a complain, Senator.”

Hillary scoffed. “You are naive. You know that most of the Senators don't have to stay that long to see the progress of the project. We have better things to do. We leave the project to our staff. I was merely asking about my participation.”

“Then you should have said so?”

Hillary laughed—that throaty, full belly laugh that made her propped her arm on her table. John looked at her, a frown appeared on his face wondering what was so funny.

When Hillary was able to recover, she rubbed her head and looked at him. “I had forgotten how you always try to win an argument with me.”

John relaxed and started to approached her, but when he noticed Hillary stiffened. He stopped. He held her gaze and told her truthfully: “I know that I had been an asshole the last time we talked. But I hope you don’t think that the reason why I am here is because I wanted to take a revenge on you.”

“I thought you were considering to go to Seattle?”

“I didn’t,” he shook his head. “I wanted to work on something hard, do something significant. The opportunity came when Congressman Glendale was looking for additional lawyers to work with, and I thought it would be smart to start there.”

Hillary nodded, then exhaled, realizing that she was actually holding her breath.

John smiled but it didn't quite reached his eyes, Hillary couldn't mistake the longing that she saw, but he briefly looked down on the sole of his shoes, then looked up at her to say, “Well, I look forward in working more with you, Senator. Good afternoon.”

Hillary watched as John turned around and walked away from her.

***  
 **The Black Sheep | 1:30 PM**

Bill accompanied Anthony outside to smoke cigar while waiting for Tyler to finish his dessert.

“Stephanie told me that you haven't made a decision regarding your operation. I am concerned about that.” Anthony said as he puffed a cloud of smoke.

Bill did not take his eyes off from the little flower show across the restaurant thinking of buying Hillary some flowers.

“Billy,” Anthony called, snapping Bill from his thoughts.

“I am sorry, I am thinking of something, but I heard you. To say, I am going to take that operation. But I have decided not to fly in L.A. I’ll take the operation here in New York.”

Anthony nodded. “Did you already tell Stephanie about that?”

“We haven't talked. This is actually the first time that I saw her since I came back from Washington.”

Anthony looked at him before he asked, “It must be hard to keep up with the Senator.”

Bill turned to him, and Anthony did not beat around the bush, “I assume the reason why you are taking the operation here was because of the Senator?”

Bill did not respond, because whatever decision he and Hillary had, it was just between the two of them. They did not owe anyone an explanation. And Anthony understood his silence, he huffed the cigar, and turned to look at Stephanie who was sharing a giggle with her son. Bill followed the direction of his gaze.

“Bill, you are like my son, and I only want the best for you.” He looked at Bill. “I think you should be careful being too hopeful about the Senator.”

Bill cocked his head and looked at him, “Anthony—”

Anthony raised his arms to indicate that he did not mean to argue. “Look, I know, you would tell me that it’s none of my business, and you are right. I am just saying you have to be careful.”

“I know that Hillary gave everyone the impression that she’s a no-nonsense bitch, that she’s heartless playgirl, but she’s seriously more than how the media paints her,” Bill told him matter-of-factly, then he saw that Tyler had finished eating. “I’ll pay the bill.”

Bill did not wait for Anthony and, instead, went inside the restaurant.

“Are you done, young man?” Bill asked as Stephanie wiped the spaghetti sauce around Tyler’s mouth.

“Yep!”

“Say ‘thank you for the lunch’, Tyler.” Stephanie instructed.

Tyler moved out from his chair avoiding his mother and went to Bill embracing his leg, “Thank you for the lunch, Tyler,” he said jokingly.

Bill chuckled and ruffled his hair. “You’re welcome!”

Tyler went to his grandfather while Bill and Stephanie waited for their bill.

“I wanted to offer to pay for what we have ordered, but I guess, it’s going to be pointless to argue.”

Bill chuckled handing bill, “Damn right.”

Stephanie shook her head, sharing a short laugh with him. While they waited for his change, Bill noticed that her hair wasn’t completely red but it had few blonde strands mixed with her red ones. It was fascinating that after twenty years, he just noticed it.

“So when are you going to take your operation?” She asked.

“The soonest, however, I am not going to take the operation in L.A, Stephanie.”

She looked at him and took a deep breath, “Well, that’s your decision, Bill.”

Bill nodded.

“Here’s the change, Sir,” the waiter announced handing him some few bills interrupting them.

Bill smiled and left some tip and then pocketed the rest. Stephanie walked beside him and he thought that it was time for him to thank her. “Steph, I really want to thank you for the bike. You didn't have to, you know.”

Stephanie nodded then waited as Bill opened the door for her. “It’s nothing. It’s not like as if we never done this kind of things together.”

Bill smiled and they both watched as Anthony and Tyler started walking leaving them behind. “I am sorry though, I have to return the bike.”

Stephanie stilled and turned to look at him, and Bill saw the hurt in her eyes, and he continued. “I know you didn't mean anything about the bike, that you did it out of our friendship, but I want you to know that I cannot keep it. Hillary isn't really happy about you giving me gifts.”

Stephanie sighed, “Why am I not surprised?” She turned to look at him, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. “I think, things are different now.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

She took a deep breath, “I have to admit that I will miss you.”

Bill’s eyes gentled then he reached for her hand, “Stephie…”

Stephanie shook her head, “You don’t have to apologize. I’ll have the bike picked up tomorrow.”

“Are we good, Stephie?”

Stephanie rolled her eyes playfully at him. “If you weren't just my best friend. I wouldn't understand it.”

Bill smiled at her. “Please, at least smile for me.”

Stephanie chuckled, “You and your method, William!”

Bill laughed, and he felt great to have Stephanie understood him. He didn't think he could live with his best friend hating him. He understood that they couldn't be together like before, but he was glad that she was embracing it more openly this time. She never changed, she was still the understanding and kind person he met twenty years ago, and he was grateful for that—for her friendship. And he knew that if all else failed, she would always be there for him. He gently pulled her arm and enveloped her in his embraced, then he gently whispered against her ear. “You’ll always be my best friend, Steph.”

Stephanie held him as tear rolled down her cheek, “I will miss you, Bill.”

***

**Bill Clinton’s Apartment | 8 PM**

Bill flipped the steak and pressed the center to feel it and when he was satisfied by how it felt, he took it out and immediately placed it in the plate besides the mashed potato he made. He smiled a little, satisfied by the dinner that he made, he knew Hillary would love it. He was still arranging the plates when he heard someone working on the keys, the door opening, and then finally heard, Hillary’s voice when she greeted Buddy.

“Hello, darlin’,” She said petting the dog, then she smelled what was Bill cooking. “Oh, my God, that smells wonderful, baby!” she said straightening up and heading to the kitchen.

She found Bill putting the sauce in a saucer. She immediately went to help him. “Are you famished?” He heard her asked.

Hillary grinned and looked at him, “Famished and missing you.”

Bill smiled and leaned down to kiss her. “I’m glad, because if you don’t, then I am taking back this dinner.”

Hillary laughed, “Mean!” She said in between his kisses. She encircled her arms around his neck, and brushed the back of her fingers against his cheek. “But I really do, I missed you.”

Bill took a deep breath, How can he not love her more?

“I missed you too, Darlin’.”

Hillary tiptoed to kiss him briefly. “Let’s eat!”

***  
 **The Craft Lounge | 8 PM**

Stephanie entered the bar clutching her cellphone, her other hand held her clutch bag. She searched the dimmed lit bar while a jazz player played Fly Me to the Moon in the background. She turned her head towards the area just as what was instructed to her. She smiled.

Stephanie was not really fond in bars because it usually reek of smoke, and alcohol was being served as their water. But she had grown accustomed to it, preferring to drink mocktails such as Tequila Sunrise but without the Tequila.

She made her way towards the bar and smiled when she saw the person she was about to see.

“George,” she said.

George turned to her, a smile appeared on his face. “Stephanie, sit down.”

Stephanie sat next to him on a stool facing the bartender.

“What are you having tonight?” He asked.

Stephanie shrugged. “Pineapple juice.”

George scoffed, he turned towards the bartender. “Limeade punch, please Ricardo.”

A slim young bartender nodded, “What are you having sir?”

“Vodka with tonic. Stirred.”

Stephanie eyed George’s profile as he ordered. He had grown a stubble probably from missing a day of shaving. He was not as attractive as Bill but he was cute. He looked more like a professor than Bill who looked like a rugged cowboy turned professor charm. But while he looked like a boy next door type, he was more playful.

“So how was your lunch?” He asked turning to look at her.

Stephanie sighed, “it was okay.”

George snorted, “Okay? I thought you were looking forward to it?”

Stephanie gave him a self-deprecating laugh, “Did I?”

“How can I forget, you said that you wanted Bill to notice how you changed your hair, so did he notice it?”

Stephanie pursued her lips and said, “Yeah, he did. He noticed it.”

“You looked unhappy about it? Wasn’t that your goal?”

Stephanie turned to look at him and shook her head. “He called me his best friend.”

George laughed so loud some people turned to them. “I am sorry, I know I shouldn’t laugh. I can’t help it.”

Stephanie frowned at him. “Go, laugh all you want.”

“I am not laughing at you, Stephanie,” he said, he would have continued but stopped when the bartender handed them their drinks. “Vodka tonic, stirred, and Limeade Punch.”

“Thanks, Ric, some olives please.”

George turned to her and noticed the forlorn look at Stephanie’s eyes. She was beautiful, he thought. Bill was a bastard for not telling her directly that she had no chance with him.

“I am laughing at the situation,” he said quietly before sipping his drink.

Stephanie shrugged. “I just want Bill to see me more than his friend, and seriously, I am getting tired of trying to chase him.”

George shook his head, “You shouldn't, seriously.”

Stephanie ignored him, “Can you do me a favor again?”

George frowned at her, “What is it this time?”

“Just take the bike. Bill cannot accept it because Senator Rodham didn't want him to receive such thing.”

George sipped again. “Done.”

After a while Stephanie turned to him, “Is there something wrong with me? Am I not pretty?”

George looked at her, and sincerely said, “You take my breath away, Stephanie.”

Stephanie rolled her eyes, and George sipped again and added, “I think your infatuation with Bill had become an obsession that you couldn't see that there are others who would literally do everything for you, who appreciates you just as you deserved.”

Stephanie laughed, and responded mockingly, “If there’s anyone, I believe he isn’t born yet, or probably not living in America.”

George peered at her over his glass before sipping, when he put the glass down and watched Stephanie stir her drink he added, “Or he could be sitting next to you, don’t you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. But honestly, it's hard to write for the past few days. But thank you for continuously telling me to update. It's a fire under my ass. Updated through my phone. Sorry for the format and errors.
> 
> Thank you to HillaryLeonor for beta'ing.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bill Clinton’s Apartment, 11 PM**

Bill and Hillary lay on his bed after they had taken their shower. Spending time together such as cuddling before sleep was something that Hillary always looked forward to. Actually, she  had always looked forward in going home to Bill after the day’s work. It was so domestic, homey, and warm. But what she particularly liked about the quality they spend together before sleeping was how intimate the discussions were, like that time, Bill was discussing what happened with his lunch with the Pearce’s.

“So how did your feel when you saw them?” She asked.

Bill smiled. Her question was so peculiar but Hillary was always into details. “It was mixed. Anxious and excited.”

“Why?”

“Excited because I’m really fond of Tyler and Anthony. Anxious because Anthony can be annoying sometimes.”

“Why is he annoying?”

“He was trying to play as a matchmaker between me and Stephanie.”

Hillary kept quiet, and Bill continued. “He had always been like that, but I’ve always been firm of Stephanie being a friend.”

“So you told her how I felt about the gifts?” Hillary asked propping her head on her hand turning to look at Bill. He tipped his chin down to looked at her face.

“Yeah, I did and I already told her that I cannot take the bike.”

“I think I told you that you can keep it.”

Bill sighed. “It’s okay. It’s better that she get used to it.”

Hillary nodded, and rested her head against his chest again. Bill combed her hair with his fingers. “I also told her that I won’t be taking the operation in L.A and instead will be taking it here in New York.”

She sighed. “She must have thought that I am a demanding, selfish girlfriend.”

Bill chuckled. “She can think whatever she wants, but I thought you just wanted to be respected as my girlfriend.”

Bill felt that Hillary took a deep breath, then she turned her head and pressed a kiss on the center of his chest. She tipped her head and looked at him. “Thank you.”

Bill shook his head. “It’s not something you have to thank for, I guess. I wouldn't want anyone as well doing the same thing with you.”

Hillary suddenly remembered John and how they would be working together for the next few weeks. She rolled up so she could look at him directly. “There’s something I want you to know…”

Bill cocked his head and got the hint of seriousness in her voice. He rolled up until he was able to sit and lean back against the headrest. “What is it?”

Hillary looked at him, “John is apparently working with Congressman Glendale...”

Bill just kept quiet and waited for her to continue. “We will be going to Massachusetts this coming weekend… I think I have mentioned it before…”

“And you’ll be working with him again.” Bill completed for her.

She nodded. Bill smiled at her smugly, “Do you want me to show up?”

Hillary did not expect his response, she ended up laughing. “It would be wonderful if you can visit me there every now and then.”

Bill draped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him, “Anything you want, Love.”

Hillary kissed his cheek. “How could you be this confident?”

Bill furrowed his brows, “What do you mean?”

“Aren’t you at least a bit concerned?”

Bill took a deep breath, “With John?” He pursued his lips as if thinking, he raised his brow and said, “Well, he’s younger, probably a few more pounds lesser than I, but I can beat him reciting all of Lord Byron’s poetry.”

Hillary laughed, but then Bill reached to brush her cheek with the back of his fingers. “But honestly, it’s because I trust you.” He moved his hand down and placed it on her chest. “I trust that I have this heart of yours that no amount of John’s muscle or good looks can take.”

Hillary nodded, reached his hand and placed a kiss on his palm, “It’s all yours, Honey.” 

Bill smiled and tugged her back, “C’mere and give your boyfriend some kiss, Senator.”

Hillary giggled before indulging him.

*** 

**Hillary Rodham’s Apartment, Friday Night**

Hillary was still on the phone discussing few details with her assistant, making sure that they got everything they need before they fly to Massachusetts. While, she was on the phone, Bill was helping her pack up.

He took some of her pantsuits, flattened them and neatly folded them inside her suitcase. He also laid on the bed the essentials he knew that she would be using. He smiled to himself, seemingly amused by something. He turned his head to look at her, she cradled the phone on her shoulder while writing something on the pad.

_ This is her life _ , he thought, it was constantly moving. The first time was in DC, now she would be going to Massachusetts. He suddenly wondered what would happen when the session in Senate starts. They haven't had the conversation yet, how it would work out for both of them. However, Bill had already accepted the fact that, most of the time, they would be spending it apart. Most specially when she starts working at the DC.

He turned his head to look at her and she was chewing her lower lip. She was anxious.

Bill sighed. He was anxious too. Four weeks apart! He told her he would visit her but for how long? During weekends? He would fly to Massachusetts Friday night then fly back in New York by Sunday morning? 

He rubbed his chin, well, he could visit her every two weeks, but damn, that would be expensive and tiring. He reached to comb his hair with his fingers, a sign when he was thinking. Then he felt Hillary behind him as she snaked her arms around him embracing him from behind.

“What are you thinking?” She asked as she tilted her head to the side getting a good look at his face.

“Nothing,” Bill lied. He turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder gently pulling her to him.

“I will miss you,” she whispered.

Bill dropped a kiss on her crown, “I will miss you too.”

***

Bill did not sleep well that night. He literally just watched her sleep because after few hours, she would already be  gone . For some reason, Anthony’s message crossed his mind: “ _ It must be hard to keep up with the Senator. _ ”

While he didn't want to prove Anthony right, there was some truth to his message. But even if it was hard, Bill would try to keep up with Hillary.

Hillary woke up two hours after. She slowly turned her head to look at the clock.

4:00 AM it said.

She had two hours to gather her things up before her staff would arrive to pick up her stuff. She turned to look at Bill who was sleeping soundly next to her. She rolled out from the bed and started her day.

Hillary had her staff quietly picked up her things as she quietly moved around making sure not to wake Bill up. But as she stood there one hour and thirty minutes after, she had to say good bye.

She gently shook him, and Bill immediately stirred. “Sorry,” he said hoarsely. “What time is it?” He asked.

“It’s five thirty.”

Bill got out of the bed, his hair ruffled. He was wearing only sweat pants. “I’ll just go to the  bathroom .” 

He took out a robe as he cleaned his face. He got out a few minutes after. Hillary was still inside.

“Did you have everything?” Bill asked.

“Yeah.”

Bill nodded. “I’m sorry I didn't wake up.”

Hillary shook her head, “No, it’s okay. I didn't want to wake you up.”

“I guess you are already ready to leave?”

“Yup.”

Bill looked at her, “How many minutes do we have?”

Hillary turned to her watch, “Fifteen.”

Bill nodded. He went to the soft cushioned arm chair and extended his arm for her to take, inviting her to come closer. Hillary followed. She reached his hand, and Bill had her sitting on his lap.

“I guess there’s nothing much to do but to cuddle,” he joked making her giggle.

Hillary circled her arms around his shoulder and leaned her head on it. They held each other for a while, quietly savoring each other's presence.

“When will you follow?” She asked.

“Next Friday.”

“That’s six days from now.” She said sadly. “Please call me as much as you can.” She whispered, then she leaned to kiss his jaw.  “I will miss you so much, Honey.”

Bill splayed his hand curling them at the back of her head. “I will miss you too,” he told her kissing her lips.

“Ten minutes,” she said checking her clock then leaning her head back to his shoulder.

“I’m dreading this now.”

Hillary laughed. “It’s okay, we’ll be fine, Honey.”

Then suddenly there was a quiet knock, and her assistant said, “Senator, it’s time.”

Hillary got out of Bill’s lap, they left her bedroom still holding hands. “Did you have everything with you?”

She nodded. They walked in silence until they reached her door. Hillary turned around to him. “I’ll see you next weekend.”

Bill nodded, then he leaned to kiss her. Hillary’s arms automatically went around his neck, and she   tiptoed  so she could kiss him fully. She did not care that her staff would see, she loved him. It was all that mattered.

“Good bye,” she whispered.

Bill pressed his thumb on her lips, “See you soon.”

***

When Hillary left, Bill went back to the bedroom to sleep again. It took him a few hours when he woke up. He opened his eyelids and blinked a few times watching the light slither through the blinds. He inhaled the pillow where Hillary slept, smelling the flowery scent of her shampoo. It even felt warm from her body.

He turned to look at the ceiling thinking what to do since it was the first day of weekend without her. The idea of inviting Stephanie for a brunch came into his mind. Well, it wouldn't hurt to invite her again for a brunch like the good old times.

He took a shower, shaved, and wore a collared shirt and jeans. He smiled thinking that Stephanie would probably be surprised for this brunch because it was quite a long time since they shared that time together. He reached for his phone to contact Stephanie’s number and someone picked it up after third ring.

“Hello?” Someone said.

“Hello?” Bill asked realizing that it wasn’t Stephanie who answered her phone. “Uh, is Stephanie there?”

“Bill?” The guy with a hoarse voice asked, then it hit Bill that it was George who answered the Stephanie’s phone.

“Can… can I talk to Stephanie?” He asked, his brows furrowed in consternation.

In a few second s , Stephanie answered it in the same hoarse voice. “Hello?”

“Steph?” Bill breathed.

“What’s up?” She asked.

“Uh, nothing, I… I was thinking if you want to go out for a brunch or something.”

Stephanie paused and said, “Sure, I’ll meet you at the usual place. Meet you there by an hour and half?”

Bill nodded, “Okay.” Then he hung up.

Bill blinked looking at the phone. Judging how the whole damn conversation went, he had the conclusion that Stephanie and George slept together. It was how they both sounded, how immediately George was able to hand the phone to Stephanie. It just made sense that they were together.

Bill smiled, and chuckled. He was waiting for that, for Stephanie to notice George. It suddenly made sense that she changed her hair, she looked different because she was already seeing George.

Bill brushed his hair with his fingers and ran his hand on his face. It was weird, but there was a certain feeling of  _ something _ came to him. He couldn't describe it.

Jealousy? No. Of course, he was not jealous, and he was definitely not sad. He was happy for Stephanie and George, but he was feeling that way because he was so used to having Stephanie always available for him.

Bill gripped the edge of the counter and thought annoyingly how selfish he was, Stephanie had been trying to get his attention and not once he had returned it and continued to put her in that best friend zone. She deserved to be loved too.

He reached for his phone and contacted her, and she answered it this time.

“Steph, it’s Bill.”

“Yes?” She asked, she sounded awake that time.

“Nevermind, it’s okay. Enjoy your weekend.” Bill said smiling.

“Okay.”

Then Bill hung up. He smiled satisfied. He would be having a brunch with Buddy and Socks instead so Stephanie and George could enjoy their weekend together.

***

Hillary sat in her seat on the plane gripping the bridge of her nose. She was having a bad case of migraine. It was too bad that she didn't have her prescribed meds with her. She already took a regular over-the-counter pill ibuprofen given to her by her staff which was not doing any help. She sighed thinking that it was two more hours before they arrive.

“Having migraine?” 

Hillary groaned. Just what she did not need today. She turned to look at John who suddenly nodded on the unoccupied seat beside her.

“John,” she said, trying to stop him but he sat nonetheless.

“Don’t worry, I only came to help.”

Hillary looked at him and knew what he meant. He used to do that, when she was complaining about her migraines when she was still with him. John would do something which was always effective. He reached behind her head and place his thumbs on either side of her spine, just under the bony ridge at the base of her skull. He pressed firmly on that spot as he whispered: “Slowly tilt your head forward and back.”

Hillary did it as instructed. As she leaned her head back, she felt his thumb moving deeper. He did it several times, then he moved his thumbs out toward her ears about one-half inch and repeated it.

“Drop your head forward and backward,” he told her as he kept the pressure firmly. He did it repeatedly until when he let go, Hillary’s migraine turned to a dull ache.

Hillary turned to him, “Thanks,” she said simply.

“Didn’t you bring your meds with you?” He asked with such familiarity.

She nodded, “But I had it in my luggage. I did not anticipate the migraine.”

John smiled, his eyes dropped to her small hands. He remembered how he used to knead them after her work. He used to worship them and told her that he loved everything about her small hands.

Hillary felt a chill went down her spine, because she knew where his thoughts went.

“Um,” she said.

John snapped his head to look at her getting the hint. “I’m sorry about that, I hope I was able to help.”

“You did very well, Attorney Gates.”

He smiled and left her alone. When John was no longer around, Hillary leaned her head back and tipped her chin up looking up. 

_ This is a bad idea, _ she thought.

***

When Hillary arrived in Massachusetts she immediately called Bill and he was able to answer it on a second ring.

“Honey,” she called, she closed her eyes and gripped the mobile phone trying in vain to feel like as if they were not separated so far.

“Baby, are you okay?” Bill asked worried about how she sounded on the phone.

She nodded before she answered. “I am well. I had a migraine earlier, but I am feeling better now.”

“Damn, I forgot to pack some in your handbag.”

Hillary smiled, “No, it’s not your fault. It’s okay. I am okay. So how are you?” She asked.

Then she turned her head a few degrees when she saw John passed by walking side by side with another staff. She kept her gaze at him as if expecting him to do something wrong. She did that not realizing that Bill had been talking about Stephanie and George.

“I was so surprised to know that they were dating!” Bill said, making Hillary blink. 

“Who?”

“George and Stephanie.” 

Hillary frowned, and Bill had mistaken her silence with disinterest so he skipped the topic. “I had a brunch with Socks and Buddy anyway.”

Hillary giggled. “I am glad you took our babies with you.”

“I know, they were both behaved very well.”

Hillary was still laughing, then caught John looking at her. Instead of turning away she looked at him. She took a deep breath and said, “I missed you.”

Bill stopped from telling her that he would be spending the time with Joe, “I missed you too, Love.”

Hillary turned around breaking the contact from John and closed her eyes. “I cannot wait to be with you soon. I will be arranging your flight here.”

He nodded, “Okay. I’ll let you know that I’ll be visiting Stephanie this week so I can get the operation soon. I was hoping to have that second week next month, I’ll be having my surgery just in time when you arrive.”

“No, if we can have it the soonest, let’s do it. I’ll be home for you.”

“Thanks, Baby.”

Hillary nodded, then turned to see John starting to approach her. When he stood a few good meters away from her, Hillary said, enough for John to hear: “I love you, Bill. I’ll see you soon.”

When she hung up, she stared back at John and said, “I do not appreciate being stared at Mr. Gates. You might want to behave properly before I tell my unit to keep you away from me.”

John bit his lips before he said, “I just wanted to hand you this envelope given to me by Congressman Glendale. It’s a ticket to a party this weekend.”

Hillary took the ticket from him and stared at what was printed.

“It’s a gala for us to get more sponsor.”

Hillary did not respond, and heard John asked, “If you are attending, I hope to bring you as my date?”

Hillary glanced back at him, raised her brow and said, “I am frankly not interested to be anyone’s date, Mr. Gates but thank you for the offer.”

Then she left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for the support. We are nearing the ending! :)  
> Hope to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Thanks to HillaryLeonor for the beta.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bill Clinton’s Apartment, New York, Sunday, 8AM**   
  
There was something almost funny. Just last night before they both slept, they were talking to each other. Hillary and Bill just basically talked anything they could talk about considering that they both didn’t have an activity all weekend.   
  
“I thought you said you were planning to see Joe tonight?” Hillary asked, late afternoon Saturday.   
  
“I was planning to, but when you told me that you have all Saturday to yourself, I figured I’ll just talk to you instead. Unless, you have something else to do.”   
  
Hillary was smiling on her end, thinking how sweet Bill was to cancel his plan to talk to her, “So you’ll stay with me all throughout the time, Honey?” she teased.   
  
“Even if we set the line on fire, I’ll keep up.”   
  
Hillary laughed. So they spent the time in the phone instead. Good thing that they both had a hands free phone with them so they could move around if they wanted to. They took breaks if they had to, but continued talking until before they sleep and both of them were already on the bed.   
  
“So by Monday, you will be seeing Stephanie?” Hillary asked as she laid on her side on the bed holding the phone against her ear.   
  
“To do some quick tests, yeah,” Bill responded absentmindedly as he continued to play the crossword puzzle.   
  
“Keep me updated, alright?”   
  
Bill chuckled, “Yes, ma’am.”   
  
“I wish I am with you when you have your appointment,” Hillary sighed.   
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you updated.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“What are you doing?” Bill asked as he scribbled his answer on the puzzle.   
  
“Waiting to fall asleep while talking to you. And you?”   
  
“Playing crossword.”   
  
Hillary giggled and teasingly told him, “My, you are a man of many talents."   
  
Bill laughed softly putting his pen down. “Don’t forget to include yourself. I thought you are someone with many talents as well.”   
  
Hillary rolled her eyes giggling softly. Bill smiled, his eyes gentling thinking how she must looked like lying on the bed wearing her satin purple nightgown, laughing. He remembered how she liked to curl up beside him. She particularly like pressing her face in the crook of his neck while laughing, her breath tickling him. What he loved about her was how clingy she was with him. It was amazing for someone who exudes such strength and who seemed to make people around her think that she was cold heartless bitch could also be an every inch a loving and warm person.   
  
Bill felt honored to be able to see the two hats that she wore outside and inside their home. And he continued to encourage her to lose her defenses when she was around him. She was indeed a rare gem.   
  
“You are awfully, suddenly, quiet,” Hillary whispered.   
  
“You know how much I love you, right?” Bill asked seriously.   
  
“No, how much?” She teased.   
  
“This much.”   
  
“Can’t see.”   
  
“Exactly. Limitlessly. Unquantifiable. Invisible to the naked eye.”   
  
Hillary laughed out loud, “You certainly know how to make my toes curl.”   
  
Bill bit his bottom lip before responding, “I’ll see you in five days.”   
  
“Five days.”   
  
So before they slept, Hillary listened to Bill read Hemingway’s book. His Southern accent prominent and husky that it was lulling her to sleep. Her eyes were becoming heavy as slowly the void had taken over her, making her fall asleep soundly. Her last thought, the last one before sleep had embraced her, was her considering proposing to him.   
  
When Hillary woke up that Sunday morning, her first impulse was to call Bill. The last thought that she had came back to her. But if she was to propose to him, she wanted it to happen personally. She had the thought that she was finally ready when she felt it in the deep of her soul that he was the person that she was waiting for, who made her believe in fate, soulmate, true love, and all that description written in literature about love. She felt it, and she knew it the moment that he held her above the opera house in the catwalk, at that odd place, she knew she already found the one.   
  
“Darlin’?” Bill greeted on the third ring, his voice raspy.   
  
“Good morning,” she greeted curling on her side as she felt her chest suddenly warm. Oh, she was so in love with him.   
  
“Good morning,” he greeted in return.   
  


  
***

  
  
**George Stephanopolous’ Condominium, New York, Sunday, 8AM**   
  
George sat on the chair plucking the strings of his guitar. His hair slightly moving as the wind blew from the west, he gently bobbed his head while humming the song, No Woman No Cry by Bob Marley. He sat alone on the balcony of his condominium remembering how pissed off he was with Stephanie yesterday.   
  
He looked from a distance immediately feeling a soft tugging on his heart thinking how Stephanie had dismissed him the moment Bill called. He slightly pouted, wanting to laugh at how ridiculous the whole scenario was, he was in love with Stephanie, who was in love with Bill, who was in love with Hillary. Bill was just a lucky bastard to have the women fall for his charms.   
  
He had the impression that maybe he finally had her when he confessed that he liked her, but then … he felt used. Stephanie slept with him so she could forget Bill. She jumped on the first opportunity when Bill invited her for a brunch.   
  
He sighed, plucking absentmindedly thinking about it. He had been in love with Stephanie but she had always been in love with his friend.   
  
He gently placed the guitar down, and took a deep breath, he wouldn’t stop though. He wouldn't until she saw him.   
  
  


***   
  


  
**The Pub, Boston, Massachusetts, 8 PM** **  
**   
Even though Hillary wanted to stay at home and continue to talk to Bill, she was invited by her team to hangout at the Pub just before they start to work on Monday. She had relented thinking that it was also an opportunity for her to spend time with them.   
  
She wore a simple black suit dress, and headed to the Pub with her unit. She found her team already seated on a corner drinking and eating. She made her way to the team greeting them.   
  
“Evening guys,” she said as she took a seat in the corner.   
  
“Evening Boss,” they greeted back.   
  
They were enjoying their drink and food when suddenly Philippe, who was sitting next to her, leaned towards Hillary and said, “Six o’clock, Boss. Mr. Gates is here.”   
  
Hillary stiffened.   
  
“Do you want us to kick him out of here?” Philippe asked.   
  
Hillary sighed and turned to Philippe, “No, it’s okay. We did not book the entire restaurant. Let him stay.”   
  
Philippe nodded, and they all resumed discussing, chatting, eating, and drinking beers. Hillary couldn't enjoy the moment because her mind kept drifting towards the bar where John was sitting enjoying his usual liquor.   
  
John was alone, and seemed to be just relaxing. But her unit was informed of his presence. John wore a plain white shirt, the sleeves were folded neatly just below his elbows, he sat with his back slightly bent, his hair as dark as the midnight. Hillary thought how he had changed. He no longer looked like a man in pursuit of pleasure. He looked like someone who had aged in a span of few months. He had that weary ambiance in him, like as if he was drifting.   
  
She wondered, though, not to flatter herself, did she contribute to his weariness?   
  
With how they ended things, John took it badly. He was bitter and angry when he left her apartment. Then she never heard from him again. All she knew was he looked for a more fulfilling job.   
  
Hillary sighed. She wanted John to have the happiness too, to find someone to settle with, to find his direction. She believed that John had the capacity to be a better social servant. It was nice that he chose to work with Congressman Glendale.   
  
She stood up and decided to have a chat with him so they could finally let each other go. He deserved a start, and she deserved to be free.   
  
John sipped from his tumbler, the scotch was doing its magic to calm his nerves. He knew that Hillary’s team was in the Pub, but he had been taking his drink there since yesterday, and he would be damned to leave the place.   
  
He did not expect Hillary to come to him, but then suddenly she stood beside him and asked: “Is this seat taken?”   
  
John looked at the unoccupied stool next to him, and he looked at her, then he looked behind her seeing her security stood on guard. “I beg your pardon, Senator, while I know I have been straightforward in inviting you last time to be my date, I meant no harm.” He sighed, “But please, I do not need any headache. I am not seeking any trouble tonight. I just want to relax.”   
  
Hillary smiled. “Actually, I also want to bury the hatchet.”   
  
John squinted at her, “I thought it was long buried?”   
  
Hillary raised her brow, “Just a few days ago, I thought you were trying to dig it out from the grave.”   
  
John softly chuckled, “Take a seat, Senator if you want to.”   
  
Hillary smiled. “Thank you.”   
  


  
***   
  


  
**New York, Basement Restaurant and Bar, 9PM** **  
**   
Bill was supposed to skip the party thrown by one of his college friends, but when Hillary told him that she would be attending a party he decided to head to the party instead.   
  
He saw familiar faces back when, and it gave him a sense of nostalgia seeing his classmates. What he found a little annoying was how people kept bringing up his relationship.   
  
“Bill, I can’t imagine it, you and Senator Rodham?” someone commented.   
  
They kept on speculating that he would end up with Stephanie instead because of how close they were, while he took their jest patiently, inside he was slightly becoming annoyed.   
  
He did not want his relationship to be anyone’s topic, but as it seems, being in relationship with Hillary was a juicy item.   
  
“Why is it that you guys never talked about it?”   
  
Bill blinked holding his mug of beer, “What do you mean ’never talked about it’?”   
  
The guy slightly shrugged, “You are not publicly introduced?”   
  
Bill laughed, “It’s unnecessary! She’s a public servant, as long as she is doing her work, that’s all that matters!”   
  
“Well, not when you are dating the notorious Senator. By the way, did you talk to her about universal healthcare?” Another asked.   
  
Bill blinked. Oh, he was not going to talk about her bills.   
  
“Bill!”   
  
Bill turned, and was glad to see Stephanie approaching him. “I’m glad you’re here.” She said ignoring the guys in Bill’s circle. She reached for his hand and said, “I’ll introduce you to Tanya’s husband.”   
  
She led him out until they reached the other end of the restaurant.   
  
“I’m glad you rescued me there,” Bill said.   
  
Stephanie laughed, “I can sense that you needed some rescuing.”   
  
“Where’s Tanya?”   
  
“Oh, she’s heading over here.”   
  
Tanya had been Stephanie’s friend back in College but she had moved to Johannesburg after graduation. Bill knew Tanya as Stephanie’s best friend.   
  
“Bill!” Tanya greeted holding her husband’s hand.   
  
“Tanya!” Bill greeted back, he leaned and gave Tanya a friendly peck on the cheek. Bill looked at Tanya and realized that she was still the Tanya he knew. Tanya’s color looked amazing. Her skin like that of an olive, her eyes bright and clear hazelnut, and her hair a springy coily black hair.   
  
“Bill this is my husband, Trevor. Trevor, our classmate, Bill.”   
  
Trevor extended his hand and shook Bill’s. They spent time talking how Tanya and Trevor met, and how the things were in New York. But as the venue started to be noisy, Tanya and Trevor invited Bill and Stephanie somewhere quiet so they could talk better.   
  
Bill and walked beside Trevor, while Tanya and Stephanie walked ahead of them. Bill and Trevor talked about Johannesburg and their life in New York. But while they talked, Bill’s mind would casually wonder about Hillary.   
  
It was then Bill realized how he would prefer being alone with her than spend another night socializing. A part of him felt that longing to be with her again, and how much he missed going home to find her on his bed reading or on his couch with her papers spread next to her while eating orange and watching late night news.    
  
Hillary was his home, and  _ she was his heart. _   
  
They stopped next to a jazz bar and they entered it. “Well a few cocktails wouldn't hurt,” Tanya announced.   
  
“Are you up for more alcohol?” Trevor asked.   
  
Instead of Bill answering Stephanie answered for him, “Bill can't have any more alcohol.”   
  
Tanya smiled, “Water then.”   
  
  


***   
**  
** **The Pub, Boston, Massachusetts, 10PM** **  
**   
“So yeah, that’s my plan,” John responded answering Hillary’s question about his goals.   
  
“I think you’ll do great in your chosen path, John.”   
  
John nodded, and took another sip, then he turned to look at her. “So how are you, Senator?”   
  
Hillary smiled. “I’m great.”   
  
John took a good look at her face and commented, “It’s noticeable how great you must be. You look very much like it. You're blooming.” He held her gaze and added, “You look lovelier than I can remember.”   
  
Hillary stopped, and before she fled, John said, “I think your boyfriend really makes you happy.”   
  
Hillary looked down on her hands, “Yeah, he makes me happy.”   
  
John took a deep breath, and bit his lip. “I’m sorry for how I treated you last time.”   
  
Hillary shook her head, “It’s okay.”   
  
“No, it’s not okay, Hillary. I wish I treated you better.”   
  
“You did treat me well when we were together, John, so don’t be sorry.”   
  
John turned to her, “I wish I had pursued you sooner. I was so dumb not to notice you.”   
  
“John—”   
  
John reached out to place his hand atop hers gently, but Hillary pulled away. “I fell in love with you, and I couldn't recover. I couldn't understand it before, but my longing for you had been intense, it’s only then that I realized what I felt for you.”   
  
“John—”   
  
“Please, hear me out. There were times that I wonder what I did wrong…”   
  
Hillary looked at him. “John, there’s nothing wrong with you. You are a wonderful, great man, but my heart belongs to someone else.”   
  
“Did you ever love me, Hillary?”   
  
Hillary felt her heart plummet and the ground tilt. Did she ever loved John? She had been with him more than the duration of her her casual bed partners, and she had grown fond of him.   
  
She took a deep breath, but did she ever loved him? Being with John was exciting. He had incited, and fanned her lust towards man with beautiful physique. But he did not intrigue her the way Bill did, nor he made her feel her stomach flutter, or made her long every minute that he was away with her. 

 

John was an excitement. 

 

Bill was home.  _ He was her soul. _   
  
Did she love John? No, she never did. When she realized that she loved Bill it terrified her. When she thought she had lost him after trying to figure out her mind in Atlanta it made her desperate to win him back.   
  
She never loved John.   
  
And when it hit her, her answer showed on her face, and John knew it before she even said the word.   
  
“I guess I will never have you then,” he said deflatedly.   
  
“Johnny—”   
  
John shook his head, and Hillary reached out to grasped his face to make him looked at her. She saw his eyes glassy with unshed tears.   
  
“You are a wonderful man, John. I am sure you will find someone who could love you better than you deserve. It’s not gonna be me, but I think she would be worth waiting for, alright?”   
  
John closed his eyes and leaned his head against her palms. “Good bye, Hillary.”   
  
  


***   
  
  


**Stephanie’s Apartment, Sunday 11PM**   
  
Bill kept Stephanie’s arm around his shoulder as he assisted her back to her apartment. She had too much to drink. Bill was not able to join her and Tanya as he spent time with Trevor, but when it was time to pick them up, he found Stephanie already drunk.   
  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with her, I kept telling her to watch her drink. It seems like she wanted to get drunk.”   
  
Bill gripped the bridge of his nose thinking the conundrum of what Stephanie did.   
  
“I’ll take her home,” Bill offered.   
  
So he ended up taking Stephanie back to her apartment.   
  
“Is Tyler in here?” Bill asked as he helped her on the couch.   
  
“Naah,” Stephanie said, her voice slurred.   
  
Stephanie laid on the couch, and Bill crouched and said, “Let me take off your sandals.”   
  
He reached for the strap of her sandals and started to take them off one by one. “You don't have to, Bill.”   
  
“I have to call your dad. I cannot let you stay here alone.”   
  
She frantically reached for his arm, “Don’t! Don’t call my dad.”   
  
Bill’s eyes furrowed. “What?”   
  
“It’ll be much worse!”   
  
Bill nodded understanding that if he did so, her father would be just persistent to push them together. “I can take care of myself.” He heard her say.   
  
Bill nodded, “Okay, let me just help you with the sandals.”   
  
“Leave my blasted sandals alone, Billy!”   
  
Bill looked at her surprised, but with one tugged he was able to take off her shoes. She pressed her hand on her eyes. “Go home, Billy! Please!”   
  
Bill stood and looked at Stephanie who was clutching her eyes, then she added: “Please? Just go home.”   
  
“What’s wrong?” Bill asked.   
  
And then Bill noticed Stephanie’s throat working, and it dawned on him that she was actually crying. “It’s you.”   
  
Bill sat next to her and Stephanie rolled up to sit next to him. “You are the wrong thing in my life, Billy.”   
  
Bill placed his arm over her shoulder and Stephanie immediately moved dislodging his arm. “Stop being too friendly with me Bill! You are making it worse!”   
  
“I don’t get it, Steph. What’s wrong? I’m only helping you!”   
  
Stephanie looked up, no longer holding her patience. “You cannot continue doing this, we cannot… please,” she said brokenly.   
  
“Steph…?”   
  
“I fucking love you, Bill!” She said crying. She turned to him with her tear stained face. “I love you, but you don't.” Her chest heaved, “But I cannot continue doing this to myself, because I know you don’t love me and I’ve come to accept it.”   
  
Bill looked at her, surprised. While he knew that she was fond of him, and they were like brother and sister, he never realized the extent of her feelings for him.   
  
“I’m sorry, Bill. I know you are just being so sweet and kind to me, but with what you are doing, you are just making me love you more.” She turned around and took a deep breath. “I cannot continue to hope that you might eventually love me, because I know it’s not going to happen. So please, allow me how to learn to love someone else. Just go.”   
  
“Stephanie—”   
  
“Billy, please,” she said, but Bill took a step closer and said: “I’m sorry if you misinterpreted what I did, and that I cannot love you the way you wanted to be loved, but sure, I’ll clear the way for you. I know you deserve someone to love you too.”   
  
She turned around to face him and nodded. “Just give me time, and stop being too sweet.”   
  
Bill nodded, but both of them turned when they both heard the door to her apartment swung open with an angry George on the door.   
  
“You son of a gun—” George swore and reached Bill in two huge strides before hell broke inside Stephanie’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again thank you all for your support. I wish could say more. HAHA. But don't worry just a few chapters left and I am closing this fic. I hope you liked the update. I know the past few had been dragging. *face palm* 
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)


	24. Chapter 24

Bill plopped on his couch clutching an ice pack on his face. He had to call Hillary, he had to tell her what happened before she gets the news from someone else. She had been firm that she wanted Bill to stop seeing Stephanie and then that happened. He couldn't afford any more problems.

But before he called her, he went to his comfort room, looked at his busted lip, bleeding nose, and black eye. He scoffed. Who would have thought that George, who was a few feet shorter than him, could pull such a punch?

He did not really see him coming. To begin with, he wanted to say goodbye to Stephanie, but George finding them together, with Stephanie crying, made him lose control. Bill tried to stop him, but he got knocked down and George kept on hammering him until Stephanie pulled him and told him to stop.

“Stop, Georgie. Stop.” Stephanie pleaded holding him.

Bill lay on the floor clutching his nose.

“Get out of here, Bill, before I forget that we are friends.”

But Stephanie held George’s face and told him what happened. Bill and George didn't talk while Stephanie explained. She offered to take care of Bill’s face but he shook his head and said, “I’m fine, Steph. I think you and George needed something to talk about.”

Before he went to leave her place though, George apologized.

He washed his face then went to get the phone and called Hillary, she answered it on the third ring.

“Bill?” She asked.

Bill went back to his sofa and sat on the couched and pressed the ice back on his face. “It would be ridiculous to say this, but George hit me.”

“What?” Hillary asked.

Bill took a deep breath then went to detail the story to her.

Hillary listened until he finished, but before he could even finish detailing the story, she already felt disappointed because she had been deliberate how she disapproved of him hanging out with Stephanie, and yet, he did it.

Bill tried to justify why he was forced to take Stephanie home.

“And so now, I am here. At home. Talking to you,” Bill said breathily trying to inject some humor by the way he said it.

Hillary did not respond then the silence that fell between them made Bill felt uneasy.

“If you are mad, I understand. I’m sorry.”

Hillary touched her head. She was angry. She wanted to tell him that he deserved the punching. She wanted to berate him for taking the responsibility to take Stephanie home when her friend could do the task. And seriously take off her sandals too?

But then, she appreciated his honesty. He told her what happened (God help her if he kept something), and he said he was sorry. But then she remembered the last time when they were together and she told him that she would be working with John, and how did he responded to that? He responded that with faith that she wouldn't do anything to ruin their relationship.

It dawned on her then that that what it was like to be in relationship and in love, that it was having faith in her partner; that they may be away from each other, but regardless, it would always be her and him in the end.

She took a deep breath and responded: “I understand. It’s okay. I know you felt obliged to take her home because she is your friend.”

Bill stilled and placed down the ice that he was pressing against his face. Hillary continued. “I know you did that out of kindness.” She closed her eyes and added, “But I hope you distance yourself away from her, not because I am jealous or being insecure, it’s so she could start healing and work it out with George.”

Bill took a deep breath, as he felt his stomach flipped. Did Hillary just say all those things? A smile appeared on his face. “Did I just hear what I thought I hear?”

Hillary rolled her eyes playfully, “You heard me, besides, I don't want you to get yourself hurt. You must look awful now…”

Bill chuckled, “Yeah, terrible. I look terrible. Busted lip, broken nose, and black eye.”

Hillary giggled softly. “Something I think you deserve.”

Bill feigned hurt, “What? You have no heart.”

Hillary laughed. “That was for not following what I told you.”

“Remind me next time to be careful what happens when I fail to follow you.”

Hillary giggled.

“So how are you?” Bill asked.

Hillary then remembered that she also had her own story to share. Her face straightened and said casually, “The party was fun. I had a great time with my staff. We stayed at this restobar called the Pub.” She laughed. “I sort of remember the Pub there in New York.” She shook her head, “Anyway, I was with the team, and guess who also arrived in the restaurant?”

“John?” Bill responded without any hint of surprise.

“Yep.”

Bill waited for her to continue, so she did. “He went there alone, to drink. Apparently, he hangs out there to relax. I had a chance to talk to him.”

Hillary waited for her words to sink, then she continued with a heavy sigh: “And he confessed, that he couldn't move on from me, that he had fallen in love with me.”

“And?” Bill asked quietly, holding back the ice against his face.

“And I told him that…” Hillary trailed, bit her lip, then proceeded, “that my heart belongs to someone else.”

Bill closed his eyes as he listened to her, “You know, while I was with him, I kept thinking the difference of how I felt between the two of you. I have to admit that with John, there was some excitement, and fondness… but that’s all. But with you, it was like home: warm, happiness, excitement, and love.”

Bill felt his chest expanded by what Hillary told him, “I didn't know what love is, besides the one with the one I shared my mother—a maternal, but you made me know what love is.”

“Darling…” Bill breathed out, as words had escaped him, and Hillary understood even without him saying anything.

She smiled. _Maybe that’s what love is_ , she thought. _Your partner becomes a part of you. You know their thoughts, their feelings, and their silences like they are your very own. Their heart and soul are in sync with yours._

“I understand,” she whispered, and to lighten the mood, she had switched the direction of the discussion. “Alright, so let’s see, can you send me how you looked right now?”

Bill laughed. “You and your talent to turn the mood of our conversation. But alright, I’ll send you a picture of how I look like right now, but send me a picture of you, right now.”

“You randy man!”

“Always, for you,” he teased.

 

***

**Anthony Pearce’s Apartment**

With the printed out draft article and new evidences. The letters from the private investigator, and the receipts. Anthony knew that he could very well damage Bill and Hillary’s relationship.

He spread the pictures on the counter table. “I’m sorry I have to do this son, but I am getting desperate.”

His head snapped to the sound of keys working on his door, then heard Stephanie’s voice. “Dad! Dad!” She called.

He stacked the pictures then inserted them inside an envelope and hurriedly placed them on a drawer on top of the counter. He stood up feeling his heart beat hard against his chest.

“Dad!” Stephanie called standing just outside the kitchen. “I’m picking up Tyler.”

Anthony nodded. “Let me get him for you.”

Stephanie nodded.

“How are you, Stephie?” Her dad asked as he led Stephanie to the bedroom where Tyler usually slept.

“I’m fine.”

“How’s Bill?” He asked absentmindedly.

Stephanie groaned. “Dad, please, stop.”

Anthony turned to her. “I was just asking about him.”

Stephanie frowned. “Well, I don’t know how he is, you should ask him.”

“Why are you angry?”

“Because I know what you are doing! Now, where’s Tyler?”

They took a turn to the hallway and entered Tyler’s bedroom. Her son was asleep, hugging his teddy bear. Stephanie went to him. “Baby, we need to go now.”

Tyler blinked, his eyes still sleepy. “Mommy,” he said, his voice still hoarse. He extended his arms for her, and Stephanie leaned to embrace him. “We have to go home, baby.”

Tyler nodded. “Imma take Billy with me.”

Stephanie groaned remembering his puppy. “Okay, you really have an awful choice for the name.”

Tyler laughed. “It’s uncle Billy.” He rolled out of the bed and went to his dog sleeping on his own bed. “Come here Billy. Mommy water.”

Stephanie nodded. “Okay, Dad can you please help, Tyler with his clothes? I’ll just get some water.”

She did not wait for her father to respond. She turned around and went to the kitchen. She was packing some of Billy’s dog food remembering that she didn't have any stock in her apartment when she pulled the drawer and saw all of the evidences that her father was hiding.

Stephanie took out the envelope, the pictures, and the letter. She read the article in horror.

It was her father ruining Bill and Hillary’s relationship. She took a deep breath trying to contain her anger. _This has to stop_ , she thought.

She went back to the bedroom holding the envelope and saw her father fixing Tyler’s stuff.

“Dad, we seriously, need to talk about this,” Stephanie said firmly.

 

***

The next day on Bill’s appointment with Stephanie, he wasn't exactly sure what to expect. But when he called her office, she sounded the usual Stephanie he knows. So when her secretary told him to come in, Bill felt a little anxious about it.

Bill sat on the chair in front of Stephanie’s table. “How are you, Bill?” She asked.

Bill rolled his eyes playfully. “I’m fine, doc.”

Stephanie laughed. “I’m sorry about your face.”

Bill smiled, “I think I kind’a deserve that, I know boyfriends can be a little possessive.”

Stephanie shook her head, “George is not yet my boyfriend.”

“Are you dating him?”

Stephanie smiled, “Yeah.”

Bill looked at her and returned the smile. “I’m glad, Stephie. George is a good man.”

Stephanie nodded and took a deep breath. “So let’s get started with your test?”

“I’m ready.”

“There’s also something I want to tell you,” Stephanie added before she went to him. She avoided his eyes as she stood before him and said, “But let’s get your test first.”

 

***

**Massachusetts, Monday, 10AM**

Hillary’s day started early working with Congressman Glendale, and Senator Barfield. They went from one venue to another talking to other environmentalist regarding the oil drilling in Antarctica.

“We need to gather more support for our opposition on the oil drilling in Antarctica.” Congressman Glendale said. “Great news: we can bring the topic in the next convention for the DNC.”

“Once we get the major support in the banning of oil drilling. We can bring in the subject to get the support of the other 12 countries,” Senator Barfield interjected.

Hillary listened almost inattentively because, frankly, she felt tired. She glanced at the two cups of coffee that she had and had consumed and wondered why she hadn’t felt the kick of the caffeine yet.

“Senator?” Senator Barfield asked.

Hillary looked up and realized that they were waiting for her response, which she—embarrassingly—didn’t hear.

“I’m sorry, I am distracted, what were you saying?” She asked feeling her cheeks burned.

 

***

 **New York** , **10AM**

Bill went through a different stress test again while an ECG monitored his heart beating. Stephanie focused checking his vitals.

There were certain changes that Stephanie noticed. She was slowly no longer paying attention to her reaction with him, not even when Bill took off his shirt when she placed the ECG to monitor his heart, nor when he smiled at her.

It used to make her stomach flipped, and it still did, but that time she focused on him, no longer trying to revisit how he used to make her feel.

“So what do you want to share?” Bill asked the moment that he was able to wear his clothes.

“Can we go somewhere?”

Bill sighed. “Make sure to let George know about it.”

Stephanie chuckled.

When they arrived at the nearby restaurant and they were already seated. Bill could no longer contain the delay.

“Okay, what is it?” He asked.

Stephanie looked at him, then she picked something inside her bag.

Bill watched as Stephanie took out an enveloped from her bag, placed it on the table and she gently pushed the envelope to him.

Bill opened it and saw a series of receipts, articles, letters, and pictures.

Pictures of him and Stephanie, and Hillary and John. He scanned the printed emails and read through the conversation and it dawned on him that he was reading articles and informations, gossips about his relationship with Stephanie, and Hillary’s relationship with John. All of which were damaging their relationship.

“Where did you get all of these?” Bill asked incredulously.

Stephanie looked down on her hands and said, “It’s my father, Bill.”

 

***

**Massachusetts, 12PM**

Hillary had been really not feeling well since earlier. Her assistant had asked how she was feeling which Hillary had shrugged about. Admittedly, she wanted to go back to her hotel to take a rest but then she had a pending meeting at one thirty.

Initially she thought that maybe it was because she wasn't eating yet, so she grabbed a sandwich but then felt like gagging.

“1:30, Peter Hughes, current Vice President for WWF. Here’s your list of agenda today,” Huma, her assistant said.

Hillary quickly went through it, but then she felt the floor tilted. She stopped from walking and touched Huma’s arm for support.

“Are you okay, Senator?” Huma asked, worried.

Hillary blinked, “I am okay.” She took a deep breath but after taking another few step, everything else faded to black.

***

**New York, 12PM**

“I’m so sorry, Bill.” Stephanie said after explaining to Bill how she found out what her father had done.

Bill clutched the pictures of Hillary and John together. It no longer mattered to him. He knew that she was fiercely loyal to him.

“The only reason why I am holding myself from filing a case against your father is because you’re my friend, and I don’t want Tyler to think that I am a monster from sending his grandfather to the jail.”

Stephanie allowed her head to drop remembering the awful discussion, she and her father had: the shouting the threatening.

“Believe me Bill. I didn't know anything about this.”

Bill nodded. “I guess it’s time for me to leave the University then.”

Stephanie looked at him, “Don’t you think that decision is too rash?”

“I do not think that I can even work with him properly considering what he had done, Steph. He had lost my respect for him… To actually ruin my relationship, that’s the most selfish thing I’ve ever experience.”

Stephanie nodded, then Bill sighed. “Thank you for telling me though. We won't be able to figure it all out if not for you—”

Bill touched his phone buzzing. “Hold on.”

Stephanie looked at her hands, embarrassed by what her father did to them. She realized how right Bill was to even send her father to jail and Senator Rodham would make it easier to make it even happen.

She turned her head when she heard Bill’s surprised voice, and when he hung up, he told her hastily: “I have to go now, Steph. Hillary was rushed to the hospital.”

***

**Massachusetts, 6PM**

It took Bill few hours to reach the hospital where Hillary was admitted. He was still wearing that black collared shirt over his brown tweed coat. He was not even able to pack some of his shirt. In fact, he hardly brought any of his shirt. The moment that he was informed that Hillary was on the hospital, all he took care of was grabbing a few clothes and rushing to the airport to get a flight to Massachusetts.

Hillary’s staff picked him up and immediately brought him to the hospital.

There were a lot of things that were going on his head, a part of him was wondering if she had another anxiety attack. But it did not really matter, what was important for him was to reach her immediately.

When he reached the hospital, he was hurriedly directed to the private room where Hillary was checked in.

“Philippe!” Bill called seeing Hillary’s close staff sitting on one of the chairs outside her room.

“How is she?” Bill asked and a doctor who was discussing something with Huma turned to him.

“Are you Mr. Clinton?” The doctor asked.

Bill reached his hand to shake, “Yes, and you are?”

“Doctor Fiennes.”

“How is she?”

“Well, the cause of her faint was overfatigue.”

Bill nodded. He ought to tell her about not exhausting herself, he thought worriedly.

“... and she’s two months pregnant.”

Bill blinked. _What?_

He almost missed what the doctor said. “What?” He voiced.

“You must be the father?” The doctor asked expectantly.

Bill smiled smugly, “Damn right, I am.” He turned toward the door, then stopped.

“Can I come in?”

“Yes, Mr. Clinton. I think she’s sleeping.” The doctor added.

Hillary’s room was dimmed. She was indeed sleeping. Her head turned to the side. She was wearing a while loose shirt, the comforter was pulled up until her waist. Bill came closer, almost tiptoeing, not wanting to make any sound. But maybe, Hillary felt his presence, she stirred.

She fluttered her eyelids as she looked at him, and when she recognized him, she slowly smiled as she reached her hand for him to take.

“Honey,” she called weakly.

Bill grasped her hand, and he went near. “How are you darling?” He asked softly brushing his lips on her forehead.

“I’m great,” she said almost in a whisper. Her eyes becoming blurring looking at his face.

“Did you know?” She asked.

Bill bit his lip, and nodded. He felt an incredible joy that he couldn't form the words to describe them. He! He would become a father to Hillary’s child. What a wonderful blessing!

He brushed his lips against hers. “You make me so damn happy, my Love.”

Hillary nodded as she enjoyed the sweet soft kisses the Bill rained on her face.

She reached to wipe the tears that had rolled on his cheek noticing the bruises on his face.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered.

“You’re right,” she said gently rubbing her thumb on his black eye. “You looked terrible.”

Bill laughed wrapping his arms around her. His life never felt so complete, so utterly filled with joy, and Hillary had filled it. It took a while for their relationship to become stable: from their trust issues to finally understanding how they both meant for each other.

When he recovered from the hilarity of her joke, to the happiness brought by the news of him becoming a father, he dropped a kiss on her crown and leaned his head against hers.

“My God,” he sighed thinking how far they have come in their relationship. “I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you, Hillary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally! The last one will be the epilogue. I finished my story! HAHAHAHA. YAY! I hope you enjoyed it. It was amazing to write this story. It's like living with them. I hope you enjoyed my overly romantic/hopeless romantic/professor Bill Clinton version and Vixen/Playgirl/Doesn-believe-in-love Senator Hillary Rodham. HAHAHAHA OMG!
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you. Until next story! It's gonna be *cough* BDSM *cough*
> 
> Let me know what you think guys. 
> 
> Cheers also to Andrea and to Cass. Thank you ladies.


	25. Chapter 25

**New York, Few Days After, 2 PM few hours before Surgery**  
  
Bill sat on the gurney wearing his hospital gown, an eyeglass propped on his nose. He was trying to occupy himself by answering his crossword puzzle while waiting for Hillary to arrive after her check up with her gynecologist.  
  
He had five hours before his surgery, but since he had no activity to do while waiting for Hillary, he decided to answer his crossword puzzle. But then he looked up when he heard the door to his room open. He smiled when he saw it was her.  
  
“Hi,” she greeted beaming at him.  
  
“Hello,” he greeted back. He tapped the space beside him inviting her to sit next to him. He scooted to the side to give her space, and when he had enough space, Hillary sat next to him. Bill then draped his arm over her shoulder.  
  
“How’s the checkup?” Bill asked brushing his lips on her hair.  
  
“It was fine. The baby’s fine.”  
  
“Good to know,” Bill smiled placing his hand atop of her still-small tummy. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come with you.”  
  
Hillary briefly touched his cheek, “It’s okay. I know you’d come if you could.”  
  
Bill kissed her temple.  
  
“Are you ready?” Hillary asked as they reclined on his bed.  
  
“I’m always ready, but are you ready?” He asked.  
  
Hillary rubbed her cheek against his chest like a drowsing cat. “I hate that you have to go through this, but I know it’s necessary.”  
  
Bill smiled against her hair. “I’ll be alright.” He made lazy caress on the side of her stomach. “When I get back, I’ll take care of you then.”  
  
“We’ll take care of each other,” Hillary corrected slightly brushing her hand on his chest.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Bill asked.  
  
“I am okay.”  
  
“No longer having the anxiety?”  
  
Hillary closed her eyes and sighed heavily remembering her mother and how she had lost her. It scared her to think that Bill would go through the same operation that killed her mom. She didn’t want him to go through the same but understood the importance of the operation. There were few things that she had learned upon the death of her mother and it was to savor each minute before the operation. She did not want to do anything besides to cuddle. So she laid there with her head pillowing his chest, then placed a kiss on his cheek. She reached for his hand that was on her stomach and intertwined their fingers, then she gazed lovingly at the back of his hand admiring it.  
  
Suddenly, she rolled up, sitting. She turned to him.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Bill asked.  
  
“Will you marry me?”  
  
Bill gaped at her, surprised by her proposal. He was rendered speechless by how she had proposed to him.  
  
“Marry me right now, Honey, before you have your operation.”  
  
Bill looked at her determined eyes and knew that nothing would stop her. She had that look many times when she had been firm about him, about the status of their relationship.  
  
“Will you?” She asked when Bill did not respond.  
  
“Yes!” He blurted. “Of course! My God, I do. I’ll marry you right here, in a second, in a—“  
  
Hillary crushed her lips against his. “I’ll take care of everything, you stay there and I’ll make you my husband.”  
  
Bil chuckled. _Oh, he couldn't fall further hard for her_.

  
  
***  


With the help of Hillary’s staff and her connection, they were able to find a judge to officiate their wedding in a hasty way. Bill was still even in his hospital gown, and Hillary in her pantsuit. What was important to them was to make it official that they were married.  
  
“I cannot believe this,” Bill said after a while when their guest had left them for privacy. “You actually married me.”  
  
Hillary laughed touching her nose against his. She sat on his lap in a comfortable cushioned armchair. “I had to. I had to marry you and make you mine completely before your operation. So we can carry your last name whatever happens.”  
  
Bill looked at her touched but got worried that she still thinks that he wouldn't make it, “Are you still afraid?”  
  
She nodded.  
  
Bill embraced her, pulling her against his chest, then heard her say: “I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way.”  
  
Bill smiled.  
  
“I couldn’t forget that sonnet you read for me.”  
  
Then they heard the door opened, and a nurse entered followed by Stephanie wearing her white coat. “Are you both ready?”  
  
Hillary got down from his lap and met Stephanie halfway. “We’re ready Doctor Pearce.”  
  
Stephanie smiled gently. “I am still blown away by your wedding.”  
  
Hillary smiled. “I had to do it.”  
  
“Congratulations again, Mrs. Clinton,” Stephanie greeted simply and looked at Hillary’s eyes. It was then that Hillary knew that Stephanie could be her friend too.  
  
“Thank you,” Hillary responded, pulling Stephanie to a friendly embrace. “Please take care of my husband and bring him back to me.”  
  
Stephanie smiled at her. “I think Bill will fight heaven and hell to go back to you.”  
  
Bill chuckled. “I can hear you both.” He said as the nurse prepare him for his operation.  
  
Hillary walked beside the gurney as they wheeled him into the surgery. She felt her throat closing, remembering how similar the scenario was, and she knew the chances of losing him was high. She felt her tears rolled down her cheek out of fear, and then she felt Bill touched her hand. When they stopped in front of the door Stephanie turned to her and said: “I’m sorry Senator Clinton but you can only stay here.”  
  
Hillary nodded and turned to Bill then leaned. “I love you so much, Billy.” She said, brushing his hair and her tears fell on his forehead. “There are no words that can even say how much I do.” She pressed her lips to the skin there. “Thank you for loving me.”  
  
Bill nodded and then he was wheeled in.  
  
Hillary sat in the waiting area trying not to let her anxiety get the best of her. She tried to keep herself from panicking and she was able to, but not before she ended up crying. She couldn’t understand why but her tears continued to fall as she sat there waiting for Bill. The anxious part of her kept worrying that Bill would no longer return to her.  
  
When she was able to recover, Hillary sat stoically on the chair thinking about life in general. She already had thought about it when she had lost her mother, and then again, that time while she sat there waiting for him. She was glad that she had married him because if there was anything that life taught her it was the fragility of life.  
  
But if the worst happened, she wondered, what would she do? What would happen to her?  
  
She, then, remembered the first time that they had met; how Bill appeared out of nowhere at the catwalk and held her. It was his eyes that drew her to him, then again when they met at the University. She remembered what they talked about, how her mother had conspired for them to be together. She believed it then, and she believed it still.  
  
Then she suddenly remembered Bill and how embarrassed looked at her with a black eye and busted lip back in the University.  
  
She laughed.  
  
Bill, her dear husband, somehow managed to attract trouble. And she would remedy that. No one would hurt him again.  
  
Then, of course, she also reminisced the time that they had their first date. Oh, how can she forget that day? He had literally swept her off her feet. He promised her that he would make the night unforgettable. And it was unforgettable.  
  
She remembered how he leaned against his motorcycle with his arms crossed against his chest. A smug smile appeared on his face when she told him that she wouldn’t be riding his bike.  
  
“Why not?” He asked.  
  
“because, God damn it, I’m a Senator!” She responded.  
  
Over few short month that they had shared, Bill had taught her to love, to trust, and to overcome her anxiety. He did it with patience, understanding, and love. And for that, Hillary would always be thankful for.  
  
She briefly touched her cheek to wipe her tears as she thought that if ever Bill wouldn’t return to her she would go on with her life reliving the short full months that they were together. She would live again with their child. She would tell him how wonderful his father was, and how he had changed her life.  
  
For Hillary, Bill was enough. Short it was but his love for her would be eternal.

  
  
***

  
The operation took hours, in fact, she had already fallen asleep on the chair when her staff gently shook her as Doctor Pearce made her way to her.  
  
Hillary stood up, alert and she already had a sinking feeling what the result was, she already knew it even before Stephanie looked at her in the eyes.  
  
“How is he?” Hillary asked.  
  
Stephanie looked at her, “he made it. He’s with us.”  
  
Hillary was not able to hold back her ears and she cried in relief. Stephanie held her. “Thank you, Stephanie. Thank you for bringing, Billy back.”  
  
Stephanie pulled back. “You're welcome. But like what I said, he would fight heaven and hell to return to you." She rubbed Hillary's arm. "He’s awake, a little groggy. He’s recovering, but you can see him now."  
  
Stephanie told Hillary more about his condition and what to do since he was recovering. “I need to see him again for the next few weeks to ensure that everything is okay, and he’s not missing any of his meds.”  
  
Hillary giggled. “You can be sure that I will keep that in mind.”  
  
Before they entered Bill’s room, Stephanie touched her arm. “Senator, I know we did not start on good terms, but I hope we can start again by getting to know each other. I love Bill. I already have accepted that his true love is you. I am now dating someone, but I do not want to lose Bill as my friend. I want to get to know you as his wife.”  
  
Hillary nodded. “I would like to get to know you too, Stephanie.”  
  
Stephanie smiled. “Well, I’ll leave you both for a while. I’ll get back to him tomorrow to tell him more about his condition.” Then she left.  
  
Hillary entered Bill’s recovery room, and the light in the room was dimmed. It looked like he was asleep, and she thought that he was asleep, but when she saw that he tried to lift his arm, she hurried up to him.  
  
“Honey,” She said going to him then when she reached him, she rained his face with kisses. “I’ve missed you.”  
  
She pulled back to look at his face, and Bill reached out to touch her cheek that had a trail of her tears. “Beautiful.” He said with his voice sounding raspy.  
  
Hillary leaned and dropped a soft kiss on his brow. “You still look terrible, my love.”  
  
Bill gave a pained laughed. “Oh, God, how I truly love you.”  


***

  
A few Years later...  
  
Bill laid on the lawn in the Lincoln Park somewhat near the Capitol Hill. He had a blanket spread where he laid on. Things had changed, he used to lay on the grass using his suit, but when Hillary had given birth to Chelsea he always had to ensure that they had a blanket on any picnic. He learned that kids had the tendency to eat anything they pick up.  
  
A small smile appeared on his lips feeling the warmth of the morning sun against his face. He moved his hand and placed it atop of the book that he left resting on his chest. Like how he used to do before, he was waiting for that perfect time like a conductor of an orchestra. He listened first to his surrounding, the soft chirping of the birds, the quiet hum of the wind. He imagined himself on the stage, like a conductor. He closed his eyes, wetted his lips in preparation just as how a conductor would tap his baton first. He took a deep breath and spoke in his baritone voice the words of Lord Byron’s poem.  
  
But before he could even speak, Chelsea plopped down next to him her head landing on his stomach making Bill grunt.  
  
“What are you doing, Papa?” Chelsea asked grinning.  
  
Bill looked at his daughter who was looking at him happily. He reached to brush her hair and tuck it behind her ear, just as how he used to do with her mother.  
  
“I am about to recite Lord Byron’s sonnet, Sweetheart.”  
  
“Oh!” Chelsea exclaimed.  
  
“Come here, lay next to me,” Bill said. Chelsea moved and laid her small head on his arm, pillowing it.  
  
When she settled, Bill took a deep breath and started:  
  
She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
  
Hillary saw Bill and Chelsea lying on the ground at the park. They spent time there while waiting for her to finish her work. The view with Chelsea listening to him made her heart filled with so much love and contentment.  
  
Her family, she thought.  
  
It was such a blessing to be married to Bill for he was a good husband and a great father. He kept up with her mood, he was patient, loving, and romantic. He was also a doting father to their daughter. She loves especially their reading time. She smiled thinking how it was only her that he reads to before, but when their daughter came, Bill reads to both of them.  
  
As she got nearer, Chelsea saw her and shrieked.  
  
“MAMA!” She called, she rolled up and came to her running. Hillary caught her and carried her.  
  
“How are you, baby?” She asked placing a kiss on her daughter’s cheek.  
  
“Papa’s reciting a sonnet, Mama! Join us.”  
  
When she reached Bill, he was already sitting with his legs stretched a teasing smile on his face. Hillary’s breath caught. He was handsome even with his hair a bit whiter than before, he was still as boyish and charming. How could she be so lucky being married to such man?  
  
She let Chelsea slide from her arms and she sat next to him with Chelsea sitting on her side. “How is my man?” She asked whispering.  
  
Bill leaned and kissed her neck. “Already waiting for you.”  
  
Hillary giggled not missing the double meaning of his words. “Aren’t you tired of me yet?”  
  
Bill chuckled. “Nope, not ever. I should have informed you before you married me.”  
  
Hillary laughed.  
  
“Guess what?” Bill said.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I bought us a ticket to the Phantom of the Opera.”  
  
Hillary laughed. “I guess this time we’ll be watching that with our daughter on the catwalk.”  
  
“If the guard permits us, indeed, we’ll do,” Bill said kissing her cheek.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally ended my fic. Thank you so much for keeping up with me. This is un-beta. I no longer disturbed my good friend @HillaryLeonor to request for a beta. HAHAHA. But she's nice as hell.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the story. Again, I really enjoyed creating this world. I hope you enjoyed too.
> 
> Here's to hoping to hear your thoughts about the last chapter. HAHAHA.


End file.
